The Greater Good
by LesbianShoebox
Summary: Alternative story that starts after the break-in at Gringotts and continues through the Second Wizarding War. After the break-in at Gringotts Hermione comes to the realization that another Horcrux is most likely protected by a third servant of the Dark Lord. However, will they travel to Paris on a wild goose chase based merely on a gut feeling? FD/HG. In loving memory of my mother.
1. Prologue

**_Author's note_ **

This is a story based on the second part of the book _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows._ It is going to be a rather lengthy fanfiction since it is going to add a completely new branch to the storyline, combined with some scenes from the previous books revolving around Hermione and Fleur.

Don't forget to spread a little sunshine and share your opinion. Remember, every time a comment is written a baby unicorn is born.

Enjoy;)

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Hermione and Bill were sitting at the kitchen table in Shell Cottage. Ron had decided to go for a last walk around the area as he had expressed it himself. _Merlin knows if he would ever see this place again._ Harry had gone to speak to Mr Ollivander, who was still very feeble, which left Hermione sitting with Bill by the table, a hot mug of tea in her hands and an awkward silence pressing on them after the formalities had been settled. She didn't dislike the oldest of the Weasley offspring, how could she? He always seemed so polite and helpful, but there was something about him.. _Maybe if the circumstances had been different?_ _If he and.. Never mind. It doesn't matter, not anymore. Besides, it's all in the past now_. Bill apparently lives alone in Shell Cottage now, providing shelter for the members of the Order. _Or what is left of it. _

The trio have been gone for so long, but at least everything is going more or less as planned. They have retrieved the cup of Hufflepuff from Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, and even though they had lost the sword of Gryffindor in the process, it was still considered a victory. But unfortunately everything comes with a price. Not long after their escape Harry had gotten a vision of the consequences of their robbery. Limp bodies lying face down, with blood cascading from the table in the centre of the room and walls around it. Hermione knew it hadn't been them wielding the wand inflicting this damage, but still she couldn't help but to feel responsible. So many innocent people had been killed. She knew that they were doing all of this to put an end to Voldemort's tyranny, but how many would have to die for them to achieve that? How much blood would get on their hands before they reached their goal?

Of course they couldn't back down. Of course they couldn't stop. The thought alone of what would happen if they failed in their mission made the hairs stand in the back of her neck… No, failure was not an option. However, nothing could justify the loss of lives. Not even the greater good. Hermione let out a strained breath as she continued fidgeting with her hands, trying to focus on something else. Harry had let his guard down and left them completely exposed and vulnerable to the Dark lord. She had barely been able to contain her horror as he had told her what he had seen. But at least Voldemort's rage hadn't been all he had witnessed. Images of Greyback disappearing into the night, at what Hermione from Harry's description later had been able to identify as Champs Elysees, had also been on display. The meaning of this had first been unclear, but after some thinking and reasoning, it made some sort of sense. Lucius Malfoy had been the keeper of Tom Riddle's diary, and Bellatrix the protector of Hufflepuff's cup. They were both old and loyal servants to the Dark Lord, and it wouldn't seem unreasonable that another Horcrux would be guarded by a third servant. One just as feared, ruthless and respected as both Bellatrix and Lucius.

Greyback, what other explanation could there be given that Voldemort was thinking of him when he realised another Horcrux had been stolen? Greyback must know the location of a Horcrux. And him disappearing into the night in Paris, must mean that it is the place where Greyback is right now.. Hermione has a gut feeling telling her that she is on to something,but so what? Should they go to Paris on a wild goose chase, solely based on her gut feeling? It could easily be a trick. A trap to mislead them or even lure them straight into an ambush! Merlin knew it wouldn't be the first time it happened. And what if it would have the same fatal outcome as last? However, did that mean they should completely dismiss this new lead and continue their search here in the UK where they are basically fumbling in the dark? Hermione's hands stopped their movement as she silently made up her mind and carefully glanced up at her companion.

"Bill, do you by any chance still have a port key leading to France?" He is looking distractedly out of the window and blinks a couple of times before answering. Hermione knows it is a long shot since it has been over half a year since Bill and Fleur declared that their engagement was off.

"Yes as a matter of fact I believe I do", he responds before he rises from his seat and heads out of the room, down the basement stairs. "It's been a while since I've used it, with the whole situation and all. It's said that Snatchers can catch on to anyone or anything transporting either via the Floo Network, Port Keys or Apparation in a matter of seconds. But I do believe I still have one left".

She could hear the sound of things being moved around in the basement, but it didn't last long before the sounds silenced and she could hear Bill coming up the stairs. He did not ask her what she needed the Port Key for; maybe because he knew she would not tell him. No matter why Hermione appreciated the fact that he didn't ask. Her eyes roamed the small item placed in front of her as she questioned her decision one final time. She sent Bill a small smile of appreciation as she reached across the table, knowing that whatever followed next might determine the entire outcome of the war.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_New Ground, Same Rules_**

"Shhh!" Hermione silently pleaded as she softly placed a hand on Ron's lips. She glanced nervously at Harry as his eyes roamed the empty alley. He turned in disbelief towards her as his eyes hit the same object that had nearly caused Ron to let out a small scream moments before.

"I know, I wanted to tell you both before we used the Port Key, but to be honest I thought it would be safer to keep you in the dark for as long as possible so no one would have a chance to catch on to it before the very last second." she said apologetically as she released Ron from her grasp. His eyes were still wide as he franticly pointed at the flag hanging down a building in the far end of the alley, silently asking if that flag meant what he thought it did. Hermione let out a silent sigh; she had hoped she could have waited with the explanation until they had found somewhere safe. She knew it was one thing to look for Horcruxes at home, in the UK. She had explained to them that the Port Key would be relatively safe since Bill had said he hadn't used it for over half a year. _No one will know it exists due to its inactivity, _was one of her arguments. Another was the fact that she was certain that it would lead them somewhere where she was convinced they could find a lead to another Horcrux. When she hadn't explained further she assured them that she would at later time and that it was for safety reasons she kept it a since she had never given either Ron or Harry reason to doubt her before, they decided to go along with her plan and follow her wherever she thought there might be something to lead them in the right direction. But right now they were sitting ducks. The port key had led them straight into a dark alley with only one possible exit except Apparating.

"You think there is a lead to a Horcrux here in France Hermione?" Harry whispered. "Bloody hell, I'm in France!" Ron said with his voice cracking. His eyes still traveling and wandering in the closed space.

Hermione had a bad feeling building in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't get rid of. "Yes Harry, I didn't say anything before we left because I was scared someone would be able to catch on to it and be able to track us down."

The closed space made her nervous. If someone located them now, they wouldn't have any chance of running. All ways out are cut off, except the one made a move to start walking, but Harry stopped her by grabbing her hand. _"_Hermione, I don't think we are alone." He looked her straight in the eyes and slowly moved his other hand down to his pocket, both her and Ron mimicking his motion. As soon as they had arrived in the alley she had sensed that something had been completely off, and by carefully listening, her fear was confirmed. The surrounding darkness was slowly ensnaring them, as the sound of footsteps echoed between the walls in the alley. She let out a silent breath as she tightened the grasp around her wand. A moment of silence followed and then it all started. Multiple flashes shot straight at them. It was only by pure force Hermione managed to deflect the ones sent in her direction.

"Back to back!" she heard Harry scream through the roaring sound of spells blazing by them. She felt her friends pressing against her sides as the fire suddenly seized. Faces were slowly emerging from the shadows, surrounding the trio. She could feel the blood pounding in her veins as she looked to the rooftops for any possible escape. Hermione had led them straight into a death-trap with no possible escape.

"Well, what do we have here?" a deep voice snapped Hermione from her thoughts. "Isn't it past your bedtime yet?" Stepping out from the darkness he allowed himself to be seen. He was facing Hermione with his wand aimed directly at her. She didn't doubt for a second that he was a Death Eater; his robe was black velvet and beneath a dark leather vest covered with small gemstones in all different types and colours could be seen. No Snatcher could either afford or would wear such expensive robes. She saw how his lips turned into a sly smile as she caught his attention. Suddenly she felt the smothering weight of his thrall resting on her, but as it seemed to have little effect to her his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hermione knew that Veelas didn't take kindly to rejection, they were as proud as they were vain. She had encountered these magical creatures three years prior and they had ever had much effect on her. Except one of course.

"Hermione", Harry whispered, his voice filled with panic. "I've seen them Harry"

"Seen what?" Ron whispered. He had failed to notice how the shadows had started moving forward so that darkness was completely surrounding them. "Don't worry Ron, it will be okay" she said slipping her free hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. It didn't feel as if sparks were inflaming her skin. It didn't make her heart skip a beat. It didn't feel like people described it to feel. It just gave some sort of insurance that everything was going to be alright. It was nice, it was safe.

"Oh, how sweet, young love" The Death Eater spoke, poison dripping from his words as he slowly moved closer. She felt sick by the way his eyes roamed her figure but refused to let her fear show. "Isn't there a saying: Three is a crowd? And by the way, don't even think about it. Drop them!"

_Dammit! _In sync they slowly bended down, laying their wands on the ground.

"Good children, very good". He started moving closer, still not breaking eye contact with Hermione. "But then again, three is such a magical number" For the first time his eyes wandered to Harry's figure. "Hmm, a shame we won't be allowed to keep you. But that of course doesn't mean we can't have a little fun first. Right boys?" Mutters and laughter of agreement could be heard from afar as more exposed themselves from the shadows as they moved forth.

The first one was apparently the only Death Eater it seemed though, the rest were only Snatchers. But still there was no chance the trio could possibly fight them all off at the same time_. _Hermione could feel the panic rising; they had barely made it away from Malfoy Manor and now, now they were trapped and this time she had no chance of changing Harry's appearance.

The Death Eater continues towards them and came so close he now was in touching distance. "And I" he said as a gruesome grin spread across his lips "I, will take great pleasure in personally taking care of you my dear" his left hand slowly cupping Hermione's chin. That terrible glimpse in his eye, along with that sadistic smile made her shudder. _This couldn't be happening. Not now, not after all they've been through._ He put his wand against her chin and softly slipped it down her neck and between her breasts.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this" Hermione couldfeel how Ron's hand tightened its grip around hers. At Malfoy Manor and Gringotts they had gotten lucky, but how were they supposed to escape this time? What if they had finally run out of luck? The panic and the adrenalin spread through her body. She could feel everything in that very moment. After all that had happened, everything they had been through, this was not how it was going to end. She shot a glance down at the wands, calming her nerves. _Never ever again, _she thought to herself as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen.

But suddenly, a beautiful sound travelled across the night sky. Swiftly a dark shadow swept above them, but before anyone could react they were interrupted by a foreign voice. A girl had appeared out of nowhere standing in the far end of the alley, observing the scenery. She called out something in French, but before she had the chance to finish her sentence curses of all sorts ragged the air. Hermione didn't have time to warn the girl, she couldn't even see what happened. But suddenly the beautiful sound once again emerged, this time it originated behind them and abruptly a bird flew above them, causing the Snatchers to turn their heads and start firing after the bird instead.

Hermione heard how Harry whispered something, but she couldn't make it out due to the surrounding racket. Instead she seized the opportunity to throw herself down on the ground, grasping for their wands, as flashes of light suddenly began raining from the sky, assaulting the Snatchers and their leader. The bird had disappeared and the Snatchers had now turned their focus back towards the threat hidden in the rooftops. Hermione felt the wands clenched in her hand as she franticly reached out for her friends. The Snatchers would be able to follow her Apparation, but at least they would get a head start. She stumbled to her feet as she felt Ron's hand in her own and was just about to grab Harry when a hand seized her throat. A vile smile spread across the Death Eater's lips as he tightened his grip. She could hear Ron's voice yelling helplessly as the Death Eater rose his other hand, ready to fire a lethal spell.

Suddenly a wave of fire roared close to them. He had no time to pull back and Hermione saw how his face contracted in pain as his robe caught fire causing him to loosen his grip around her neck. Gasping for air she fell to her knees, wands still clenched in her hand. She felt both Ron and Harry by her sides helping her to her feet.

She looked up in confusion as she witnessed flames encircling them, creating a protective tornado of crimson and gold fire. It was causing Snatchers to either jump back or cry out in pain for not being fast enough to avoid the flames. It was the girl from earlier; somehow she had managed to appear next to them. And as her companion kept assaulting from the sky she created a protective wall of fire. Hermione could see how spells clashed with the flames trying to break through, but the girl kept adding to the inferno.

"I need you to take a step forward. Don't worry, the fire won't harm you". The girl kept spinning her wand waiting, but none of them moved. "IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU STEP FORWARD ELSE I CAN'T CLEAR AN OPENING" she yelled as if she thought the reason they hadn't done as told was because they couldn't hear due to the roaring flames. Pearls of sweat were breaking out on the girl's forehead and flames were no longer just added to the tornado, but engulfing her wand and hand as well. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" she screamed out, "I NEED YOU TO DO AS I SAY!" Hermione didn't know what to do; maybe this was some sort of sick trap. They could Apparate! _Or use the Port Key,_ a voice was screaming in her head. But instead instinct took over as she suddenly let go of Ron's hand, and took a step forward right into the fire. Hermione could feel the warmth encircling her but as the girl said she didn't get burned. The fire moved away from her enlarging the circle. Ron and Harry quickly followed her lead and as they did a small opening cleared in the top of the flaming vortex. It was only for a split second, but enough time for someone to Apparate in. Hermione felt how someone gently grabbed on to her hand, how slender fingers were intertwining with her own.

For a brief moment her heart stopped. A warmth she hadn't felt for over half a year was enveloping her as a second skin. Her entire body started tickling as a reaction to the sudden touch. The warmth was spreading all over her skin and then it went deeper. The warmth was inside her. She shut her eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation.

"Everyone 'old on to each ozer and don't let go!" Hermione felt Ron's hand in her other one and learned forward to make sure that Harry grabbed on as well. "Prêt?" The other girl called out. "Oui" The first girl made one last powerful spin with her wand and then forcefully pulled it back and grabbed on to her companion.

The very world dissolved before their eyes. Hermione felt how her hands were twisting away from whoever she was holding on to, so she held on extra tight. She was pressed hard from all directions, making it feel as if all her internal organs would burst. And as her eyeballs were forced back into her head she shut her eyes tight, holding her breath. No matter how many times she did it, Hermione would never truly grow to like Apparition. As she once again felt solid matter beneath her feet she opened her eyes just in time to witness the world materialise again.

As everything had returned to normal she felt how Ron laid a protective arm around her shoulders. Meanwhile the other person quickly let go off her hand, turning around to face them with a raised wand. "Fleur?" Harry mumbled in disbelief. Hermione clenched her jaw together not knowing how to respond. For a moment she felt Fleur's eyes burning on her but she simply couldn't face her. It had been so long, so many things had happened since they last met. A part of her wanted to raise her wand in defiance while another just wanted to run away and hide. But at the same time, she couldn't deny that she was already missing the warmth of Fleur's hand enveloping her own.

A moment of silence followed, Fleur hadn't reacted to Harry speaking, but as he clumsily took a step forth uttering his gratitude she was forced to respond and release Hermione from her gaze. She told him to stay put, her voice emotionless and she pushed her lips together as though she needed to gather her posture. She raised her chin as her crystal blue eyes now fixed on Harry. He stopped in his movement, he didn't know what was going on, so he decided to stay put.

"Fleur" the other girl suddenly spoke up, her voice calm and soft as she turned to face Fleur. She laid her left hand on Fleur's arm as she gently whispered something. Fleur lowered her wand, but the look of scepticism remained in her eyes.

The other girl took a step forward, Hermione hadn't had time to really look at her earlier; everything had been so hectic, but now the girl had her attention. She was around Hermione's own height, but as she stood next to Fleur she looked almost delicate. A large contrast in comparison with the firepower she had illustrated mere minutes earlier. She was lean of build, with long and slender limbs. And she was wearing a long white knitted sweater along with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans; her clothes hanged awkwardly loose from her body, as if it at some point had fitted but now had grown too big for her. Her small frame made her look young; Hermione would have guessed her to be younger than herself. That is, if it wasn't for her face. Deep lines and dark circles hunted her almost hollow features. She looked exhausted beyond any remedy sleep could provide. But as she raised her cheek one couldn't deny that some traces of vast beauty still remained.

A lock of wavy blond hair had fallen and was now hanging lazily down the side of her face. And as she stood next to Fleur, Hermione couldn't deny that they shared some features; both blonds with white porcelain skin. Yes, there were certain similarities but when Hermione looked at the girl it wasn't Fleur she was reminded of, it was someone else. She couldn't put her finger on it but something in her eyes reminded her of someone, she just couldn't figure out whom. They were in the colour of blue, but a simple shade brighter than Fleurs and somehow those light blue eyes spoke to her.

The atmosphere was tense and for a moment the five persons remained completely silent, as if almost waiting for someone to take the lead.

"Forgive me for my manners" It was the girl who broke the silence. "My name is Clara Anderson" she said as she extended her hand. Hermione immediately snapped out of her thoughts and took it. As she introduced herself she noticed how Clara was still holding on to her wand with her other hand, which looked mildly said rather burned. Hermione felt a slight discomfort looking at it, so she quickly looked up to reach eye contact instead. Clara's eyes had flickered just for the slightest of seconds, as if she got a small shock when their skin had gotten in contact with one another. But it vanished as fast as it had emerged, and Clara moved on to Ron.

Fleur was still standing discreetly in the background observing the scenery. After Hermione had introduced herself and Clara had moved on Hermione had put the wands down her small bag. She felt the burning sensation of Fleur's eyes resting on her, but as she looked up to meet them, they had already changed focus. Clara was about to shake Harry's hand when the familiar divine singing could be heard, causing all of them to look. It was a phoenix, its silhouette circling right above them. Hermione couldn't deny this feeling of familiarity, as if she had heard the song once before, but she simply couldn't think of where. She thought she heard Harry mutter something to himself as the bird let out one last cry before it disappeared into the night.

A moment of silence followed before Harry turned his focus on the girl standing in front him. Wonder clear in his eyes as he reached out his hand with a small smile on his lips. "Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you"

"Clara Anderson. And believe me, the pleasure is all mine"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

Just to be clear up any possible confusion when reading this story: _Italics_ means thoughts. Citation marks " means speech. And _Italics_ in citation marks " means French. Now on with the story!

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Evening the Playing Field_**

It hadn't taken much persuasion from Fleur to convince Harry and the others that it was probably for the best that they stayed the night in her apartment. At first Hermione had been strongly against the proposal, she tried to convince the others to turn it down, saying that it was too generous, and they didn't want to be any trouble. However Harry was right, they had nowhere else to go and they were sitting ducks in the city. Soon Hermione felt that her own reasoning fell short, of course he was right and they had absolutely no idea where else to go. So why had she been against the idea to begin with?

The trip back to Fleur's apartment was unusual to say the least. Clara and Fleur walked some yards ahead of them at all time, as they were debating something. And since it was in French and in lowered voices, Hermione had difficulties understanding most of it, however she did grasp the subject.

"Psst Hermione" Ron leaned forward to get her attention as they walked. "Are you getting any of what they are talking about?" Hermione looked up at Ron with accusing eyes as she hissed through her teeth. "I am not going to eavesdrop if that is what you are implying, it is absolutely disrespectful, not to mention rude!" Both Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at this, and looked at her with expressions only signalizing scepticism. "Fine" Hermione said resignedly.

She told them how Fleur accused Clara of being reckless, how she should have waited, and Fleur asking what she was thinking - or if she had been thinking at all. It wasn't much of a debate actually, more like Fleur speaking her mind and making her points while Clara listened. When Fleur was done and seemed to have calmed down slightly, Clara started to do her explanation. She defended herself by saying it seemed like a good idea at the current time and that she didn't want to risk Fleur exposing herself unless absolutely necessary. _"Besides, I did not do it singlehandedly. I knew you had my back the entire time, not to mention Fawkes" _Hermione was surprised tohear Clara mentioning the phoenix by that distinctive name. Harry had told her about Dumbledore's animal companion years back. It could simply not be a coincidence that Clara knew the phoenix. She must in some way have been introduced to him by Dumbledore himself, no other way could explain that she would call him by that exact name. _Right?_

It was odd seeing this new side of Fleur, or more like to re-see it. When Fleur had started to see Bill, Hermione had made a great effort to avoid any occasion where she might be confronted with them being together, to be confronted with her.

Years passed and she had hoped that whatever it was that had happened back at her fourth year, whatever it was that had been between them, was over. But it wasn't. She had never stopped regretting that she never said not proper goodbye. She had never stopped thinking about Fleur. And when she one day was told that Bill and Fleur was together, that they were to be married, something inside of her broke. How could it be so after several years? After all she had been through, why hadn't it gone away? It had been nothing more than a fling and teenage hormones. It had all been in her head. Nothing had ever truly happen between them; at least that was what she had told herself countless of sleepless nights.

_If I had just been braver_. If she had been more confident, then maybe things would have looked differently? But she hadn't been, and now something that never truly had begun was over. Fleur had moved on. She had been engaged to marry Bill, at least until something had happened. Before she could pay any more attention to her thoughts, she was distracted by Ron's less than subtle outburst.

"Bloody hell you guys don't think that those two are...you know?" Ron gestured up towards Clara and Fleur, his ears burning with a fiery red. "Those two are what?" Harry asked confused.

"You know…" Ron yanked his head couple of times in the girls' direction, as if that would mean anything. But all he got was two puzzled looks in return. "…together?" he whispered under his breath, completely red in his face. "WHAT?!" Hermione surprised herself by her sudden outburst while she stopped completely in her tracks. "W-what, what makes you say that?" Hermione heard her own voice cracking, as she felt a slight blush sneaking up her face. She could feel Harry's confused gaze on her, but she kept her focus on Ron avoiding his questioning eyes. "Well, look at 'em for starters" Hermione looked up on the backs of the two walking figures before her, clearly failing to notice whatever it was she was meant to see. "Looks like two girls walking to me" Harry said before she could respond. "Look how close they are to one another! And the way that Clara person made Fleur lower her wand!"

"Yes, so what?" Harry asked. "She was touching her!" Harry looked slightly embarrassed by his friend's indiscreetness, for Merlin's sake Fleur and Clara were not deaf. But before he could tell Ron to lower his voice Hermione did it for him with the most efficient way possible - by shutting him up completely. She claimed it was absolutely preposterous for him to make such assumptions on such an absurd basis. However Harry noticed the insecurity in Hermione's voice and the way her eyes flickered for the briefest of moments when she looked at the two people walking in front of them. Ron folded his arms across his chest, making his final remark by saying that he knew that Fleur and Bill broke up for some reason.

Harry turned away as a clear sign of not wishing to debate the matter any further. He didn't want to mention that he tended to side with Ron on the last statement. However, he was certain, that the reason Fleur and Bill broke up had more to do with the meaning behind Ron's theory than the person it was directed at.

It was long past midnight when they finally arrived at Fleur's apartment - an old building not more than five stories high, located in a narrow passage. Fleur led the way up a marble staircase. However, as they reached the final floor the staircase altered, turning steep and twisted with brown wooden steps replacing the white marble.

Lights had switched on every time they had reached a new floor, which only consisted of two doors located in each end of the wide halls. But as they reached the final floor the hallway had turned narrow and before them now was only one single door, which Fleur unlocked and briefly after entered. Fleur's apartment was a loft, surprisingly spacious considering its modest size. She led them to the living room and gestured for them to take a seat. Harry couldn't help but notice how different everything seemed compared to how he had ever imagined Fleur's home. From what he had heard - Mrs Weasley describing Fleur's usual extravagant standards - this was nothing like it. Of course he also knew that when it came to Fleur, one should take Mrs Weasley's words with a grain of salt. But still, this was something completely different - cosy, but different. He leaned back in the comfortable leather sofa as his eyes continued to roam the small space.

Clara took a seat opposite them in an armchair. She crossed her legs and sent Fleur an expectant look before she turned her focus on the trio instead.

"'arry would you like to join me in ze kitchen? I like you to 'elp me out with ze tea". Fleur looked over at Harry. A small smile spread across her lips as he got to his feet and walked with her to the kitchen. As the door closed behind Harry and Fleur, a moment of silence followed.

"Blimey, this is…one comfortable couch" Ron busted out, trying to break the silence, which only resulted in Hermione mentally face-palming herself.

"I believe it's a Chesterfield so you should feel quite at home" Clara politely replied. "How so?" Hermione suddenly asked. "Well it is an English trademark after all" Clara responded with raised eyebrows. "No, I mean…how did you know that we are English? Not just now, but when you helped saving us, you didn't speak French".

"Intuition" Clara said while her eyes examined Hermione's features. "I witnessed the scenery and for some reason simply assumed you were not from around here".

"And you are?" was Hermione's immediate reply. Clara's eyes narrowed "I mean, I've noticed you speak with some sort of accent but it's neither French nor English" Clara's eyebrows rose slightly. Hermione hadn't meant to sound snoopy, but she simply couldn't help but to ask. Clara didn't seem to have the slightest of idea of who they were, and yet she had still helped saving them. Was that even possible? No matter where she came from, not knowing who Harry was and what they were fighting against?

"No you are absolutely right Miss Granger, I am not what you would refer to as _from around" _An amused smile spread across Clara's lips. She made no sign of continuing; instead she leaned forward in her seat pulling out a small leather pouch from within her clothing. She retrieved a small jar, filled with a white paste. She removed the lid and started to carefully rub the cream on her burned hand.

"Sorry about that" Hermione said, gesturing towards the hand. The skin had been badly scorched; in some places nasty looking blisters had emerged, some had already broken revealing angry red flesh beneath the damaged skin.

"It's okay Miss Granger" Clara paused as her face contracted in pain when she touched an especially sensitive area. "It was my own fault, I was careless". Hermione raised her eyebrows over her choice of words. "But with a bit of luck it will have healed up pretty nicely in the morning" As she put the jar back in the pouch, Hermione couldn't help to notice the clear size difference between the jar and the small leather pouch.

"You've been burned before haven't you?" Ron suddenly asked. Clara stopped in her motion, the amusement gone from her features replaced with something else, as she looked up to meet Ron's inquisitive gaze. "I mean those marks on your left hand, they're not normal burns, are they?" he continued.

Hermione looked at Ron, clearly annoyed by his intrusiveness. However, she hadn't noticed anything about Clara's left hand until now. Dark lines were drawn from in-between her index finger and thumb. They ran across the back of her hand and up her wrist, disappearing under her sleeve. Hermione would never have guessed them to be burn marks - they didn't look anything like it, more like a tattoo of some sort, dark ink colouring the skin. But upon further examination it was clear to see it wasn't ink. It was lines of scorched skin burned all the way down through the flesh. "Your skill of observation is impressive Mr Weasley" Clara's eyes had narrowed slightly as she leaned back in her seat. Hermione noticed how her left hand had sought up to fidget with a silver locket hanging round her neck; absently her fingers ran across the small pendant before she finally replied. "No, they are not what you would refer to as _normal"._ Clara made no gesture or sign of giving any further explanation,she simply smiled at them - signalizing that she was done speaking of the matter.

Soon after Harry and Fleur walked in with a pot of tea. Harry tried sending his friend's a smile but he immediately noticed that their attention was elsewhere. He sat down and Fleur poured up some tea, sending him a warm a smile. When she had asked him to join her in the kitchen he had expected her to ask questions about their presence in Paris, but she hadn't. Instead she had told him that no matter what or why they were in France she would assist them in any way they needed. They were allowed to stay at her place as long as they wanted, and use any of her resources they might need. Harry had always known that Fleur was a genuinely good person despite what Mrs Weasley had said. However, he had been taken a bit aback by the extent of her generosity. He had shyly thanked her but told her that it was an offer he couldn't accept. To that Fleur had raised her chin and looked him directly in the eyes telling him that it was the least that she could do. He looked at her questioning and she answered before he could even ask. "You saved my sister 'arry, I will forever be zankful". A warm smile spread across her lips as she added "Besides I've always liked you and of cause I will do everyzing in my power to 'elp".

No, Fleur had never been the villain Mrs Weasley had tried making her out to be. However as a moment of silence followed, he couldn't help still his curiosity any longer, and asked how she and Clara had been able to find them. In the beginning he had thought maybe it had something to do with the Port Key, but when he had seen the phoenix and heard its distinguish cry, he had been thrown a bit off. He knew it was a long shot, practically impossible but when Fleur actually confirmed and said it had been the bird guiding their way, he couldn't help but to think. He knew he had recognized the cry, but that it indeed actually had been Fawkes helping to save them seemed almost too fantastic. He wanted to ask further into the matter, but had been interrupted by the sudden whistle of the kettle, and they had left the kitchen to join the others.

As Harry leaned back in his comfortable seat, about to take a zip of his tea, he almost choked by Ron's sudden question directed at Clara. "So you've done some sort of dark arts and it backfired, is that it?" Harry felt his throat tighten, getting scorned by the hot liquid and started to cough uncontrollably. He couldn't help but to give Ron an accusing glare as he finally regained self-control. However, Ron seemed completely unaffected by the reaction to his question, still waiting for an answer. At first Clara looked at him emotionless, almost as if she hadn't grasped his question, but then her face altered and to Harry's astonishment she started to laugh. Hermione's look was filled with blame and from the corner of her eye she could see Fleur's accusing look over Ron's tactlessness. Clara however, seemed completely unaffected by the allegation as she took a moment to gather her posture before she answered the question in a mock-serious tone.

"Well Mr Weasley, that depends if you by dark arts are referring to basic potion brewing". She looked Ron straight in the eyes as she continued. "If you really insist on knowing, I acquired these burns over 9 years ago during one of my very first potions classes ever. I messed up some key ingredients and woke up in a hospital bed two weeks later". Harry didn't know why, but it felt as if all the tension in the room disappeared along with Clara's warmth laughter. He felt himself leaning back and relaxing, surprisingly smiling to himself, no longer feeling any kind of embarrassment over Ron's sudden allegation. He noticed how both Ron and Hermione followed his example, smiling as well. The only one who wasn't smiling was Fleur, she wore a look that could freeze hell over, and suddenly Harry felt torn between the feeling of serenity and physical discomfort.

They finished their tea in silence, Fleur showed them the bathroom and while they freshened up she cleared the living room, making room for them to sleep, all that was lacking were some sheets and pillows.

"I'm telling you there is something going on between those two" Ron was pulling his shirt over his head as he spontaneously started talking. Harry didn't know how to react. Even though that it didn't seem to have bothered Clara he could sense how Fleur's thrall had gone into offence by Ron's statement, it had been a rather odd feeling to say the least. At one side it felt as if a calming feeling had come over him. Meanwhile Fleur's thrall had enveloped his body, sending clear signals affecting his senses, making him feel restless and humiliated. It was as if his senses had been at war with his feelings. He didn't know how to react or what to make of it, he had been relieved when they were done with their tea and Fleur had shown them to the bathroom where they had freshened up in silence. Ron had stepped out of line, but at least it seemed as if it had been forgiven and forgotten by now.

"I mean, did you guys sense how upset Fleur got? Bloody hell" Harry noticed how Hermione was looking down on the carpet avoiding eye contact. "Maybe they are just really good friends?" Harry heard himself mumble. He hoped if he just gave a short reply Ron would get the hint and let the subject go. "Good friends?" Ron snorted. "She was engaged to my brother Harry! They were supposed to get married last summer and then something happens and they decided to call it off! I mean come on mate, you don't think they are more than just friends?" It was easy to hear the blame and reproach in his voice, there had never been given any clear reason for why the engagement had been blown off, at least not to Harry's knowledge. He had heard how Mrs Weasley had yelled something about the Weasley family not living up to Fleur's standards' and how her and Bill never had been meant to be together; Bill being that nice, down to earth, friendly guy and Fleur being the snobbish, better knowing French. Coming to think about it, Mrs Weasley had mention more than a dozen reason of why they were no longer together, all with Fleur to blame. And one of them had involved something about how she already had found another to lay her praying hands upon.

"I mean she is a Veela for Merlin's sake, everyone knows it is in their nature to…" Ron mindlessly continued. "In their nature to what?" Hermione suddenly snapped. She had remained silent so far, but now she directed her gaze towards Ron with a forceful twist of her head. Harry could trace a familiar emotion in her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had emerged. Ron however didn't seem to notice, he just got slightly startled by her sudden outburst.

"Come on 'Mione, I know that you burn for the rights of magical creatures and stuff, but you can't deny the fact that it is who she is, a creature bound by her primal behaviour"

"Primal behavior?" Hermione repeated with scepticism. "Is that what Molly blamed their breakup on? Fleur's primal behaviour? She is a human being Ron, just like you and I."

"No Hermione, she is not like us!" A fire burned in his eyes as he rose to his feet, returning Hermione's gaze. "I know the way my mom treated you back at fourth year made you see her in a different way." Hermione open her mouth to object but he continued. "I am not saying that you care less about her. I am just saying that yes, she was wrong, and yes she treated you bad, but that doesn't mean that everything she says is wrong. Fleur is part Veela, and that is who she is - a promiscuous creature, praying on others for her own personal gain. It doesn't make her into a bad person, it simply states the fact that she is not a person at all."

"What an interesting point of view Mr Weasley" Hermione felt her heart skip a beat because of the scare. In the door right behind them Clara was standing with clean sheets and some blankets. Her lips formed a thin line as she walked into the room. It seemed as if Ron had gotten mute from the sudden interruption, and his ears were burning a bright red. The fact that Clara was staring directly at him didn't help the matter any further. "Please forgive my sudden interfering, I did not mean to eavesdrop" She moved forwards to place the sheets and blankets on the sofa as she continued in a casual, matter-of-fact tone. "However, it is rather thought-provoking how in a war conflicted between acceptance and intolerance, that in the circle of the so-called open-minded, still thrives the most simple of prejudices at their best." Ron's ears were now completely red, but still he seemed as if he had completely lost the ability to speak, and merely settled for awkwardly opening and closing his mouth.

"We apologize if we in any way have offended you, but please understand that it was never intended. We were simply debating a private matter, which to strangers must have sounded rather harsh and judgmental." Hermione tried saving the situation and saving face for Ron, but it didn't seem like she was succeeding considering the fact that the look in Clara's eyes still hadn't changed.

"Don't apologize to me, I am not the one you offended." Clara's eyes travelled back to Ron

"I simply wanted to voice my opinion of the matter." she stated "I mean, how can one fight for the principals of equality and freedom when one self still is bound by some of the most simple of prejudices? Just a thought. I wish you all a good night." And with those words she left the room and silently closed the doors behind her.

"What a load of bollocks" Ron mumbled to himself. "I'm not judgmental. All I was saying was…"

"We know Ron." Hermione interrupted, still annoyed at him but also annoyed with the girl. Who eavesdrops on others conversations like that in the first place?

Hermione let out a silent sigh before she continued. "We know what you mean, but it doesn't change the fact that she is right. We have no right to judge Fleur; not out from simple rumours and prejudices, not even if she in fact did leave Bill for another person. It still doesn't give us the right to judge her because we will never know all the details and it isn't our place. If we truly want to make the world a more accepting place, then we need to make the change beginning with ourselves, our own mentality and how we perceive the world in the first place".

When Hermione finally finished, Harry and Ron couldn't stop the grins from spreading over both their faces. "Blimey Hermione, Scrimgeor was right. You really should consider going into politics". Hermione tiredly rubbed her temples as she tried to return his smile. She didn't want to be upset but the things he had said had really made her frustrated. The way he spoke of Fleur as if she was nothing more than an animal… She let out a soft sigh. It had been wrong of her to get so upset, but at the same time, she couldn't help but to feel slightly satisfied with herself for standing up for Fleur and at least Clara had put Ron at place in a manner she couldn't.

Hermione spontaneously grabbed a pillow and threw it in Ron's face, part as a response to his witty comment and part revenge for his bad mouthing. He fell to the floor with a silent bump resulting in her laughing at his startled look. Harry also started laughing, and soon Ron joined in. For the first time in a while the three of them genuinely laughed. And as they went to bed that night, Hermione thought that maybe going to Paris wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Que pensez-vous?" Fleur was standing by the sink washing up when she heard the living room door being closed, followed by the familiar sound of footsteps. She didn't turn around to face the person of whom she was addressing; she simply continued with her doing, finishing off the last teacups. She heard the sound a soft sigh being released as someone walked over and grasped a kitchen towel. "I think" Clara replied as she examined one of the cups before putting it back on the table, "that it doesn't matter whatever it is that I'm thinking. It is quite obvious that you not only care for these people but also trust them." Clara put down the towel and starting putting the things back on the shelves where they belonged. "I trust you, and therefore also your judgement". She stated as Fleur poured out the filthy dishwater and watched as it ran down the drain.

"I like to 'ear your personal opinion" Fleur said. Clara leaned in over the kitchen counter; she looked exhausted as she rolled her head back and closed her eyes. It was as if a veil had been put over her face, her once vivid expression gone, only to be replaced by worry and solemnity. Fleur had recognized the same expression when she first had laid eyes on Harry; an indescribable burden had with no doubt been placed on his shoulders. And even though she was certain that both Hermione and Ron assisted him in every way they found possible, it was clear that at some point despite their help, despite their effort and friendship, he would be forced to walk alone. At some point, the weight of this world would solemnly be placed on his shoulders.

That expression of an indescribable burden, that expression of knowing, was the same that now hunted her friend's once delicate features; she looked frail, she looked exhausted. Three years had passed since they had last seen one another, but they had written frequently. Clara had always been a part of her existence one way or another; she had been the one she had confined herself to about her broken heart and lost feelings after the TriWizard tournament. When Fleur had considered moving to England and her family had gone completely round the bend, it had been Clara telling her to go for it, to do something for herself for once. And when she had met Bill it had been her listening. Listening about how his eyes flickered for a moment when he made her laugh, how something in his smile told her, convinced her that she might be happy with this man. She listened to how Fleur told about the Weasley's, the house, the people and of course Mrs Weasley… Fleur explained how she could sense that she clearly had taken a disliking of her moments after she had introduced herself. And how she had almost gone through the roof when they had announced their engagement.

Clara was always there in some way, and even though the letters became fewer and the sentences shorter, Fleur knew she was always there for her, no matter what. Therefore she had also been the first she had written to when Bill and she had blown off the engagement. And even though she never said anything explicitly, it was as if she knew. As if she had known all along that it would end that way, as if she knew that even after all these years Fleur was still bound to someone else, still in love with someone else. And nothing seemed to be able to change that, no matter how hard she tried.

Fleur had left her work in England and moved back to her old apartment in France. Months passed in solitude, until one night a couple of days ago she was woken up by the sound of knocking on her door. Years had passed since they last seen each other, and though the sight that met her seemed to be nothing more but a ghost, she quickly recognize her friend and greeted her with a warm embrace. The past years seemed to have been far more than rough on her friend, and as she hugged her, she sensed nothing but bones hugging her back; her features had grown hollow and her once beautiful face was nothing but a shadow of its former self. They had sat down by the dinner table and even though certain questions hung in the air burning for answers, Clara avoided answering anything concerning her whereabouts for the past three years. It was frustrating, nerve-wracking to say the least but how could she deny her? How could she demand answers when she knew there was and always had been a rational reason for Clara keeping her in the dark? She helped her friend for the same reasons she offered Harry her help today. Because she owed it to them, because she cared for them and because it was the only right thing to do. Clara never did explain the true nature behind her presence in France, however she did tell her that it was the phoenix, the same which had delivered all her letters through time, the one helping rescuing Hermione, Harry and Ron tonight, that had been the one guiding her way to Fleur's doorstep. Fleur didn't know what it meant, all she knew was that she was happy she was here, that Clara was here with her especially now, when she needed her opinion the most.

"They are young" Clara opens her eyes to look at Fleur "young and ignorant." Fleur opened her mouth to comment on Clara's statement, but before she had the chance Clara spoke up "Clearly they all possess great knowledge within the area of survival and danger, but they are ignorant when it comes to life itself. Obviously, they have been exposed to far greater evil already now than most through an entire lifetime. They are mature in certain aspects of life, but when it comes to life itself…" She let out a soft sigh before continuing. "I know that you care for them, and I sincerely sense neither harm nor malice in their nature, only ignorance. They have fought through life, especially one of them seems to have fought so much, that the person no longer seems to recognize when to stop fighting at all. They are fighters, good people, but ignorant."

The dark circles under her eyes seemed to have lightened after she had slept through more than an entire day after her arrival. But still it was clear that the kind of rest she was longing for, sleep could not provide. "_You're doing the right thing" _she continued in Fleur's native tongue "_you're nothing near the person or creature people tries to make you out to be. You're a good and faithful friend anyone should consider lucky to have_" The shade of ice blue in Clara's eyes soften and became a nuance darker and that expression of undeniable truth in her eyes made Fleur want to believe her. _"Everyone deserves a second chance, even the ones who doesn't seem to want one. You deserve to be happy. The question is simply if you dare to seize the opportunity to make it happen?" _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Old Friends and New Allies_**

Hermione woke up by a ray of light shining in her face, and the faint sounds of activity down at the streets. On one side of her, Harry lay silently on the couch all curled up with his blanket on top of him, the only thing revealing his presence was his black hair. He was so silent, if she hadn't seen the covers move she wouldn't have thought that he was breathing. Ron on the other hand, she knew without a doubt was alive; his loud snoring and silent mumbling assured that fact.

Hermione still felt slightly drowsy, she had one of her nightmares again and it felt as if she had barely gotten any rest at all. She could still feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she tried to block out the still fresh images from her dream. She felt exhausted and her limbs felt heavy as she sat up and started stretching her sore back with her hands reaching for the ceiling. She rubbed her tried eyes, mentally calming herself a final time as she tremblingly rose to her feet. For a moment she stood still, but then she walked over to the source of the light and noise; a grand window with a perfect view out over Paris. It looked so beautiful and for a brief moment she considered opening the balcony door to go outside. But she didn't dare to; making too much noise would result in waking the boys. But just by standing looking out through the window she could still take in the beauty of the slowly wakening city.

After standing at the window for a couple of minutes, lost in her thoughts, Hermione turned around and walked over to the grand bookcase that filled the entire wall. She let her hand slip over one of the shelves as she was slowly walking along it to observe some of the titles. Many were French, but to Hermione's surprise equally as many were in English. When she reached the end of the shelf she let her hand run over the frame of the bookcase to simply admire its beauty. It was made of blank polished rosewood, where beautifully patterns, no doubt carved in by hand, dominated its surface. She could feel a slight pinching in her fingers to simply grab one of the books. _There must be hundreds of different titles, all just waiting to be read, their secrets discovered and their knowledge consumed._ Most books where about advanced potion brewing, herbology and transfiguration. But there were also, to Hermione's surprise, some muggle litterateur. Not only were there history books, but also prose that included titles from Dostojevskij, Dante and Milton. Even Homer had found his way here.

Fleur was apparently more than just sophisticated for show, Hermione actually found herself stunned by the variety and depth of devotion. It would take years to go through all of these works, and then to think that they all in fact belonged to one person only. She bent down to see what was at the bottom row and she was surprised to find a series of fairy tales.A copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _was to be seen, but also works of the brothers Grimm and H.C. Andersen was to be found. One book in particular caught her curiosity, it was in a dark leather binding and it had a red ribbon hanging down its back. She pulled it out gently and when she had it in front of her she let her right hand run over the big golden letters.

"The Little Match Girl_"_ Hermione whispered silently. She opened the book where the marker was set, letting the tip of her finger roam the page and its small gothic letters. As a child it was one of her favourite stories because the grandmother came at the end and the little girl would no longer be unloved and alone. It was first when she got a bit older Hermione understood the fact that the little girl died, freezing to death on Christmas Eve. And the grandmother, who came and carried her into the light, was nothing more than a desperate deception. She died alone in the cold, because people were too egocentric to care. Her once favourite fairy tale had turned into a horrible reflection of how messed up this world truly was. Hermione closed the book and put it back at its place. Her heart suddenly felt heavy but she quickly was ripped out of her thoughts as she was startled by a sudden loud grunt coming from Ron. Harry started to move; she should probably wake them up soon. But she just couldn't bear to. She knew it was the first time in a really long while Harry actually had slept through the whole night. So she decided to let them be and go to the bathroom to freshen up. Hermione headed for the door leaving her two friends in the living room behind her.

She could hear the sound of faint noises from the kitchen and as she slowly started to move down the hallway, a delicious sent filled her nostrils, resulting in a slight growl from her stomach. When she reached the kitchen it was Clara she found standing behind the stove. She was mixing something in a bowl while a French newspaper was levitating before her nose. She didn't seem to notice Hermione's presence at first. The table had already been set, she was apparently doing the last preparations before breakfast.

Hermione still felt little embarrassed after what had happen yesterday, so she tried her best to put on a smile while silently greeting her. Unlike Hermione who was still in her pyjamas, Clara was already fully dressed, and her blond hair fixed in a neat bundle in the back. Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious as she ran a hand through her curly morning mess.

"'Morning" Clara suddenly said as the newspaper delicately landed on the table; her bright blue eyes caught Hermione's for a second. Hermione could feel herself fiddling with her hair; however she refused to break eye contact. For a moment she felt Clara's eyes observing her, her look was void of emotion as she examined her features. However, as if she could sense Hermione's discomfort something softened in her eyes and a small smile spread across her lips.

"I hope you've slept well Ms Granger." Clara continued, and a soothing feeling ran over her. Hermione didn't know why but it was the same as she had felt yesterday, as if all worries disappeared from her mind. She felt her own smile grow wider as she wanted to return the friendly gesture. But before she could say anything, a familiar warmth started spreading all over her body and Fleur suddenly came out from the opposite room addressing Clara in French.

As soon as Fleur noticed Hermione's presence she immediately turned silent, she briefly glimpsed at her and then turned towards Clara. She had this look in her eyes that Hermione couldn't really interpret. Fleur's thrall surrounded Hermione, embraced her as an old friend, lying on top of her spreading its warmth through her body. Hermione wanted to greet Fleur, but it felt as if her voice had disappeared, and all Fleur did was simply looking at Clara.

Yesterday, after the rescue, Fleur had completely ignored her presence as if she wasn't even there. It bothered Hermione, she was not used to be ignored and it hurt her that Fleur wouldn't even look at her.

As if Clara could sense the tense atmosphere between the two, she spoke up, asking Fleur in French whether or not she was going to greet her guest. But Fleur simply ignored this comment and walked over to the coffee machine instead. Hermione tried to hide the fact that it pained her that Fleur so obviously did not want to be near her. She tried to hide the feeling of rejection the best she could. She excused herself by going to the bathroom so she could get away from the whole situation.

The kitchen remained in silence some moments after the bathroom door had been closed. Fleur poured a cup of coffee as Clara continued her doing. _"It's her, isn't it?" _Clara spoke down into her bowl not raising her gaze for a moment.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about_" Fleur's eyes were cold and emotionless but one could tell it was an obvious lie. She had never mentioned Hermione by name, Merlin knows she had never even referred to her by gender, but somehow Clara knew. When she had spoken about second chances, Fleur had assumed that it was her relationship with all three of them she had been referring to. But coming to think about it, it could also have been interpreted in a different way…_couldn't it?_

"_It is completely fine if you don't want to talk about it"_ Clara continued in her quiet, calm tone. "_I simply don't understand how lying about your feelings and ignoring her is going to help the matter"._

_"For the same reasons you would lie about those burns on your hand!" _Clara's face remained emotionless. Fleur didn't mean to snap at her, but she did believe a confrontation was in its place. She knew Clara would never have told the truth about her burns. However, she did find it slightly disturbing that she with such ease had managed to deceive the others. If she didn't know better, she would have fallen for the deception herself.

As if she could feel Fleur's burning gaze Clara lifted her head. "_I can legitimate the reasons behind my actions, not only to others but to myself as well. The question is, can you?"_ She raised her eyebrows while asking. The knowing look and the slightly superior undertone in her voice annoyed the crap out of Fleur. Of course she could legitimate her reasons for acting this way towards Hermione; it simply wasn't the time! Fleur knew Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sent out on some sort of mission after Dumbledore's death. A mission so vital that if they succeeded, they might be able to tip the power balance to their benefit.

* * *

Fleur had practically been banned from the Order once she and Bill had announced their breakup. In the beginning she had tried to be above all the gossip and evil stares, but when people started growing silent by her entering a room, or excluding her when debating possible missions, she had decided that it was time for her to go. She travelled back to France, not abandoning the Order, but to assist it in the only way she found possible. She tried to gather French followers who dared to take up the battle against the Dark Lord on British soil; she knew if she simply could convince her own family to join the battle, a great round of others were bound to follow as well. But it was hard, people were stubborn and egocentric and even her own family found her cause meaningless and irresponsible.

_"Would they come to our assistance if it was the other way around?"_ they had asked. No, history proved that when some part of the Wizarding World had been threatened, the other part simply turned their backs on it. _"Look at the goblin wars, were any wizards intervening ever mentioned in the word of history?" _Fleur's grandmother, the matriarch of the Delacour coven, had for the first time in years addressed Fleur directly by answering her. Fleur had heard her own trembling voice mutter the defence that it was several centuries ago, but her grandmother had silenced her with a simple look.

"_The_ _Empaths! Genocide on an entire species. Did any wizard or witch come to their assistance? No, not even their own kin, the Shammens came to their rescue! It was first when the Dark Lord started the slaughter of muggles, threatening to expose the Wizarding World, the magical community reacted" _Silence had filled the room as Fleur noticed how the older members of the coven bent their heads.

She had been told about the Empaths as a young girl. Her nanny had read the legend of the origin of the Veelas, which also included the origin of the Empaths. Fleur couldn't remember the details of the story, only something about an ancient rivalry destined between the two species. However it didn't matter, not any more. The Empaths had been annihilated, not only in Britain but everywhere else as well. It had been part of the Dark Lord's warfare to assure absolute submission whenever the real war against muggles had begun. Empaths had been known to be few in numbers from the very beginning, it had only been a question of tracking them down.

It was then Fleur realised, understood that her own family would not join her in the battle against the Dark Lord. The way they all bent their heads in shame by the mention of the genocide of their rivalry species; they felt guilt, but it was survivor's guilt. They had looked on from the side-lines once before, and if it assured the survival of their own, they would do the same once again.

_"We take care of our own; it is the only way we will assure our own survival. However, we will offer aid to the ones showing up on our doorstep asking for it" _her grandmother turned away from her and made sign for one of the servants to show Fleur out _"but we will not risk sacrificing our entire existence merely because of a misplaced sense of moral"._

No, not even her own family would join the battle. However, she had managed to convince a few that if the Dark Lord would show victorious; they should at least be prepared for the following invasion which was bound to happen. The Dark Lord's regime would spread; it was not a question of whether it would happen or not, but a question about when.

Yes, Fleur could legitimate why she was acting this way towards Hermione. She was not going to do anything that could compromise their mission. Just as she was about to tell Clara that, they were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the kitchen.

"Uhm, I'm sorry if I am interfering or something." Ron sounded slightly shy as he looked down at the kitchen counter before continuing. "I just wanted to apologize" he looked up at Fleur but then changed his focus to Clara. "I realize that maybe I have kind of come off as a git" he chewed slightly on his bottom lip with a genuine look of regret in his eyes. Clara gave him a slight nod of her head and Fleur followed her gesture as a sign of approval. She had no idea what the boy was talking about so she assumed it was directed at Clara. Fleur knew that Ron could come off as a bit rough around the edges; apparently it was a family trade. However, she did not dislike him - it was more like an unprovoked annoyance she felt towards him. But why was that in the first place? She let out a soft sigh as she noticed the hint of relief in his awkward smile. She returned it with a genuine expression of acceptance; after all it wasn't his fault that they were in love with the same person.

* * *

An awkward tension dominated the breakfast table and Harry couldn't decide whether to find it intriguing or frustrating. Fleur and Hermione were sitting opposite one another, as did Clara and Ron. But where Ron and Clara seemed to get on easily by conversing about Wizard Chess (he had no idea how on earth Ron had managed to pull that off) Hermione and Fleur sat in complete silence avoiding any kind of contact with one another. Harry was sitting by the end of the table quietly chewing down his piece of toast as he observed the scenery with interest. Every once in a while Hermione would carefully risk looking up from the safety provided by her plate and glance at Fleur. But as soon as she would feel the slightest of hint that Fleur would return her gaze, she would immediately look back down on her plate.

He didn't know whether to laugh of feel sorry for his friend. There was only one person in this world that was capable of making Hermione act like a shy school girl, and he knew that over the last three years she had done her very best not to be confronted by that one person. He's had his suspicion ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts, but it was only when Fleur had started to date Bill it had gotten confirmed. In the beginning Hermione always had some sort of apology not to visit the Burrow whenever it was rumoured that a certain couple would be there as well. At first he had thought it had been by mere coincidence, but as the tendency started to become more frequent, and the apologizes more far-fetched, he had decided to dive further into the matter either to verify or falsify his suspicion for good.

He had felt bad lying to his friend when she had asked if he knew whether or not Bill and Fleur would be attending the Weasley's annual Christmas party. _Just so she had an idea about what to expect considering the amount of people who would be attending. _At first it didn't seem as if she even had noticed the presence of the couple, she had greeted everyone with a happy excited smile, nothing seeming to bother her in the least. She and Ginny had been standing chatting when they all had been called to the living room to dine.

He had sensed the tension and disapproving glares Mrs Weasley every once in a while would send the couple. But other than that the whole dinner went okay, everyone was smiling, chatting and laughing. He had completely dismissed any thought or suspicion concerning the matter, or that was at least until Bill and Fleur had decided to announce their engagement before the dessert. Bill had unnoticed risen from his chair. It was first when he let out a cough insinuating the desire for attention the table had grown silent. "I… I know that many might think that this perhaps seems as a not completely thought through decision" Harry couldn't help but to notice the agreeing look that Mrs Weasley was sending her oldest son. "However, it is with great delight and excitement that I can announce that earlier this day, I asked Fleur to marry me and…" he glanced down, sending Fleur a lovingly smile before continuing "and she said yes." Harry could see how half of the people at the table dropped their jaws as Bill's smile widened even further, once again looking down at Fleur who returned his smile.

Hermione had frozen to the spot, her face remaining completely motionless as Charlie proposed a toast for the bride and groom to be. Her hand shook slightly as she raised her glass, greeting the happy couple, but only Harry seemed to notice the silent tears which were welling up her eyes. And when a mistletoe emerged above the two and Charlie, followed by Fred and George, began yelling for a kiss, he was the only one who noticed how Hermione suddenly rose from the table and rushed out of the room. He had found her crying on a bench outside in the garden. He didn't ask her any questions, all he did was to sit down next to her, trying to comfort her the best that he could.

His heart had broken for his friend that night, just like it broke a little for her now. He knew the situation had grown beyond complicated with the years, and the fact that she and Ron had gotten together only made matters that much worse. He cared for both of his friends, and the last that he wanted was for either of them to get hurt, but unfortunately something told him that it was inevitable now. He let out a soft sigh as he finished his meal. For the love of Merlin, he just hoped he wouldn't get caught in the middle of it.

* * *

"So," Ron started as he forcefully stabbed his fork into another defenceless sausage before continuing "how long have you and Fleur been rubbing up against each other?" Hermione froze in her movement but luckily no one seemed to notice. Clara let out a small cough as her eyebrows rose. "Rubbing each other?" She asked in confusion. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to rephrase that Mr Weasley" The amusement was clear in her voice. Hermione hated that smile that was on the other girl's lips, and it took all of her might not to tell Ron off for asking such a… tacky question. But instead she leaned down into her mug as Ron continued. "I mean…" his ears had taken slight colour as he tried to rephrase his previous sentence "how long have you guys lived under the same roof?"

"A couple of days" Clara's index finger was absently tracing over the edge of her cup before leading it to her lips. Fleur had left the table, but faint noises revealed her remaining presence in the kitchen. "You must be close? I mean, since she allows you to stay here." Hermione didn't even know where that had come from, suddenly the words had simply left her lips. And it surely didn't help that the hostility in the sentence was obvious even to her own ears, she just hoped no one else noticed. She mentally cursed herself as she looked up meeting Clara's eyes.

"I suppose we are" Clara's eyes examine Hermione's features; her face motionless as she continued. "I'll assume such conclusion can be made concerning your relationship as well Ms Granger, considering the fact that I am not the only one benefitting from Fleur's hospitality" A playful smile had spread across Clara's lips and it only widened by Hermione's raised eyebrows.

Harry had observed the conversation since Fleur had left and decided that based on the colour of Hermione's face, now was the right time to join in. "No, unfortunately we don't know her as well as it might appear, I suppose she is just an extremely helpful person."

"You are most definitely right Mr Potter" Clara rose from her seat starting to clear off the table. "I will be surprised if ever a more helpful or friendly individual was to be found". She sends Harry a thin smile before heading off with all of the used plates.

"Talking about being whipped" Ron said with a sly grin on his face. Hermione would probably have scorned him for that comment if she hadn't zoned out already. Something about what Clara had said made her wonder, thinking further about what exactly had happened between her and Fleur so many years ago. And as Harry and Ron's voices grew more distant the memories started coming back to her.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note_**

This chapter starts with Hermione thinking back on events from their 4th year at Hogwarts. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review. As said, every time a comment is written, a baby unicorn is born. And who doesn't want many of those running around? ;)

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts_**

The torches and candles were illuminating the dining hall, as countless stars were glittering from the enchanted ceiling. The tables were already filled with delicious food and the whole hall was buzzing with excitement. Hermione was as usually sitting between her two friends, but unlike both Ron and Harry she didn't feel like eating anything. She had tried to explain to them the slave like working conditions the elves that had cooked and prepared the food were working under, but neither of them seemed to care much.

"How can you stuff yourself with such carelessness when you are familiar with the conditions the food is made under?" Her voice was shrill from just thinking about the horrors. However, the only reply she got was a simple shrug of shoulders as Ron continued stuffing his face. It made sense he wouldn't be able to answer verbally after all. How could the boy possibly fit any words into his mouth when it was already filled with enough chicken to feed an entire Puffskein clan for weeks?

She looked over at Harry instead, who unlike Ron at least took the time to chew his food. But all she received from him was a puzzled look before he turned his attention towards the teacher's table. Hermione was just about to continue her complaining about the working conditions of the House Elves when suddenly a heated conversation between Parvati and Lavender caught her attention.

"So you've heard about it from the Daily Prophet?" Parvati asked. "No, I have family up north who told my mother about it. But I am not certain I got it all right. They said it was a werewolf attack. But as I recall there was no full moon when the assault was supposed to have taken place. I mean is that even possible?" Lavender explained.

Normally Hermione would not eavesdrop on private conversations, but with the eagerness and almost shrilling tone in Lavender's voice she was certain that the pupils at the neighbour tables were listening as well. The conversation had also caught Harry's attention as it seemed that he was now observing the two girls carefully as well.

"Well that's the mystery! And also how on earth did he manage to enter the school? From what I've heard the Kalmar Academy is supposed to have an even more tight security system than the one used in Gringotts!" Lavender continued. "And still he managed to get in?" Parvati asked worriedly.

Before Lavender could respond Harry asked cautiously. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Lavender's eyes almost twinkled with excitement from being asked about it. She practically threw herself over the table, with an eagerness only surpassed by Ron at the sight of dessert, to answer his question.

"The Kalmar Academy of the north. It has been under attack and a student…" She paused for dramatically effect. _God she enjoys this far too much._ Hermione thought to herself as Lavender opened her mouth to continue. "…was murdered! Another student found her lying on the corridor floor with her throat bit open and there was blood everywhere."

Even Ron looked up from his plate now, food almost falling out of his mouth. "They say the murderer must have waited outside the window and jumped at her the very moment she had passed by. She didn't even have time to grasp her wand before he had torn her throat apart".

Lavender slowly leaned back in her seat and noticed that she had the trio's undivided attention. "They say it must have been a planned hit, since nothing was taken and she was the only one killed. But the oddest thing about it is that they say it was a werewolf attack, but there was no full moon the night the student was murdered".

At the end of her sentence she directed her attention towards Hermione as if she expected her to comment on the last part. "Is that even possible Hermione? And the Kalmar Academy - I thought Durmstrang was the only wizard institution up north"

"Well" Hermione took a small moment to think "Durmstrang was founded back around 1294, and at that point it was the only Wizard institution in the North. However, it didn't allow the admission of muggle-borns, which was a contributing factor to a later vivid debate, which was partly responsible for the foundation of the other Academy. The main reason behind the foundation of the Kalmar Academy however, was that many felt the need to underline the unification by creating a new magical institution named after the union not only allowing pupils from pureblood families but muggle-borns as well".

Hermione choose to ignore the stares she received from her classmates. If they actually bothered to stay awake through History of Magic they would know such basic stuff as well. However, that was the easy part; to explain the wolf attack was a lot more difficult. She could feel the frown on her forehead as she gave herself a moment to think, but was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as a sound of crystal clinging could be heard and the room grew silent. Soon the attention was directed at the teacher's table where Dumbledore started speaking. She tried listening to the words he said, but her mind was too distracted by the newly obtained information.

She had never heard or read about werewolf's attacking besides at full moon. And also, why run such a high risk and murder a student on school grounds? Why even murder a student in the first place? What could she have done or known that was worth getting killed for? She was ripped out of her thoughts by the sudden buzz of whispering voices echoing in the hall.

"Imagine a thousand galleons! Think of what you could do with that sort of money."

"I thought someone had died and they decided to close it down?"

"Where are Durmstrang and Beaubaxton located at?"

The whispering stopped as Dumbledore raised his hand as a gesture for silence. "Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. One student from each school will be chosen as a school champion. The students will compete and battle against one another, but all of this I will tell you more about when our guests arrive. I wish you all a continued good night and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

* * *

A month passed, and any thought concerning the Triwizard Tournament left Hermione's mind as she was being busy preparing for another year of intense studying. It was first on a cold October evening the tournament was brought back to her consciousness. She found herself standing outside the castle among her fellow students, waiting for the arrival of one of the competing schools. Hermione remembered how she in the beginning only had focused on Madame Maxime's grand figure. But then she had noticed that ten or twelve young men and women in their late teens had appeared from the carriage as well, and was gathering behind the Madame. They were all shaking from the cold, which wasn't really odd since their robes appeared to be made out of thin silk, and none of them seemed to own any cloaks. Some had swept their scarfs and shawls around their heads, as a poor refuge against the cold, but they all shared the same vigilant look as they glanced towards the castle. _If they knew they were going to Scotland, why on earth didn't they dress more sensibly? It is October for Merlin's sake! No one can possibly be that vain._

Hermione hadn't even come to learn the Beauxbaton pupils and already she had taken a dislike to them. "Bloody hell…"Ron suddenly mumbled leaning over Hermione to whisper to Harry. "Some of them must be part vela. I mean…look at them". Ron's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and Hermione was just about to comment on Ron's rudeness for speaking so loudly when her eyes suddenly caught someone staring at her from the Beaubaxton crowd.

It was a young girl with waist-length clouds of silvery hair that framed her small face perfectly. Her large, deep blue eyes stared directly at Hermione. The girl smiled at her and as Hermione smiled back she gently started pulling in the hand which she was holding on to. An older Beauxbaton girl, who was at that moment observing the castle looked down at the young girl, smiled at her and then mumbled something silently. The little girl's smile widened and as she said something she suddenly started pointing in Hermione's direction.

Hermione didn't know what was going on but suddenly the older girl looked at her. And as they made eye contact she felt something she never had felt before. A warmth spread all over her skin, it embraced her in such an intimate and tender way that it caused her heart to skip a beat. The warmth sent shivers down her spine; it felt as if she was suddenly covered with a second skin. And suddenly her nostrils were filled with an intoxicating scent. For some reason her mouth was watering and every inch of her body tickled. She let out a shaky breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was as if the earth was standing still, everything was slowly starting to fade away, except those blue all-consuming eyes.

Dumbledore said something and Madame Maxime started walking into the castle. Her freezing pupils followed her, and before Hermione knew it the other girl broke the eye contact and moved along her classmates. But before she completely disappeared, the younger girl turned her head back at Hermione and waved at her.

Suddenly Hermione felt cold, the warmth had left along with the other girl and she felt naked and exposed. As the last of the Beaubaxton students entered the Entrance Hall, the Hogwarts students slowly started heading towards it too. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts, but as they entered the school Ron could be heard in the big crowd. "I'm telling you mate, that bloody ain't normal girls! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

* * *

It had been a week since the students of the two other schools had arrived at Hogwarts. At first the hallways and classrooms had been buzzing with gossip and excitement. It had taken Ron several days to get over the severe shock that his biggest Quidditch idol had in fact arrived at Hogwarts and now was walking the hallways daily. Of course he was followed by a massive group of girls and the only person who seemed to have a bigger entourage of fans was apparently the girl Hermione had encountered the first night of the foreign student's arrival. Soon her name was whispered in every corner of the school, either in admiration or jealousy. Everywhere the girl went heads would either turn to get a better look or eyes would be shooting daggers at her. Apparently it was all due to her part-Veela heritage.

Her name was Fleur Delacour and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Fleur was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she walked. Her feminine physique was goddess-like and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She had long hair of silvery blonde, an extremely thin waist and delicate slender legs. Everything about her was simply perfect. But the most beautiful part was her large, deep blue eyes. And sometimes while dining in the Great Hall Hermione would catch those blue orbs observing her. And when that would happen it caused her to blush madly and immediately look away.

Hermione didn't know why but every time Fleur was near she would feel that special warmth around her. It was as if it had started to grow familiar with her, as if it had evolved. At first she would only feel it when she actually made eye contact with Fleur, but during the weeks it had changed, increased. It would happen even if Hermione hadn't noticed Fleur's presence. Some beautiful aroma would start playing with her senses, and tickles would spread all over her body. She would for a split second be lost in all the impressions her senses would be assaulting her with, and it often resulted in her either rushing out of the room or moving as far away from Fleur as possible. But right now either possibility was potential, so all she could do was to ignore it. They were all assembled in the Great Hall and Hermione simply had to deal with the fact that there was no escape, and all she could do was to shape up and take it like a witch. _It's not like it means anything anyway._

"Don't you agree Hermione?" Ginny suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Uhm, sorry Ginny I was kind of lost in my own thoughts, please repeat?" To judge from the colour of both Ginny and Ron's ears they were apparently having a heated argument. And judging from Harry's avoiding eyes he had wisely decided not to take any part in it.

"I'm saying that it is obvious that the Beaubaxton girls are nothing but a narcissistic, self-centered bunch of brats. And the worst of them is definitely that Delacour girl. She never acknowledge anyone approaching her. She is arrogant as hell, and all in all she is a plain…horror!" Ginny's eyes were burning with the familiar Weasley determination. Ron opened his mouth to object but he quickly closed it when he saw the look in Ginny's face. Hermione had a hunch that this might have something to do with Harry, like the rest of the boys from Hogwarts he could often be caught staring at Fleur. So to not create any arguments, she quickly decided to agree. "Yes you're right. She's so full of herself."

Hermione responded as she once again glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, where her eyes caught the young girl who apparently was Fleur's younger sister. She didn't know why she hadn't figured it out from the beginning; they were to the point of ridiculousness alike in appearance. But unlike her sister, Hermione often caught Gabrielle smiling at her. Which for some reason made her body almost bubble with glee, and as a result it always made her smile back.

Fleur was sitting talking to some other Beaubaxton girl when she noticed her sister smiling at someone. She looked around to find the person responsible and when her eyes landed on Hermione. Hermione once again felt the familiar warmth in her cheeks and she immediately looked down at her plate instead. _Why am I acting like a shy child?_ She didn't know why, but for some reason Fleur had that effect on her. Hermione didn't know what it was she was doing to her, but she didn't like the feeling of insecurity, even though it came in the shape of shyness.

If Hermione hadn't been so lost in her own thoughts, she had maybe noticed the familiar sound of heels clapping against with the marble floor. And the next thing she knew, she was almost choking on her pumpkin juice when she felt the familiar warmth spreading over her body, and split seconds after heard a soft velvet voice behind her. "Excuse moi. Could I pleaze ask for ze bouillabaise? We zeem at our table to…what iz ze phraze? To 'ave run out?"

Hermione was so shocked that at first she didn't even seem to react, but luckily Harry had already passed the bowl to her. Hermione quickly gathered her posture and turned around with the bowl in her hands. "Of course".

Thank Merlin for autopilot! Hermione had actually managed to function as a somewhat normal human being, acting far calmer than she actually was. Her insides were practically screaming and she had to use all her might not to tremble in the slightest. She really didn't understand; were Veelas not only supposed to affect men? And speaking of which, _For Merlin's sake Ron, please do shut your mouth! You're practically drooling. _

The decoy of annoyance Ron created helped Hermione to calm down as she managed to meet Fleur's eyes, who for the very first time was actually smiling at her. This made Hermione blush even more, but Fleur didn't seem to notice. Instead she gently took the bowl and responded politely. "Thank you Ms…?".

"Granger, Hermione Granger". For some reason it seemed as if Fleur's smile grew even wider, as she answered. "Thank you Ms Granger. My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour".

"Pleasure to meet you Ms Delacour" Hermione stumbled over the words. Ron had managed to distract her but only for the briefest of moments. Fleur was standing so close. One thing was the feeling of the familiar sensation all over her body; she could handle that. Or at least she liked to think that she could. But this was something completely else. It felt as if even the air she was breathing was intoxicating. _That scent… what is that? It's like familiar, calming in some way. Like freshly cut grass on a summer's day, that dry wooden aroma of new parchment and…the waiting room at mom and dad's clinic._

Hermione remembers sitting on a bench waiting for her parents as a child. She would always be sitting on the same bench, reading some book. She remembered the feeling of having her feet dangling loosely in the air as she was too short to reach the floor. She would be so caught up in her reading she wouldn't notice her dad sneaking up behind her. And she would let out a shriek of excitement as he would suddenly grab her and lift her up in the air into a tight embrace. She recalls the sound of soft laughter and the feeling of her mother's nose burying itself in her hair as she asks her how her day has been. _Spearmint toothpaste. The waiting room and their overalls would smell of spearmint toothpaste. But how is that even…?_

"Le pleasure iz all mine" Fleur suddenly responded snapping her out of her thoughts. Hermione didn't know how long she had been standing reminiscing, maybe no one had even noticed. She couldn't help but to feel a little sad as Fleur turned on her heel and returned to the Ravenclaw table. Suddenly it seemed awfully cold in the crowded hall. And as Hermione once again sat down by the long table, she had a hard time catching up to what had actually just happened.

She glanced carefully towards the Ravenclaw table where Fleur now was seated. She was holding a small soup plate in her hand, and when she was done pouring a portion for herself, she gave the dish to her smiling little sister.

"I don't care" Ginny mumbled. "She still seems egocentric to me". Hermione caught herself in staring and quickly glanced over at her friend instead, sending her a small smile. "Yeah, she is so full of herself."

* * *

**_Present day_**

Hermione was pulled back to reality when Harry gently placed his hand on her shoulder asking her about something. It took her a moment to grasp that she had been caught in her own thoughts through an entire conversation and now her friends expected her to actually contribute with some sort of opinion. "Yes, yes I absolutely agree." she answered distantly.

"Really? But I thought you were completely against the idea about having anyone helping us out concerning you-know-what?" Ron sounded mildly confused and suddenly Hermione realised that maybe it wasn't the best idea to simply agree on something without knowing exactly what she was agreeing to. "What? Of course I am against that Ron, of course. I just…"

"Well we wouldn't tell them anything concerning you-know-what anyway. All we would do is to ask for some help with tracing down Greyback" Harry interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Hermione said confused. How had she just managed to completely miss out on this conversation?

"What? You want us to tell about the you-know-what?" Ron whispered loudly. "No, absolutely not" Harry answered heatedly "We don't need to tell them anything. Fleur will understand, she already offered her help. Besides…we need their help." He ran his hand through his messy hair before continuing. "There is no way that we could possibly manage to track him down by ourselves, we need help" It was easy to sense the defeat in Harry's voice. After all this time, all the things they've been through, it was finally time to acknowledge the fact that they needed assistance.

"You're right" Hermione heard herself agree. "We need help to track him down. So do we agree?" She glanced over at Ron who gave a slight nod of his head as a sign of his agreement. "It's settled then." Hermione let out a worried breath as she closed her eyes. By Merlin she hoped that they had reached the right decision.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece. Also, please note that this chapter title has nothing to do with any existing book/movie, it simply refers to what is says.

* * *

**_The Notebook_**

It didn't last long after Harry had explained their situation to Fleur that she had agreed to assist them. "Greyback, ze same werewolf zat bit Bill?" Harry nodded silently. When he had come to talk to Fleur in privacy, Clara had taken the hint and backed off gracefully. She had grabbed her jacket and left the apartment, saying she was in the need of some fresh air.

"'e is 'ere, in Paris?" Once again Harry's answer was a silent nod. However, it didn't last long before Ron seized the opportunity to join the conversation. "We need your help to track him down. Since you know the city and all…we…"

"We think he might have some information about something of great value to us" Harry filled in, pausing for a moment before continuing. "But as Ron said, we need your help to find him." Hermione had remained silent so far, not taking any part of the conversation, simply observing. If they were going to work together she needed to act professional. For Merlin's sake, they'd been under the same roof before! Several times even. But this time it was different.

She had wanted to write so many times, to contact Fleur. The easy excuse was the fact that she did not know where to address the letters to. And what was she meant to write anyway? That she was sorry that whatever it was that had been between them ended without ever really have started? That she missed the way Fleur's eyes would somehow light up when they reached eye contact and the way her skin almost glistened when it was kissed by the sun? No, even if she did have the address it was simply too difficult - too complicated to even try to go there.

She had tried to forget Fleur. To put her into a tiny box and simply lock her away in the back of mind and it almost worked. _Almost. _Time does heal, but all too soon everything she had tried to conceal, everything she had tried to forget, came back and hit her in the head. She remembered the first time seeing _them_ together. She had somehow sensed it before she had entered, somehow registered that familiar sensation telling her that a certain someone was sure to be found within the Orders headquarters. And yet it hit her like a sledgehammer seeing Bill and Fleur; sitting on the couch holding each other's hands. She had tried to hide her discomfort, but it only made matters worse that all Ginny was capable of was speaking of was her clear disapproval of her oldest brother's choice of girlfriend.

After that night, Hermione made a clear effort to avoid get-togethers where the couple would attend. She never spoke to Fleur and always tried to avoid any kind of contact. She was always busy with something else, conversing with others, studying or simply focussing on the task ahead; most frequently how to avoid eating her obligated second portion of food without Mrs Weasley noticing. But of course her luck was bound to run out. There were limits to how often she could allow herself to leave a room simply because of Fleur entering, and one evening she was simply caught off-guard. Somehow, Fleur had managed to slip into the study without Hermione noticing. Normally, her thrall would be an easy give away. But that evening, something was different. She had known from the moment she broke her number one rule and they got eye contact. Fleur's face was emotionless as she approached her, but in her eyes Hermione could see a conflict.

Without registering it Hermione rose from her seat, making ready to leave. But something held her back, literally. Fleur held on to her, making her stay, forcing her to face her. Hermione turned around reluctantly. It was too much, too complicated; Fleur was engaged to marry Bill, and she was in a relationship with Ron. It was simply too much! But instead of saying this, she felt herself grow silent as she met those two tranquilising eyes. She felt the blood starting to rush to her face, but none of it mattered because for a split second Fleur ran two delicate fingers over her face, putting a stray lock of hair behind Hermione's ear. Subconsciously Hermione seized Fleur's hand with her own. She couldn't bear to lose its touch, not again. She let out a stuttering breath as she looked back into those blue eyes. A part of her wanted to scream, how could Fleur do this to her? After all this time, how could she still have this sort of power over her?

The wedding was less than a month away, and Hermione knew that as soon as Harry arrived at the Burrow they would leave, they would have to go on their mission. So how could she stand there and pretend as if nothing was wrong, as if none of it mattered? How could Fleur make her feel as if they somehow still had a chance, as if she somehow felt something for Hermione too? Another stuttering breath was exhaled but this time it wasn't hers. In Fleur's eyes there was the same conflict, the same battle. She was torn as well, but in a different way. Hermione felt how Fleur's hand around her wrist loosened, but as it was about to fall she seized it not willing to let it go either. Hermione closed her eyes and felt herself lean in closer. But as she was about to find the sweet relief she had craved for so long, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. She could not do this, what had she been thinking? A million of similar thoughts ran through her head as she left the room and walked out, leaving Fleur behind for the third time in her life. A week later Bill and Fleur had announced that they were blowing the engagement off.

_"_Fenrir Greyback, one of ze most savage werewolves alive today. 'E enjoys ze taste of 'uman flesh, even in 'is 'uman form. 'e specializes in children..."

Hermione had once again been snapped out of her thoughts as Fleur had started to read. Apparently she had done some research on her own after Bill had been attacked. After reading out loud Fleur passed the small notebook to Harry. He noticed how Greybacks name was written under a chapter called _Werewolves_, along with Lupin's and Bill's. As he turned the pages he noticed that the book was divided into different sections. On the first pages there were basic descriptions of magical creatures, concerning ability and possible use. Hereafter followed a section with names of famous Death Eaters each with a variation of details concerning magic abilities, along with strengths and weaknesses. As he kept turning the pages, he to his surprise reached names from the Order. Even his own name, followed by Ron's and Hermione's was to be found in the notebook. He glanced through his own page, noticing that not only did it include all the commonly known facts, such as he survived several assaults committed by Voldemort himself. But also other information, such as him participating in the Triwizard tournament at the age of fourteen, being the so-called leader of Dumbledore's Army and such was included. The page, like the others, also involved a personal evaluation concerning his skill level and character. He knew that Fleur had opportunity to study his abilities years ago, but this data seemed rather up to date and accurate. She knew he could perform a Patronus Charm already in his third year and that the Disarming Spell was his preferred counter in a Duel. However, the text was followed by a question mark where everyone before him had received an exact figure between 1 and 10. As he flipped the pages he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Hermione and Ron hadn't received a digit either. However, he did noticed that at the bottom off Hermione's page was something written as an endnote, just like on his. But like his own it was in French, so he had no idea what it said.

Harry was about to flip back to the Werewolf section to read further about Greyback, as he noticed that he had almost missed out on the last page. But just as he was about to open the page Fleur gently grabbed the book, making a motion for him to let it go. "I wrote zis some time ago, before I travelled back to France. It was my intention to give it to ze Order, but after I got _excluded_ I found it hard to pass on, so I decided to keep it." Harry noticed how Fleur carefully tore out the last page before handing the book back to him.

"I don't know if you 'ave any use for it, but I would like you to 'ave it" She sent Harry a genuine smile as he accepted it. "I sincerely 'ope zat it can assist you in some way".

Harry returned the smile as he thanked her. But as they continued their conversation he couldn't help to wonder who's name had been standing on that very last page, and why Fleur didn't want them to read it.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Our Little Secret_**

Fleur left less than an hour after they had finished their conversation. Nothing had turned out as they had first expected. The war had spread further than they had anticipated; Paris was like London no longer safe.

"It puts things into perspective, how such a fundamental thing as equal rights can be questioned depending on the person asking. It's basic survival instincts; either them or us. We all pity the victim at the end of the gun. But deep down inside everyone would rather be the one pulling the trigger than the one taking the bullet." Ron raised his eyebrows clearly not understanding a single word she just had spoken. Hermione let out a silent sigh before she rephrased her sentence, excluding the muggle symbolism. "It's like Dumbledore said; it all comes down between choosing between what is right and what is easy."

"Well, I reckon it's quite easy to tell which side appeal to most ain't it?" Ron let out a grunt before situating himself next to Hermione in the couch. "Are you still with us mate?" Harry lifted his gaze from the notebook that he had been studying ever since Fleur's departure. She had left to seek an audience at Delacour Manor concerning their safety. If it went as planned, they would all leave tomorrow and by the end of the day be under her family's protection. All Fleur had to do was to assure that the formalities were settled before their arrival. She would return early the next morning.

They hadn't been particularly fond of the idea in the beginning; it was one thing to stay a single night in Fleur's apartment, and a complete other to stay several days at her family's manor. Yes, of course they could be of valuable assistance concerning the tracking of Greyback considering their massive substance of resources. However it simply didn't feel right, no matter how well protected they would be.

"Yeah, of course I am. It's just…I'm wondering if we are doing the right thing…" Harry silently mumbled. "About?" Ron asked clearly not following he's trail of thought.

"This whole situation. I mean how are we supposed to find any kind of clues concerning Horcruxes when we are all locked up in the middle of nowhere? I mean…" Hermione could hear the defeat in his voice, the tiredness. They had gone through so much and still they only seemed to have reached half way. "Maybe we don't have to do all the field work? Maybe for once we have gotten lucky. I mean come on mate, we have no idea where to even begin searching for this guy, and then what are the odds we run into the only French person we know? And what are the chances that this person actually has a massive network behind her, making it significantly easier to track down that basket case. So yeah, maybe for once we got lucky?" A heartfelt smile spread across Ron's lips before he continued. "Come on mate, we've broken into the Ministry, bloody Gringotts as well. It would be nice with a simple one for a change".

Maybe Ron was right? After all they've gone through, would he really start to complain about having a bit of luck on their side? They spent the rest of the day studying Fleur's notebook and debating what name might have been written on that final page. Clara brought them food as time passed, but they didn't see more of her then that. She spent her time in the kitchen and once in a while they could hear the door opening and closing as a sign of her departure and arrival.

It had been the most uneventful day Hermione could remember. To think that this was how her everyday used to be like, no running or fearing for your life, just talking, reading and enjoying each other's company. It seemed like a distant dream somehow, to imagine that so much had changed over the passing year. _Almost an entire year…_ It was unbelievable to think that they had been on their quest for so long. Time had taken its torn, and as she put her head to rest that night, she couldn't help but to fear the consequences of their search for Horcruxes.

* * *

"_You're lying, you filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, TELL THE TRUTH! What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run this knife right through you! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!_"

Gasping for air with a scream caught in her throat Hermione woke up with her wand clutched in her hand. "It was just a dream, just a nightmare" she said to herself. She still felt the burn all over her body as she slowly moved off the mattress and headed towards the kitchen. She let the tip of her fingers run over the still not healed scars on her arm. Nothing could remove them, no potion, no charm, nothing. Hermione had in all secrecy tried, but nothing had worked so far and it had brought her to the verge of tears. The thought of forever carrying a mark reminding her of that night, her screams and her pleads, the unbearable pain and Bellatrix's horrid laughter while torturing her. She couldn't deal with that thought.

She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and let some cold water run, waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature. The sound of the running water helped distracting her and for a brief moment she managed to keep her thoughts at bay. She had run out of the Dreamless Sleep potion a while ago. But for a brief moment she had hoped it actually would have a long-term effect, but then she started having the nightmares again. Every single night, the same nightmare, the same scenario would hunt her, the same face. She hadn't told Ron or Harry, mostly because she didn't know what to say. She knew both of them were already feeling guilty for what happened and she didn't want to add to the guilt. It wasn't their fault, it was no one's fault.

"Trouble sleeping Ms Granger?" Hermione almost dropped the glass due to the shock. She thought she had been alone in the kitchen, but as she looked closely she could make out a dark silhouette sitting by the kitchen table. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I just got a little surprised that's all." Her eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to be able to observe the way Clara tilted her head by this remark. "It's hard to get used to not being…" For some reason Hermione had a hard time finishing her sentence. "Alert?" Clara finished for her. "Yes, it is difficult to adjust to." Hermione took a small sip of her glass not knowing what to do. She didn't want to be impolite, but at the same time she didn't feel like talking either. Talking made things far too real, it added such gravity to their situation, her situation, that she simply didn't know how to comprehend it at the moment.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you" Clara suddenly said. "Excuse me?" Hermione was completely caught off-guard and she might have spoken a bit louder than she intended. Clara however, seemed unaffected. "I said; I am sorry for what have happened to you. It's obvious that you and your friends have experienced something terrible and for that I wish to express my empathy." Hermione didn't know why she had reacted so strongly and besides, how could Clara possibly know any details of what happened to her or what they had been through exactly. Nobody knew except themselves. Hermione knew she was supposed to respond and express her gratitude for Clara's affection, but she didn't.

"I was terrible back at school, concerning potions." Clara continued absent minded, unbothered by her lack of respond. "It was my absolute worst subject. Of course followed by divination, boy did I hate that." she started giggling to herself while shaking her head and to Hermione's surprise she did as well; recalling her own experience with her least favourite subjects. First year with Ron starting off by making his broom bang into his head with full force during Flying Lessons. Third year with Professor Trelawney, and Snape always scouting with his eagle eyes for an opportunity to get on their backs. Even though it had seemed bad back then, she couldn't deny that she missed those days. Those days that, despite their obvious element of danger, still held some sort of innocence.

"However, one potions ingredient I did come to love and recognize over the years." Hermione turned her attention bac to Clara's voice, which had turned stern as she rose from her seat. "It's only used in one potion." Seriousness filled her voice and Hermione didn't know why but she suddenly felt a bit uneasy. "The Moon Lily is so unique and exquisite of nature, its delicate scent can so easily be overwhelmed, and yet it can linger for weeks. However, it's dangerously addictive and the mind needs to labour impressions".

Hermione knew where this was heading and she knew she didn't have to hear this. She could walk away, she could tell Clara off, tell her to back off or simply that it was none of her business - but she didn't. Hermione was surprised that she didn't even feel the slightest of resentment. Instead she felt… relieved? She couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt as if she needed to hear what Clara had to say, as if she needed to hear it from someone. Someone who wouldn't judge her, someone who…who didn't know…

"And the mind does this subconsciously by dreaming." Clara got closer as she continued, but Hermione didn't move. She noticed that Clara was holding something in her hand, but she didn't ask what it was. She didn't ask anything, she simply stood there. "I wish I could promise that this could give you the effect that you crave." She revealed a small flask that she placed on the table in the space between them. "But I do promise that it will give you the result that you've been longing for." Clara turned on her heel and started heading towards her room, leaving Hermione completely to herself. "It's completely up to you Ms Granger" she said over her shoulder before leaving the room. "It will be our little secret. No one has to know. No one will judge" And with those words she closed the door and left Hermione in the empty kitchen, the small flask placed on the table in front of her.

Hermione picked it up to examine it, not knowing what to think. As she went back to sleep she thought about all they've been through the last couple of months and how they all carried their own burden. Her thoughts trailed over Gringotts and Malfoy Manor, but only for the briefest of moments. She squeezed her eyelids together tightly to block out the pictures that started flashing before her eyes. No, there were still certain things she couldn't bear to think of_._


	8. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note_**

First of all, thank you all for the reviews! You make the world a better place :) However, it seems as if the story might be a bit confusing to some, so I'll try to be a bit clearer. Please do let me know if it is still a problem or if I can do something else to improve.

This chapter describes Hermione remembering some events that took place before the start of the story, such as Malfoy Manor and the break in at Gringotts. This also gives an explanation to what Hermione's nightmares (mentioned in the previous chapter) are about.

If this story was a cake I would say "Bon Appétit". But as it is clearly not, just please enjoy it :)

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Someone Watching Over Me_**

Hermione could feel tears welling up her eyes; she was on her knees with her hands bound tightly behind her back. The thick ropes around her wrists were carving into her skin, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was absolute horror. Horror which only was amplified by the encouraging looks Narcissa was sending her son and the way Draco almost reluctantly examined them, while she could feel Greyback's eyes hungrily roaming her figure.

Suddenly the doors were ripped open and in stormed Lucius Malfoy, he straightened his back trying to gather his posture; Hermione almost couldn't recognize him. His once pompous and pretentious exterior had completely altered. His hands were fidgeting as his grey eyes hungrily travelled across the room. He didn't even acknowledge the presence of the Snatcher's or Greyback, his eyes were solely fixed on the three people bound on his floor. He quickly walked up next to his wife and son to examine their prisoners further, incapable or unwilling to hide the smile of glee on his face as a result of their presence.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" he asked excitedly. The smile stiffened on Lucius lips and a flicker of annoyance passed in his eyes when his son didn't immediately answer his question. "Well?"

"I can't …I can't be sure." Draco hesitantly answered as his eyes nervously wandered from Harry's figure to Hermione's and Ron's. It was clear that Lucius used all his might to restrain himself. "But look at him carefully. Look! Come closer!" Lucius placed his arm awkwardly around his son's shoulders as he almost pushed him forward, closer towards them. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven…" The last part was hissed through his teeth as Lucius hand grabbed on to the nape of Draco's neck. "It is absolutely vital that we know if it is indeed him before we summon the Dark Lord"

Even in the dim light Hermione could see how Draco lost the little colour left in his face by the mention of the Dark Lord. The black suit he was wearing suddenly seemed far too big for him. A pale hand slid gently around his wrist and Draco looked up to meet his mother's eyes. She sent him an affectionate smile as she carefully pulled her son out of his father's grip. "Just take your time love, take all the time you need…"

Narcissa had barely spoken the words before the doors once again were ripped open. "Do we have visitors Cissy?" Bellatrix asked with traces of excitement in her voice as she walked in, her black dress floating behind her. Bellatrix's face was motionless as she passed the Snatchers and Greyback. She tilted her head from one side to another while examining the group of people, her wand making lazy circles in her hair while she let out a soft chuckle of excitement. "Yes Bella, as a matter of fact we do". There was no annoyance or reluctance in Narcissa's voice, Lucius however did not seem near as indifferent to the interruption as his wife did.

"May I please remind you that this is my household you find yourself in _Bella _and these _visitors _are under my authority" there was a warning undertone in Lucius voice, but Bellatrix's eyes simply narrowed in response, her head stopped in its movement and she now fixed her gaze on Lucius. She had stopped playing with her hair and her wand was now held in a firm grip as she approached Lucius.

"And here I thought family was about sharing?" A sleek smile spread across her lips while Lucius' features stiffened. The way Bellatrix kept pacing around him seemed to make him uneasy, however he did his best to not let it show. "I mean after all… it can so easily happen unpleasant things. Especially for people considered traitors…or for people who seem to have lost…their wands"

Lucius's knuckles were now completely white, his hands firmly clenched into fists. Bellatrix's face was mere inches from his own and it was easy to see it took all his might not to launch out at her. A smile of pure spite was on Bellatrix's lips and she sent Lucius a look of pure defiance.

It was first when Narcissa broke in between the two with a firm "Enough!" that Bellatrix broke her eye contact with Lucius. But her triumphing expression immediately vanished at the sight of what one of the Snatchers was clenching on to in his hand.

"Where did you get _that_ from!?" She gestured with her wand at the sword but the Snatcher just looked at her dumbfounded. He opened his mouth, but before he could even respond a jet of light had hit him. "Oi!" one of the other Snatcher's took out his wand clearly upset by the unprovoked attack on his comrade and his fellow snatchers quickly followed his lead.

"You dare to threaten me? ME!? A pureblood, one of the Dark Lords most trusted servants!?" Bellatrix spat as she quickly approached them. "Well, I suppose I better teach you some manners then." Hermione couldn't even register what really happened. There was an explosion of different colours, followed by the sound of three more bodies colliding with the floor. Greyback hadn't seized his wand; he hadn't even moved a muscle. He simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down on the four bodies scattered on the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" he growled, as Bellatrix bent down to pick up the sword one Snatcher just mere moments ago had clutched firmly in his hand. "No it wasn't." She answered absently while her dark eyes were inspecting every detail of the glittery blade. "However I will tell you what is necessary Fenrir…" Her eyes didn't leave the sword as she slowly walked up beside him "…and that is respect." Bellatrix was talking in a casual matter-of-fact tone as she let the tip of the sword slowly trail down his neck. "Now tell me…where did you get this sword?" her voice was nothing more but a mere whisper and her eyes never left the blade.

"We found it among their belongings, certain it was worth a couple of quids I let the boys have it…" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed dangerously at this but she didn't react any other way, instead she kept trailing the blade around Greyback's neck in an almost sensual manner. "Did they give you their names?"

"Yes, the ugly bloke says his name is Vernon Dudley. The red head first started out being a

Stan Shunpike but after a bit of _persuasion_ he changed his mind to Barny Weasley. And the pretty little thing there" a hideous smile spread across his lips as he glanced in Hermione's direction "she claims to be a Penelope Clearwater."

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip while a frown appeared on her forehead. "So… you tell me that what we have here; is a girl who fits the description of someone who is known to travel with the Brat Who Lived, and an obvious Weasel. Combining this knowledge with the fact that they were indeed traveling with a third person who happen to match the description of Potter, except…well he is rather swollen, but you get my pretty little picture?" She tilted her head from one side to the other, chewing on her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner.

"For Merlin's sake Bellatrix! Let's just summon the Dark Lord now if you are so certain." Lucius was on the verge of hysteria as he rolled up his sleeve, not willing to waste another second. "Ahh, don't be daft Lucius" Bellatrix said calmly. "If you summon the Dark Lord now he would have our heads". Lucius completely froze in his movement "But you of course already knew that, didn't you _puppy_?"

For the first time Bellatrix looked Greyback directly in the eyes as she spoke to him. "I wasn't completely sure what exactly it was that we were dealing with, so I thought I would let someone with a little more… _expertize_ decide what to make of it". Greyback explained. "You're still not answering my question." Bellatrix immediately replied, eager to get an answer.

"Yes I am, you're simply not listening you daft b…." Before he had time to finish his sentence Bellatrix cut him on his cheek. "Don't forget who you're talking to _dog_." Fenrir's upper lip twitched, exposing his canines but he didn't say anything. He simply clenched his jaws firmly shut and gave her a slight nod of his head, as small drops of blood slowly ran down his face.

Bellatrix carefully put the sword up against the wall before continuing. "Draco help your parents move these bodies down to the courtyard, where I will finish their_ lesson _later". She said, lazily gesturing towards the four stunned Snatchers on the floor. Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but the warning look he received from his wife made him close it again.

Bellatrix had turned her back on Greyback and now her full focus was on the three people bound on the floor, her eyes traveling over their figures. "Fenrir, please escort _our_ guests down to the dungeon." Greyback quickly walked right passed her, but as he was about to pull them away Bellatrix added "Except… Except for the girl." A vile smile spread across her lips as her eyes fixed solely on Hermione.

"No! You can have me! Take me!" Ron pleadingly screamed as Greyback led him and Harry down the stairs. "Ahh, don't worry Blood Traitor; if she dies under questioning, you'll be next in line." She let out a malicious laughter as Ron pleadingly yelled out Hermione's name.

Hermione could hear Ron's protesting screams as he and Harry disappeared down the stairs, but all she could focus on now was how Bellatrix slowly was approaching her. "Alone at last" she said with a devious smile as she toyed with her wand. Hermione was still on her knees, eyes firmly fixed on the ground in front of her. She was too scared to look up to meet the eyes she felt burning on her form.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU, FILTH!"

It felt as if she was hit by a sledgehammer, her vision got blurry for a second as her cheek collided with the stone floor and she heard herself let out a whimper of pain. "There, there little Muddy, don't be sad. It's not your fault that your revolting Muggle parents didn't know how to raise you proper. What can I say? It's in your blood." Bellatrix let out an almost hysterical laughter at the end of her sentence. She leaned down and with an elegant swift of her wand cut Hermione's wrists loose.

"There we are, much more civilized already." Hermione felt herself being pulled back up on her knees, this time facing Bellatrix directly.

"You and I are going to play a little game you understand? It's called Twenty Questions for the Mudblood, and here is just one itzy bitzy tiny rule you have to follow, okay? You have to answer every single question truthfully. Do you understand? Every. Single. One" Hermione could feel her heart almost pounding a hole in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Suddenly Bellatrix was down on her knees next to Hermione. With a firm grip on her hair she yanked Hermione's head forcefully back, as she whispered into her ear. "How can we play if you don't even know how to follow one single rule?" Before Hermione had time to reply Bellatrix was back on her feet raising her wand. "Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the floor screaming her lungs out. It felt as if her head was going to burst. Her bones were on fire. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin. Her intestines were boiling. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming… but then, it stopped… Somewhere in the distance she could hear Ron screaming, but it was overruled by Bellatrix's shattering laughter. "My, my, my…Do we have a screamer?"

Hermione couldn't move, it was as if her body was paralyzed. She knew that the interrogation hadn't even begun yet and she was already paralyzed with fear. "One simple question Mudblood, where did you get the sword?"

"We…we found it please…we just…"

"LIAR! CRUCIO!"

Once again Hermione felt the all-consuming pain, once again she heard her own screams as she felt her body being shattered into oblivion. She didn't know how long it lasted; she was at the edge of unconsciousness when it finally came to an end. She didn't even feel how Bellatrix was straddling her, how hot tears ran down her cheeks or how pearls of sweat had emerged on her forehead; she barely noticed the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"You know, I have a confession to make Muddy." Hermione could barely register Bellatrix's face as she spoke to her, but she could register something silvery reflecting the dim light in the dark room. "As much as I love my wand; the ability, the power. It is just not the same as using a more primitive tool." Bellatrix let out a sigh of admiration as she continued examining the dagger she had seized from within her robes. "You know this has been passed down in my family for generations. You should be quite honoured actually…"

Hermione could still not register what it was that Bellatrix was holding but she knew it couldn't possibly be anything pleasant. "I mean even though you get the emotional satisfaction by using a wand, it's just not the same. There are so many small details lost, everything goes so fast and the feeling…" Bellatrix paused for a moment; she looked up into the air as if she philosophized over one of life's greatest wonders. "The physical feeling, the physical satisfaction is just…not the same. So we are going to do things a bit differently now; I am going to ask the same question until you give me the right answer. Every time that you lie, hesitate or just all in all don't tell me what I want to hear, I'll either use my little heirloom here…" She waved sloppily with the double-edged dagger for illustration. "…Or I'll use our favourite curse. Do you understand?" Hermione's head nodded franticly.

"Good. Now tell me; HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT!?"

* * *

Hermione's screaming was driving both Ron and Harry mad. But after a while they realised that it wasn't the screaming that scared them the most, it was the silence. When they could no longer hear Hermione, but only Bellatrix's hysterical voice yelling for answers followed by another curse, then Harry found himself clenching on to the little piece of mirror Sirius had given him, pleading for help. He repeated the same sentence at least a dozen times.

"Help us! We're in the cellar of the Malfoy Manor. Please, help us!" He begged to see that pair of blue eyes he knew he had seen before, but nothing happened. Ron kept screaming his lungs out while struggling with the ropes binding him. Dean and Luna, who had greeted them at their arrival in the cellar, had tried to calm him, but it was no use. He kept screaming her name even after her screams had stopped; tears of desperation were welling up his eyes and Harry looked into the little piece of glass one last time.

"Please somebody help us… please somebody save us". But as he shut his eyes to prevent the tears from running down his face, he failed to see that a pair of light blue eyes was looking back at him.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was; when she opened her eyes she couldn't recognize her surroundings. She didn't know if she was conscious or if she was dreaming. Her body felt numb and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. In the back of her mind she registered a loud crack, the sound of heated voices, and a door closing. There was also silence, but there was no longer any connection between her body and her awareness. Her eyelids were simply too heavy to keep open and she felt her body floating away. She had almost let go of her consciousness when she felt someone pulling her back; someone calling out for her, holding on to her.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? Hermione, can you hear me? You have to stay awake!" Hermione tried to open her eyes but they were so incredibly heavy. However, the person was persistent; they kept calling out for her and wouldn't let her go. She felt the bitter taste of some sort of liquid mixing with the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She didn't know if she dared to swallow it, she didn't know the person - maybe it was some sort of trick. However, she had no choice when she felt how her head was tilted back and how the liquid slowly ran down her throat.

Suddenly there was a buzzing feeling spreading over her whole body, she felt how she started to regain feeling in her limbs and soon after she started feeling the pain and the throbbing in her head. "I know it hurts and I know your body wants you to let go, but I need you to stay with me..." Hermione felt her eyes open, but everything floated together. It was too dark in the room; her eyes couldn't adjust to the dim light.

"Hermione, someone is here to rescue you, but it is important that you are conscious when that happens okay?" Her vision was starting to get back, her eyes were starting to adjust, but she still couldn't perceive anything else then a dark shade of the person holding on to her. "The witch torturing you." Hermione's body tensed just by the mere mention of it. She let out a whimper and she felt her hands clenching on to something or someone. "Remember what the witch torturing you said, what she was so concerned about you and your friends had done." Hermione felt two hands gently grabbing on to her cheeks to comfort her, to make her focus on the person talking to her instead. Hermione sensed movement, the darkness which had consumed the person's face slowly dissolved; she was capable of perceiving two concerned eyes, but nothing more.

"They are coming" Hermione felt how the warmth of the hands disappeared from her face. "I will make sure that you will get out of here safely, just remember to stay awake…stay conscious." The person faded away into the darkness of the room, and as Hermione felt the person leave, a tear trailed down her cheek.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and she felt herself being forcefully pulled to her feet by an invisible force. Everything was a haze. However, she recognized the heated voices, she recognized the faces. She registered Bellatrix yelling something to Draco about Greyback, but it was too hard to grasp what was going on. Everything was going so fast.

Suddenly she heard Ron calling out for her, there were flashes of light. She felt something sharp forced against her throat and the next thing she knew, she was forcefully pushed to the ground. There was a sound of shattered glass and someone screaming her name. Someone was holding on to her, telling her that she was safe. Then the floor disappeared from beneath her feet, the room evaporate and the next thing she felt was soft, powdery sand cherishing her face. She heard Ron calling out to her, telling her that she was safe now. But it was not his face that she saw; it was not his voice that she heard comforting her. Her mind is back in the study, with two slender fingers delicately tracing over her face, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The scent of summer and of warmth and safety enveloped her. She closed her eyes and finally she let go of her consciousness.

##

She found out later that it was Dobby who had come to their rescue; the little house-elf had lost his life at the expense for his heroic actions. _Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf_. The letters were carved into nothing more but an ordinary rock. No, no one would have been able to tell that this was the final resting place for the always kind and caring elf, if it hadn't been for that little insignificant rock.

Images of Dobby with his always colourful and curious combinations of clothes flashed before her eyes. Variations of socks, aprons, clothes in general. He would carry all with the same pride, always the same loving smile on his lips, his big eyes always shining with the same genuine happiness. He had an ever-lasting loyalty and adoration towards Harry. A smile spread across her lips as she thought back on the obvious horror on Harry's face when they had arrived at the Room of Requirement for their last D.A meeting before Christmas two years ago. Hundreds of Harrys hanging down from the ceiling everywhere, smiling at them. All followed with the same text "_Have a Very Harry Christmas". _Harry's face had been priceless and even though she sometimes had found Dobby's adoration of him to the verge of the extreme, he had always been there for him. He had been there for them.

She had woken up screaming in a foreign bed. Ron had quickly grabbed on to her hand trying to calm her down. But all she could do was screaming, crying out that they hadn't stolen anything, that they hadn't been to any vault. It was first after a while she had stopped shaking, stopped crying.

Ron had told her everything; how Dobby had come to their rescue down in the cellar, how they had managed to disarm both Bellatrix and Draco, but then he paused. It was as if he himself hadn't really caught on to what actually had happen, his eyes were fixed on Hermione's but she could see there was a flicker of discomfort in them, a flicker of pain.

"Dobby disarmed Narcissa, but Bellatrix had gone all mental." His thumb was carefully stroking the back of her hand; he gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing. "She held a knife to your throat…we had to hand over our wands…I mean, she threated to kill you." Now Hermione was the one giving Ron's hand a gentle squeeze. She didn't blame him; it wasn't his fault, whatever it was that had happen to her. Truth being told, she could barely remember anything of what had happened, only incoherent images and brief flashes of emotions. Hermione felt her body growing tense as she tried to think back; for a split second she was scared of closing her eyes, afraid of what she might see.

"For a moment there, I thought…" Ron visibly felt uncomfortable talking about the incidence; he paused for a moment before continuing. "Then the chain holding the chandelier broke. I don't know how it happened, but suddenly it just did…You barely made it out of the way." Hermione looked questioningly at him. "You and Bellatrix were standing right beneath it you see, she released you to jump out of the way herself as it came crashing to the floor" He paused.

"I supposed she pushed you aside as she tried to get out of the way herself, I mean she must have because else you would… Anyways, debris was flying everywhere. Harry managed to disarm Draco and threw me a wand and that's how I brought you here. Bill healed you the best that he could, but unfortunately there was certain things he couldn't fix."

Hermione shook her head as she felt tears running down her cheeks, the tip of her fingers were carefully tracing over the bandage covering most of her forearm. The memories were starting to come back to her, and she closed her eyes to keep her feelings at bay. "Ron, t-there is something I need to tell you. I think I might know where to find another Horcrux."

* * *

Hermione stood listening to the sound of waves colliding with the beach, taking in the heavy smell of salt and the rough cold wind. Her parents used to take her to the beach in the Easter holidays. They would go there with blankets and a disposable grill, and just sit and enjoy the sound of the waves, playing games, reading stories, simply enjoying each other's company. It had been years since they last had gone, now she was always too busy or she simply chose not to come home at all. She had grown up and they had grown apart.

She wrapped her arms around herself; it had been so long, she had tried to forget and now she realised that maybe she would never be allowed to spend another Easter day on the beach with her parents again… Maybe her parents would never realize the fact that… She stopped her mind from going any further. Instead she wiped the tears off her face and seized the small flask in her pocket; the strong wind and heavy smell of sea did nothing to conceal the horrid smell of the flask's content. She took one last look down on the inscription carved into the rock. "Thank you." she silently muttered before she emptied the content of the flask and headed back to Harry, Ron and Griphook, who were all waiting for her.

* * *

It hadn't been an empty warning Bill had given Harry concerning Griphook. Even though he had agreed to help them, Hermione could not help but to feel slightly uncomfortable by the way he looked at her as Harry told him that he could let her have the sword in her purse _for now. _It was clear that he didn't trust them any more than they trusted him, and to be relying on him to hold his part of the bargain was defiantly not the most comfortable feeling in the world. Never the less, here they were, standing right outside the great marble building that is Gringotts, knowing that soon their faiths would be in the hands of a wizard-hating Goblin.

"You okay?" Ron whispered through his beard. Bill and he had done their best to disguise his true identity and she had to admit, they had done a pretty good job. Travers had barely bothered to lay eyes on him, however he had unfortunately shown a bit too much interest in Hermione's disguise and for her taste he had come a bit too close for comfort. Luckily for them, Hermione had apparently missed out on a career opportunity as an actress; when he had started asking questions concerning her confinement to the Malfoy manor, she had managed to turn the situation to her own advantage, undermining Travers's own allegiance to the Dark Lord. However, while she had spoken to Travers it had felt as if someone had been watching them and she hadn't been able to shake the feeling. She gave Ron a nod of her head as answer then they headed up the grand staircase; about to break in to one of the most secure places in the world.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Psst, 'Mione? You still awake?" Harry had heard Hermione getting up moments earlier, figuring she might still be awake. She had another nightmare, the way she had tossed and turned in her sleep and mumbled all sorts of things, had let him know. He thought that they had passed, but now they seemed to have retuned. It had all begun after Malfoy Manor and even though she never said or mentioned anything, he knew they had something to do with what had happened back then. "Yes, I'm awake " a silent whisper replied. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder…" She paused for a moment before continuing on another trail. "You remember when we escaped from Gringotts?"

"Yes?" Harry answered, not sure where she was going with it. "Do you remember how we managed to escape? I don't mean just from the building, but from the vault as well?"

"To be honest, no. Not exactly. All I remember is that feeling of panic, how I felt I was being crushed alive, and that insufferable pain of all that metal scorching my skin." He could hear how his own voice cracked at the end of the sentence. No, he didn't remember how they had made it out, all he remembered was the pain and the fear, knowing there was no possible way for them to escape after Griphook had sealed the doors to the vault. For a moment, he had actually thought that that was how it was going to end. But then something happened; he didn't know how but somehow the doors had unlocked and busted open. Of course briefly after they had been swarmed by security guards, but in the end it had all solved itself.

"I don't remember either" Hermione silently replied. "I know how we escaped, but not how we managed to. I mean…. Haven't you wondered how the doors suddenly just unlocked and opened? Bogrod had already been killed and Griphook was the one leaving us to die…"

"Maybe he hadn't locked them proper? Or maybe they caved from the pressure of all the gold?" Harry could hear how farfetched those explanations seemed, but honestly it was the best he could do.

"The dragon was chained from underneath Harry." A moment of silence followed. "I know both you and Ron thought that it was me making the chain break, but there was no way I could possibly reach it".

"But how then?" Harry asked, clearly confused. "I don't know it just, broke." Harry felt his forehead frown; it didn't make any sense, it wasn't possible. How could all this be?

"There is also something else. Back at Malfoy Manor, before you came to rescue me, I think…no, I am certain that…" Hermione started.

"Hey guys, could you please try to keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here." Ron suddenly grunted. Clearly annoyed, he turned his back towards them as a sign for them to stop talking completely. Hermione didn't finish her sentence after that, and soon after the room was once again filled by Ron's loud snoring.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note_**

Thank you to my lovely Beta Reader - You are a lifesaver and without you, this story would never have been posted publically.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Change of Rules_**

"Are you sure this is the best possible way?" Harry asked with clear traces of scepticism in his voice. He did not like the idea of being separated from Ron and Hermione, not even for just a couple of hours. "'arry I am absolute certain zat zis is ze best way possible." Fleur was sitting by the kitchen table: dark circles under her eyes witnessed about exhaustion after an entire day had passed without rest or sleep.

She had returned early this morning, Harry had heard the sound of a door closing, briefly followed by voices. Fleur had no doubt sought out Clara's opinion on the matter. Somehow this annoyed him; why would Fleur ask for Clara's opinion over theirs? What kind of knowledge did she possess that they didn't? What qualifications did she have? He was thankful for her helping them out in the beginning, but it was Fleur they had asked for assistance, not her. And now as they were sitting by the kitchen table, he felt as if he held no authority or ability to influence or affect the upcoming turn of events. It was as if they had already made the decision for him, without even consulting him to begin with.

"I understand your worries Mr. Potter" Clara had been leaning up against the kitchen counter in the background, simply observing the conversation until now, but somehow it seemed as if she could sense his frustration. She stepped forward towards them as he felt her eyes examining his features. "But it is important that you understand that Fleur was not trying to undermine your authority by suggesting this option. People are searching everywhere for two boys and a girl, even with Fleur by your side you would still be far too easily spotted."

Clara took the seat next to Fleur and situated herself opposite Harry as Fleur continued. "It is a long way from 'ere to Delacour Manor. And as you've experienced for yourself, to Apparate into the city is no longer safe. But if you Apparate from 'ere to some place near the city boarder, our chances of being discovered are significantly reduced."

"And how do you plan on us making it the rest of the way?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, it is too risky to use any sort of public transportation - you would not only be exposing yourself to danger, but a lot of innocent Muggles as well" She paused for a moment. "Delacour Manor lies in a small village a little outside Paris. It is not an issue going zere, it is to make it zere without getting noticed."

"Hence it is the best idea to split up" Harry mumbled silently. He understood, he really did, but he couldn't help but the unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something would go wrong. After all, something always did…

* * *

"Don't worry, okay? I'm certain Harry and Fleur will take good care of each other." Ron protectively laid his arm around Hermione's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "After all, we are the ones stuck with Apparating together with a person who has never even been to the place before! You should probably worry more about us making it there in one piece, than Harry."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hermione tried to return his smile, but it only came off half-heartedly. She made a movement of wanting to put on her jacket, forcing him to release her.

"Are you ready to go?" a voice asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Ron answered with the smile still on his face. Hermione however, didn't look up to meet Clara's gaze.

"Okay then. Let us see if we can make it there in one piece, shall we Mr. Weasley?"

* * *

They had walked for almost an hour when Clara abruptly stopped in her tracks. She had been walking a couple of steps ahead of them the entire time, but now she stood completely still allowing them to catch up with her.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked silently. "I don't think we are alone" Clara answered as she silently seized her wand. "Come on, what are you guys taking about?" Ron carelessly took a couple of steps forward. "We haven't met or seen anyone for more tha…"

"RON LOOK OUT!"

A jet of light shot through his chest and with a silent groan he fell limp to the ground. Suddenly flashes were shot from everywhere and before Hermione had the time to react, she herself fell to the ground with thick ropes binding her. Clara had disappeared from her sight, and now the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching was to be heard. _She left us. I can't believe she just abandoned us! How could she?_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't those young lovers from the night before yesterday." Hermione had recognized the voice immediately and as he slowly approached her she felt a dreadful horror building up inside. "You missed me?" Hermione couldn't help but to notice that he was wearing a black velvet glove on his right hand as he leaned down and forced her to meet his fiery gaze.

"She n-needs to be taken back to c-custody" a stuttering voice suddenly sounded from the crowd of Snatchers - a voice that Hermione recognized almost immediately.

"Listen up you self-righteous little piece of shit" The Death Eater rose forcefully to his feet, turning around to address whomever it was that had so wrongly intervened. "You are not in any position of telling me what to do; you are at the bottom of the food chain here. And if you as much as try to speak to me again, I promise that even if I have to face that psychotic bitch of an aunt you have, I'll have your head. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco's eyes flickered, his skin was paler than usual but he stood his ground. "M-my aunt left me in c-charge, which means t-that I am your s-superior. You can do whatever you want after the Dark Lord has decided what to make of them."

"I don't know how you fell into mercy Malfoy, but I promise you one day…" He paused clenching his fist forcefully together before continuing. "Now, I'm going to take my price, right here right now. Unless you plan on stopping me…Tell me… Do you plan on stopping me?" There was a challenging undertone in his voice as he took another step forth; his face mere inches from Draco's.

Hermione's heart was racing in her chest. She looked pleadingly up at Malfoy, but as he turned away her heart stopped. She completely froze in her movement. And as the Death Eater slowly started to approach her, she felt tears welling up her eyes.

* * *

"So?" Harry started awkwardly. "How have you been?" Most of the walk to Delacour Manor had passed in silence, but there were limits to how much awkward silence he could take. Harry felt how the blood rushed to his cheeks as an amused smile spread across Fleur's lips. So much time had passed. She had almost forgotten what a shy boy Harry in fact was when all his barriers were peeled away.

"I've been okay I suppose, merci for asking." A moment of silence followed before she continued. "'ow about you? You've been okay?" Harry let out a silent chuckle. "No, I honestly can't say I have." He had to stop himself from laughing, but coming to think of it, that was really a pretty messed up question. All those times he nearly had gotten both himself and his friends killed. No that's not okay - it's many things, but okay is not one of them.

The next couple of minutes passed in silence. All those things he had been through the last couple of months, heck the last seven years. Somehow they all suddenly seemed surreal. Seriously, how could anyone ever survive all that?

"I'm sorry Fleur, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just…"

"I know" She suddenly broke in, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "You don't 'ave to explain yourself to me, it's okay" He looked into her eyes and gave her a thankful smile. "You know, in some way I 'ave always admired you." He raised his eyebrows not really knowing what to say. "You've always managed to pull zrough somehow, no matter 'ow 'opeless ze situation may seem. And zat is admirable, at least to me."

"Thank you" was all he managed to reply as he once again felt the heat beneath his cheeks.

"So?" he continued, trying to once again escape the uncomfortable silence. "Where do you and Clara know each other from? If you don't mind me asking." Fleur let out a soft sigh as if thinking, she knew that Harry would never overstep intentionally. "Well, it's a long story…" she said before continuing. "…maybe some ozer time?" They had reached the great metal gate with her family crest carved into it. The others should be here anytime now.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what had just happen. Unexpectedly all the Snatchers had started fighting among themselves, jinxes and curses flying everywhere. And suddenly it just stopped, scattered bodies lying everywhere. Draco had in the very beginning been hit in the back and was now laying face down somewhere. The only person still standing was the Death Eater who moments earlier had been confronted by Draco. Somehow he had managed to avoid all the hexes and now he was once again approaching her.

"I-if you come any closer… I-I'll scream" she threatened. "Oh, please do" a hideous smile spread across his lips as he knelt down beside her. "It will only make it that much more pleasurable." he leaned down. Hermione felt his hot breath against her ear. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this so much."

"Not as much as I am going to enjoy this you sick pervert" The Death Eater was suddenly yanked back on his feet, a wand pressed hard against his throat.

"Oh it's the little firefly, I thought I could sense your pr…" but before he had the time to finish his sentence he fell to his knees screaming in pain.

Clara's features had completely altered; her milky white skin turned grey with an almost dark lucent glow to it. And nothing was left of those brilliant blue eyes as a thick blackness seemed to have consumed them. Hermione let out a silent whimper as she tried to pull away; dark veins scattered around Clara's face pulsated as her face contracted into pure rage.

"I should kill you for what you've done, what you planned to do." Clara hissed between her teeth, the man still screaming his lungs out. "However, that would almost make me as bad as you." she paused for a moment "Almost." She let her wand fall, breaking the curse, allowing the man to catch his breath. She then directed her wand at his head instead, mumbling a spell under her breath, a spell Hermione knew far too well.

For a couple of minutes everything fell silent, the Death Eater was now staring obliviously down on the forest floor. She leaned down against his ear as she once again directed her wand at his temple, whispering. "You are going to start walking. You won't stop or rest until you reach your superior's hideout. When you are asked what happened and if you meet anyone, you shall tell them the truth; how you met no one, how you saw nothing. How your men suddenly started to fight amongst themselves and you decided to retreat. You don't think that this area is of any interest. You don't think that you are going to find the ones you're looking for here. Do you understand?"

For a moment his eyes flickered, Clara let out a groan as she placed her free hand on his neck and repeated her question. The Death Eater nodded; his look distant as a familiar transparent veil clouded his eyes. "Now, start walking." He rose to his feet and reluctantly started to put one foot in front of the other. He did not look back on them, he simply started to walk and soon he disappeared out from their sight.

Hermione felt tears trailing down her cheeks; it was all simply too much. As Clara looked down at her, her gaze softened and her eyes turned back to their original blue colour. "I'm sorry." she said as situated herself besides Hermione, examining her features. With a swift movement of her wrist she cut over the ropes binding her. Hermione felt the urge to pull away, but she didn't. The way Clara's hands carefully covered her face, the concerned look in her eyes - it all seemed safe, familiar somehow. "You're safe now Ms Granger, everything is going to be okay."

Ron let out a silent whimper as a sign of his slow awakening. "I need to go check up on Mr. Weasley, okay? You'll be okay?" Hermione felt how her head gave a slight nod as reply. Clara immediately rose to her feet and walked over to Ron's still motionless figure a couple of feet away. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to run away, to shake off that nasty feeling that was still lingering on her skin, to scream at the top of her lungs. Stumbling she rose to her feet, she crossed her arms around her chest as if seeking some sort of comfort. All those limp bodies just lying there, Merlin knew when they would start coming back to their senses. But suddenly, to her great horror, she realised something. One person was missing.

She turned around to warn Clara, but the sight that met her made the blood freeze in her veins. Malfoy had raised his wand, aiming it directly at her with a big rock clenched in his fist. Clara was laying face down the forest floor.

"I-I can't let you get away…" His eyes twitched and Hermione could see how small pearls of sweat had emerged on his forehead. "I-I need to set t-things right. If h-he finds out t-that I let you get away, he would not only k-kill me, but my family as well." The rock hit the ground with a silent bump as he used both his shaking hands to aim at her. "Y-You are going to tell me where to find Potter."

"Draco please, you don't have to…"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME YOU FILTH! Y-You are a filthy mudblood, n-nothing more! You don't h-have the right to speak to me. Now, I'm going to ask you again, and if you don't answer me t-this time, I-I will harm you."

"Draco please…"

"Shut up and tell me where he is."

"Please, it doesn't have to be this way" Hermione felt the tears welling up her eyes.

"WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Hermione registered Malfoy pulling his wand back, but something stopped him in his movement, making him scream out in pain.

A blackness was crawling up over his skin, spreading from where that grey translucent hand had seized his wrist. Hermione felt herself falling to her knees as a blast of coldness collided with her body.

Draco fell to the ground as well, screaming his lungs out, but Clara just looked him. She looked at him with those all-consuming black eyes. Hermione could see a blackness was crawling from Clara's chest; over her shoulder, down her arm and over to Draco's body. The darkness was spreading from Draco's wrist and slowly crawling over his arm, making its way over his shoulder. It was slowly creeping over his skin, as if it was going to consume him whole.

Hermione could see how his pleading eyes were begging Clara to stop, but she didn't. She didn't say anything, all she did was to lean further down against him and place her other hand on his chest, which made Draco scream even louder than before. Hermione rose to her feet, she had to do something, make Clara stop. She screamed for her but it was as if she didn't register Hermione calling out her name.

As she slowly tried to approach them, she once again felt a wave of coldness colliding with her body. She stumbled back a couple of steps as she felt something inside, near her chest, breaking. Sadness, disappointment, fear, hate, rage, sorrow, longing and loss. It was not waves of coldness, it was emotions, devastating emotions which were all consuming her, eating her alive. It felt as if she would burst - as if she was going to fall apart. Once again she fell to her knees, she couldn't go any further, she simply couldn't.

Draco stopped screaming, the trail of tears running down his cheek stopped as well. He turned his head and for a split second Hermione could see his regret, his remorse, his fear and his pain. His eyes turned distant, his body stopped shaking. Hermione clenched her fist in the dirt out of desperation; she didn't know what to do! But then she felt something in the palm of her hand. She looked down and immediately seized the wand already clenched in her fist. She rose to her feet.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she screamed with all might and power left in her body. A flash was shoot, it threw Clara into the air like rag doll; she collided hard with the ground several meters away. Hermione ran to the scene throwing herself down next to Draco, desperately searching for a pulse. But as she touched his skin a shock of emotions hit her; she quickly yanked her hand back.

She didn't know what to do and panic started hitting her again. What if she was too late? With trembling hands she pulled out her purse, desperately searching for that small brown vial. Then suddenly the darkness slowly started to disappear from Draco's skin, his eyes flickered beneath his eyelids. As he let out a silent whimper, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. But then she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her. Slowly she turned her head around and the last thing she saw was a pair of dark all-consuming eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Home Is Where the Heart's At_**

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Harry and Fleur had been sitting outside Delacour Manor for at least thirty minutes, and still there was no sign of the others. Something must have happened. Harry knew it had been a bad idea to split up to begin with, he knew it.

"I'm certain zat zey will be 'ere any minute now, we just 'ave to be patient." Fleur tried to calm an obviously nervous Harry. "But what if something has happened to them? What if they got caught or something went wrong?" He replied. "Zen I am certain zat Clara will take care of zem." Fleur sounded convinced about this.

"You really have that much faith in her?" Harry couldn't keep his voice calm; he didn't know what he would do if something happened to his friends, if they got captured or worse. He looked up at Fleur with a fiery gaze, but all she did was to return it with a gentle smile and a reassuring look.

"I would trust 'er with my life… She is one of ze best duellists I've ever seen and zat is including myself." She said the last part in a mock serious tone, but as Harry didn't seem to find it near amusing she decided to use a different approach. "You know she promised me zat she would do 'er best to take care of your friends, she won't let anything 'appen to zem."

"How can you be certain?" He asked with a small voice. "I can't." She moved a bit closer to him as she changed her focus, looking up into the sky. "But zat doesn't mean I can't 'ope so." Harry released a silent breath and returned Fleur's smile. If something had happen they would have known and if Fleur had been the least worried they would have gone out searching for them.

"Quand on parle du loup." Fleur suddenly exclaimed her smile widening. "I think I can see them there by the forest edge." Both her and Harry rose to their feet but as they approached the three silhouettes in the distance Fleur's smile stiffened and Harry noticed that she started to quicken her pace.

"_What happened?"_ Fleur asked as she reached Clara who limped slightly on her left leg, with drops of blood and dirt stuck in her hair. Fleur's heart was in her throat as she examined Hermione's features making sure nothing was wrong, before returning her focus back at Clara. "We got attacked that's what happened."

Harry's face whitened, but the way both Hermione and Ron were smiling at him told him that they were unharmed. "Attacked, what do you mean…?"

"Well, I was caught off guard, but to my fortune Mr. Weasley was there to save the day." Clara gave Fleur a reassuring smile as they started walking up towards the Manor.

"You should have been there mate, I was bloody brilliant - if I may say so myself." Ron's ears reddened as he glanced over at Hermione to receive her approval. Somehow Hermione seemed distant but as Ron addressed her she gave him a faint smile and a nod of her head as a sign for him to carry on. Her eyes then returned to the two figures walking in front of them; Clara flinched as Fleur tried to examine the wound in her scalp. Harry didn't know what it was, but something was off. Hermione seemed awfully quiet and as they kept walking towards the grand gate she avoided any kinds of questions concerning what had happened.

"Honestly Harry I don't know" she said before they were about to enter the gates. "Everything went so fast; one moment Ron said he thought that we were no longer alone, the next Clara was unconscious. I don't remember what exactly happened, or how Ron managed to save us, all I remember is feelings."

She tried to give Harry a smile, but she could easily see the worry reflecting in his green eyes. "Harry I'm okay" She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze but the scepticism remained in his features. "Honestly." He let out a defeated sigh and returned her smile, in the back of his mind he could register Ron's continuing joyful prattle. He put his arms around his two best friends' shoulders as the grand gate opened before them. They were both okay… and after all, that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

"Bloody hell. I knew Fleur's family was loaded, but I mean look at this place! They've even got bloody birds running around their courtyard looking all fancy!"

"Peacocks Ronald, they are called peacocks." Hermione replied tiredly. Even though Fleur had left their company seeking an immediate audience with the family matriarch, Hermione couldn't help but to get slightly annoyed by Ron's obvious lack of tact. But she had to admit, he did have a point. Already now three different servants had greeted them, asking how they could be at their service. And the entry hall they had been asked to wait in was bigger than her parents' whole house.

"I suppose it has something to do with the fact that she belongs to one of the oldest and most respected Veela families in entire Europe." Both Hermione and Ron turned their heads looking questioningly at Harry. "What?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was part of last year's curriculum."

Ron's jaw fell completely open and Hermione couldn't help but to raise her eyebrows. Never had she experienced either Ron or Harry staying awake through an entire History of Magic class, let alone acting the slightest bit interested in what Professor Bean actually taught them. But then again, she could not recall that Harry had ever asked for her help with the subject, so maybe she wasn't the only one following in class after all.

"Bloody hell mate, you've got more tricks up your sleeve than a boggart invited to a Halloween party!" Ron exclaimed with a soft chuckle and Hermione couldn't help but to smile. Then the doors were open and they were interrupted by an indiscreet cough as a sign for someone demanding their attention.

"I am here to inform you on Mademoiselle Delacour's behalf that hospitality, as result of your presence, has been granted." Once again Ron's jaw fell open as a clear sign of him not understanding a single word of what they've just been told. The elderly man who was clearly a butler to judge from both his exterior and behaviour, simply continued unbothered by Ron's clear confusion. "It is with great pleasure that I can announce that the Madame has granted you an audience. She will be expecting you tomorrow noon." He gave a slight nod of his head at the end of his sentence and made ready to turn around and leave.

"Pardon for my obvious interruption, but when will Ms. Delacour re-join us?" Clara asked. The butler eyes narrowed. "Mademoiselle Delacour is at the current moment occupied by an important council meeting and will not have the opportunity to reunite with you before nightfall." He made another attempt to leave, but was once again interrupted.

"Could I please then ask you to send her my regards. I have an important matter I must tend to so if you could, your friendliness would be most appreciated." A small smile spread across Clara's face as a sign of her gratitude; however the only thing she received in return was a pair of raised eyebrows. "I'm afraid you have to postpone whatever matter so urgently calls for your attention, no guests neither enters nor leaves Delacour Manor without the Madame's approval."

"Bloody hell, so what you're really saying is that we are trapped here until some old …" Ron stopped in the middle of his sentence after receiving a hard blow to the ribs. Hermione had known where he was going with it, and even though he did have a point she had to stop him before he turned their situation even more uncomfortable. The butler's eyes had narrowed even further and his mouth had been reduced into nothing more but a thin line.

"What my friend means to say is thank you, we appreciate the great hospitality that we are offered." Harry finished his sentence with an awkward smile, clearly lost on how he was supposed to save the situation.

The butler was still vigilantly observing them as he once again decided to speak. "One of the maids will show you to your accommodations. Feel free to use any facilities the Manor offers, but stay clear off the dungeon and throne room." And with that he turned on his heal heading towards the doors, but before he closed it behind him he called out one last thing over his shoulder. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Delacour Manor."

It was a short plump elderly woman who moments later showed them to their rooms. Unlike the butler, her smile widened by the sight of the group of young people. All the way up to their rooms she was happily chatting with them. However, she did not speak a single word of English, which luckily enough probably meant that she didn't understand a word either.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as they headed up a grand marble staircase. "That git must be completely mental! I mean, what did he mean with nobody leave this place without some old bat's approval? Seriously." The old maid happily looked back at him, sending him a warm smile as if she thought what he said had been addressed to her. "Like I said, bloody mental the whole lot of 'em." He whispered through his teeth as he returned the old lady's smile.

Hermione felt the need to tell him off. Even though she agreed with him concerning the absurd conditions under which they were staying, it didn't give him the right to badmouth an old lady who had shown them nothing but courtesy. However, she was too tired to argue so all she gave him was a disapproving glare.

It was only moments later that they were shown their separate rooms. Hermione noticed the way Clara genuinely thanked the old maid and moments later received a hug; Clara's figure immediately tensed by the sudden intimacy, but after a brief moment she closed her eyes and kindly returned the embrace. She had been the only one speaking to the maid as they were shown to their accommodations. Hermione had been capable of grasping small fragments of their conversation, but not enough to understand everything.

Apparently the maid had lived and served the Delacours her entire life, just like her parents before her. She didn't have any children of her own, but it had been her taking care and raising not only Gabrielle, but Fleur as well; all she wanted was for them to be happy. She knew who Clara was; Fleur had told her about her. And as Hermione closed the door entering her room she couldn't help but to feel a slight sting of jealousy.

* * *

"_So, do you have any idea what this meeting is about?"_

It had been Gabrielle receiving Fleur after she had left the others in order to meet with her family. They were now walking arm in arm down to the council, where Fleur knew the room would be filled with kinfolk, some more friendly than others. Gabrielle had told her that after Fleur had left the day before; her mother, aunt, uncle and last but not least Grandmother, had clashed in a heated argument.

_"Gabrielle! Do you know how furious mama would get if she found out that you had been eavesdropping!"_ Fleur had a warning undertone in her voice, she knew how hard her mother's wrath could hit if one was caught in breaking one of the most fundamental rules of basic etiquette.

_"I know. Amelie also got upset when she found out." _Gabrielle timidly replied. _"She only got upset because she cares about you." _Fleur explained with a soft smile. "Je sais." Gabrielle responded with her eyes looking down the floor.

_"She is very ill… isn't she?"_ Silence followed for a moment as Fleur considered whether or not to ask her sister how she had found out about Amalie's illness. Fleur knew that her parents had decided to try and keep both her and Gabrielle in the dark. Amelie had always been a part of her life somehow, it was always her kissing it better when she had hurt herself, her who had tucked her in before bedtime; making sure her feet was covered by the blanket so no monsters could come eat her during the night. Her parents had always told her how to act with dignity, to be proud of who she was, but it was Amelie who allowed her to cry, to be hurt and scared. She had always been a part of her life, it had always been her Fleur had spoken to when she felt like she had nowhere else to go. She was more than just a nanny, more than just a maid. But to Fleur's parents Amelie was nothing more than expendable.

_"She is…" _Fleur finally responded, feeling her grasp around her sister's arm tighten. "_Why can't we help her? I mean, there must be something we can do right?" _Gabrielle looked up at her older sister with hopeful eyes. "_No, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do ma petit. She is a muggle and…there is nothing that we can do."_

_"But we know magic! Isn't there any kind of elixir or spell…?"_

_"We are not allowed to use magic on our servants or any other muggle for that matter. You know that." _Fleur tried to reason with her younger sister.

_"What is the point of knowing magic, if you are not even allowed to use it?"_ Gabrielle's eyes had turned to a fiery red but a single look from her sister and they turned back to their normal shade of blue.

Gabrielle had an easier time controlling her temper than Fleur had at that age, and still she had so much to learn, they both had. They were not like their cousins and other relatives. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were only a quarter Veela.

Fleur remembers hearing the spite in her Aunt Auréle's voice when she had openly challenged her mother's position in the council at the last family assemble. Like Fleur's grandmother, her mother had been bound to an ordernér, a non-Veela, as opposed to her two younger siblings who had been more _fortunate_ in their bind of mate.

If Apolline would continue with her position in the council, being the next in line to become the matriarch of the clan, the blood would run thin. Their status in society would be reduced to nothing but a simple name. Dead ends; that was what she and Gabrielle had been seen as. This had only further been confirmed when Fleur had decided to declare her engagement to Bill. The relief in her mother's eyes when she had first met him, knowing that he couldn't possibly be Fleur's true mate. _Hypocrite. _Marrying an ordernér herself.

You can't decide who you are bound to, it simply just happens. No one knows if it simply is destined to be, a part of some grand cosmic design, or if it is a connection you make yourself somewhere, somehow through life. Fleur preferred the last possibility for some reason, maybe because it sounded more as if she had more influence on her own life that way.

"_I think they've assembled the meeting because certain members of the clan are questioning your loyalty towards the family." _Gabrielle brought Fleur out of her thoughts.

"Que?"Fleur asked with raised eyebrows completely flabbergasted.

_"That's what Colette said." _Traces of concern were in Gabrielle's voice and Fleur felt a sting of sadness over causing her sister so much worry. They were standing outside the grand wooden door leading into the throne room. Discouraging voices were already to be heard from the inside, and as always Fleur was conflicted whether to enter or simply walk away.

She looked down at her sister one last time before embracing her in a warm reassuring hug. _"Don't worry ma petit, everything is going to be okay, I promise." _She felt how her sister's delicate, slender arms tightened their grip further, not wanting to let go. Fleur knew that Gabrielle would be worrying no matter what she told her. She would go to one of the solitary studies in the east wing and wait, avoiding any kind of social contact until Fleur would enter and tell her what had happened. A part of her wished so badly that she could join her, not being forced to attend these ever so hostile and negative meetings. Things were a lot more simple back then.

Fleur released her sister and glanced down at her, sending her one last smile before entering the room, hoping that for once, the meeting would be brief.

* * *

"Oh Bonjour."

Gabrielle had been sitting by the window glancing down at the garden when the door suddenly had been opened. She quickly made a movement to leave, but something in the girl's blue eyes calmed her, somehow they asked her to stay. She was surprised when the girl approached her, asking if it was okay that she joined her in the room. Gabrielle didn't answer; she simply nodded while she shyly observed how the girl took a seat by the table.

_"If I'm not mistaken, you must be Gabrielle, no?" _Once again Gabrielle carefully nodded and this time a smile spread across the other girl's lips. "_It's nice to meet you Gabrielle. Your sister have told me so much about you." _Gabrielle's eyes widened by the mention of Fleur; this resulting in the girl's smile growing even wider, as she started to unpack something from her small leather pouch.

"_One of the things she has told me is that you are a big fan of games, especially chess. Now I would like to hear if you would mind playing against me?" _Gabrielle looked at the girl for a moment, but then she shook her head carefully to decline the offer.

_"Well that's alright, some other time hopefully?"_ The girl kept smiling warmly at her as Gabrielle noticed that it was an actual chess game she was assembling at the table. The pieces were made out of glass and crystal. And to Gabrielle's great surprise they didn't try to escape when she placed them on the board. They simply stood completely still.

_"My name is Clara by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_The Deflector_**

In the beginning Gabrielle had been slightly puzzled over the fact that the pieces didn't move. She had never heard of a chess game where the players had to move their pieces manually, and at first she found it odd that anyone would prefer this slow version opposed to the more violent and wild original, but in some way it also intrigued her.

_"Impressive, very impressive indeed."_ The playful smile resting on Clara's lips had been replaced with a far more serious one after Gabrielle had finished her move. For a moment Clara situated her hand beneath her chin; the frown on her forehead indicating the gravity of her thoughts.

In seven moves Gabrielle had managed to take out two of Clara's officer's; she was now only two moves away from checking her king. Clara was left with some insignificant pawns and a handful of her officers and now she made another mistake, leaving her queen completely defenceless. Gabrielle could not help the grin spreading over her face because of this. As she immediately moved her own Queen into position, taking out Clara's; she failed to notice the small gleam of satisfaction in Clara's eyes when she had finished her move.

Without a single word of warning Clara moved her pawn the final step. "_This pawn shall be a bishop." _Gabrielle's eyes widened immediately, realising that she had been played like a violin. Clara had consciously sacrificed her queen and officers so she could get her subtle pawn into position. Gabrielle had been too busy taking out what she considered to be the valuable pieces and the threats they could have amounted to, instead of focusing on the real threat ahead.

A playfulness had spread across Clara's features. "Échec et mat." Gabrielle's king was trapped between Clara's bishop and her tower, she laid down her king acknowledging her defeat. "_How did you do that?" _The playful smile remained on Clara's lips as she started to put the pieces back at their rightful place.

"_The one who taught me how to play called it the deflector. By using certain strategies such as sacrificing certain pieces, I prevent you from using your original strategy. Meanwhile I also make sure to draw your attention away from the real threat ahead. So in other words, I deflect to ensure a certain effect, in this case my victory." _Gabrielle raised her eyebrows, and for a moment silence dominated the room.

"_D-do you..._Pardon." A nervous blush snuck up on Gabrielle's face as her eyes flickered insecurely, her mother had always told her to remember her manners and never act impolite towards strangers.

"Yes?" Clara asked as if she could sense her sudden discomfort. _"D-Do you think that you could teach me?" _Her head was bent, almost as a sign of humility and her cheeks kept burning with a bright red. _"Of course. It would be a pleasure" _Clara responded with a smile.

They were just about to begin when the door suddenly swung open. _"Mademoiselle Delacour, your presence is requested by your family"_ At first the butler's face remained motionless, but at the sight of Clara his eyes narrowed significantly. "Pardon my intrusion, however it's highly forbidden for any guests to interact with the youngest of the gentlefolk without supervision."

Gabrielle rose from her seat and was now standing by his side in the door._"I'm afraid I'll have to inform your mother concerning this matter" _Gabrielle turned her gaze down, she knew her mother would be furious with her.

"Please, I am certain we can come to some sort of arrangement where no one else needs to get involved. After all, I did not know I was prohibited to interact with the young Mademoiselle." Clara's eyes had narrowed and for a moment Gabrielle felt how the butler froze in his posture. It was as if he was conflicted for a moment, but then a small smile spread across his face as he responded. "Of course you are right; the fault was entirely mine for not informing you thoroughly. Pardon my lack of communication, s'il vous plait?"

"Of course." Clara returned the gesture, her mouth nothing but a thin line as the butler made sign to leave. Gabrielle lingered for a moment, she sent Clara a grateful smile which she returned.

"_I hope to meet you soon for a rematch Mademoiselle, I'm certain that next time the outcome will be different."_

* * *

Hermione was completely speechless as she entered her room. She could easily have settled for a simple bed in a broom closet, but this… this simply gave a new dimension to the meaning of the word extravagance; rich silk and grand mahogany and ebony furniture dominated the room. Everything was simply so pompous and bombastic, which stood in complete contrast to Fleur's apartment. _The Delacour's are clearly fans of the Empire-style_. Hermione thought to herself as she sat down on the bed, still completely speechless.

She didn't know how long she simply sat and observed the countless of details in the room, but suddenly she was disturbed by a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" Harry popped in his head sending her a warm smile as he entered."Hey 'Mione I wondered if you wanted some company? Ron is testing out his bed and yeah I got slightly bored of sitting rolling my thumbs." Hermione send her friend a warm smile and made room for him to come and sit next to her.

"Actually that is not exactly right, truth is I have been wondering if this might be a good time for us to have a talk?" Hermione lifted her eyebrows not exactly certain where this was heading. "I mean about yesterday." Harry almost rushed to continue. "You were saying something about Malfoy Manor, but then Ron interrupted and yeah you never really finished your sentence."

For some reason Hermione had completely forgotten all about her and Harry's conversation and everything else that had passed the previous night for that matter. "Yeah… I'm sorry it's just. We haven't really had the time I suppose." She felt the burning from Harry's expectant gaze and suddenly she felt slightly silly for having brought it up in the first place. She didn't know why she had been about to say what she was yesterday, it seemed slightly senseless now, farfetched somehow. "And besides I don't even seem to remember what it was exactly we were talking about anymore?" She didn't met Harry's gaze as she sat fidgeting with her hands, searching for words to say. "Okay then." It didn't sound as if he believed her, but he didn't ask any further into the matter.

It didn't last long before everything about the previous night had been forgotten and they had started up a new conversation. She had missed this, missed just being capable of sitting talking to her friend, not having to worry about what was going to happen next or suddenly being attacked.

They had all changed a lot since they had left the Burrow, but deep down inside they were still the same as always. Harry was still the same; Hermione had always found great comfort in just being together with him. They simply understood each other in some way. It was nice having him as a friend, it was nice just being and talking with someone where everything wasn't so awfully complicated.

Time passed and after a couple of hours Ron decided to join them. The same maid that had guided them to their room came up with lunch; she smiled warmly at them all. But as she was about to leave Hermione could have sworn that she had looked directly at her, smiling while repeating how happy she was to have met them, how happy she was that they were here.

* * *

Fleur had completely lost track of time when the meeting finally had been declared over. One thing was to listen to her aunt and uncle's constant nagging concerning their position and the birth right of their children. Another was to be forced to simply sit there and listen to her aunt's more or less subtle gibes aimed at Gabrielle and herself.

It had never bothered Fleur before, but the fact that Gabrielle had been summoned on Auréle's own request, only so she could sit there and ridicule her - that made Fleur's blood boil. And in the end it also resulted in a straight out confrontation between her and her aunt. Fleur's mother had been furious afterwards; Fleur should know better than to let her aunt's petty comments get to her. She had not only embarrassed herself but her mother as well, and that was one thing she wouldn't tolerate. However, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Gabrielle carefully had taken her hand and sent her a grateful smile.

How could an adult ever justify insulting and so obviously scorning a child? And how could a mother simply sit back and let it pass by? No, Fleur didn't concern herself with whether or not she helped maintaining her mother's position; she raised her chin and straightened her back as she left the room with her sister's hand in hers. _Think tall, walk tall. _That is all that matters.

Even though that Gabrielle didn't say anything, Fleur could easily sense that she was still upset. They were not allowed to show any sign of vulnerability; Veelas were not inferior - they were superior. Therefore they had to always keep their head high no matter what might happen. They were never allowed to admit defeat, never allowed to act like a simple ordernér. God how she hated that word, hated the way her family tended to speak of it as if it was beneath them. _Imbécile_.

It took a while before Gabrielle decided to speak; Fleur knew that there was no use in ever pushing or forcing anything out of her sister, it had to come naturally. But to her great surprise the topic her sister had decided to settle on was not the meeting, it was _Clara._

Gabrielle wanted to know where Fleur knew her from, and why she was here with the others. It was slightly odd coming to think of it, that this was in fact the second time the same day she had been asked that exact question. She gave her sister a warm smile before she started to tell the story that had unfolded years earlier when she and Clara had first met.


	12. Chapter 11a

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Into the Lake_**

Fleur looked back at the cheering crowd. They were all gathered down by the lake; yells, screams and applauds filled the cold winter air. When she first had open the egg and heard the ear-wrecking scream coming from within it, she had recognized the distinct cry to belong to a Selkie, and since this particular race of merpeople only lives in freshwater she had known exactly what to do. When she later that day had taken a bath she had open the egg, and just as she assumed the horrid scream turned into a beautiful song.

Fleur's eyes kept roaming the crowd. She couldn't see Gabrielle's face anywhere and this worried her. After she had come back from the library the previous day, Madame Maxime had approached her and Gabrielle, and asked if she could get a moment with the younger girl. But Gabrielle had never returned after that. And when Fleur asked the Madame if she had seen her sister, she had simply smiled at her and said that Gabrielle had gone early to bed after their conversation. But Gabrielle never went to sleep without saying goodnight to her first, never. And when Fleur had gone looking for her this morning, she was gone.

No, Fleur definitely didn't like this at all. She couldn't spot Hermione anywhere either. But maybe that was a good thing, since she was nervous enough as it was, not as if she ever could let that show though. So instead she simply pushed her lips together and held her head high as she had been taught to do. Veela's are proud creatures and to show any sign of weakness or fear was simply not adequate. She ran her hands through her long silky hair as she pulled it into a tight ponytail. No, fear was never an option.

A sign was given for the crowd to calm down as the task was soon to begin. Fleur glanced one last time over the lake. _But wait. What was that? Or more like, who was that?_ By the water edge on the opposite shore a blonde girl was standing looking at her, but as soon as Fleur had seen her she had retreated back into hiding in the forest. _That's odd, why would anyone choose to... _But before Fleur could wonder any further she was snapped out of her thoughts by a clear, calm voice. "_Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them._"

Fleur grasped her wand and preformed the Bubble-head-charm. It seemed as if Cedric had chosen to use the same spell as well. Harry on her other side, was eating something that she must admit looked rather revolting. And to judge from the smell of it, it was some sort of really old gillyweed. She felt slightly sorry for him, but at the same time it made her smile, the fact that he was forced to go to such extremes. _Poor guy._ But her smile quickly stiffened when she saw Viktor's partially transfigured body. _No one would like to encounter that down in the dark. _She thought to herself seeing Viktor's razor sharp teeth reflecting the light.

"Ready." _This is it_. "Set." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the shock from the ice-cold water. "Go!" And at the sound of the whistle she jumped down into the darkness. It felt as if needles were piercing her skin, the water was so cold that it made her lungs contract from shock. It was so dark she had problems seeing anything in front of her. She knew she had to stay close to the surface for as long as possible since all the predators often positioned themselves at the bottom of a lake.

While Fleur was swimming she tried to recall the song the Selkie had been singing.

_Come seek us where our voices sound._ _We cannot sing above the ground._

_Well, that's a given. _Fleur guessed that she now had reached the middle of the lake, so she started to head down towards the bottom. As she was heading downwards it soon became impossible to see anything. "Lumos". She started swimming while holding her wand ahead of her to light her way as she headed further down into the deep.

Suddenly it seemed as if a faint light could be perceived further ahead. Fleur did not suffer from claustrophobia, but she had to confess that it made her rather uncomfortable how easy it was to lose track of her direction. And the fact that she didn't know what might be luring just ahead, in the all-consuming darkness, didn't help the situation.

The faint light gleaming from the tip of her wand only gave her small comfort, but as she kept diving further down the light she had spotted earlier appeared to become brighter. It seemed as if it was guiding her, showing her the direction of where to go. When she was just about to reach the bottom of the lake she changed her course and followed the light instead.

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

What was it the Selkies could have taken from her? One thing is for certain, it must be an object she holds very dear. But she had not brought anything with her to Hogwarts that was of great significance, only the most essential items such as clothes and school articles. She couldn't think of anything that wasn't replaceable or possible to live without.

The only truly meaningful object she could come to think of was her wand, which had been custom-made for her with a core consisting of one of her grandmother's hairs. It had been made for her as a birth present, and she would never forget that distinguished feeling the very first time she had been allowed to hold it. Her wand wasn't just an object; it was an extended part of her. She was told that ordinary wand makers didn't dare to make wands with cores consisting of Veela hair. It was known to be very tricky and hard to work with, due to the nature of their being, but still her father had done it, _for her_. Merlin, how she missed him. Hopefully the fact that she was a champion in the Tournament would be enough reason for him to show up to the finals, but for some reason she doubted it.

Fleur was snapped out of her thoughts as she was able to distinguish a silhouette of something ahead. The mysterious light of which she couldn't seem to locate the source of was becoming so clear that she could actually see a village.

"Nox." Fleur knew that Selkie's normally were solitary beings, and she also knew that they were exceptionally hostile towards humans. And this combined with their natural protectiveness towards their habitats meant she had to be extremely alert and ready for an attack at any point.

Fleur swam by what appeared to be houses, made out of rocks and rubbish. At each door, in front of the houses, a Grindylow was chained. And as soon as they felt her presence they launched forward, jerking madly in their chains ready to attack as they viciously snarled at her, exposing their yellow razor sharp teeth. For a split second her heart stopped, she had expected to be surrounded within an instant due to the Grindylows alarming behaviour. But nothing happened and she wasn't able to detect any suspicious movements. Still she stopped moving forward. Fleur knew that even though she wasn't capable of seeing the Selkies, it didn't mean that the Selkies couldn't see her.

As Fleur held still for a while, she wasn't able to feel any foreign elements close by. The water surrounding her was still, and that was a good sign. But then again she was only human; her skin was not specially evolved to be able to feel the slightest of water vibrations.

_Water vibrations my ass_. After holding still for a couple of minutes she started swimming further into village.

The houses now seemed to be cut out from some sort of rock. They had a dull grey façade and the empty windows made it feel as if the buildings were looking at her. The deserted houses and empty streets sent shivers down her spine. Unknowingly, she was heading towards the heart of the city and without her notice; bloodshot, yellow eyes were observing her from the shadows.

When she reached the town square she noticed something suspicious. Four rocks, each with a chain attached to it, were placed in the middle of it. She looked up to see what was at the end of the chains, but all she could see was four black silhouettes.

_An hour long you'll have to look._ _And recover what we took._

She looked down on her wristwatch; twenty minutes had passed already, and there was still no sign of the other champions. Fleur knew she was at the right village, but maybe she was at the wrong place?

_But past an hour - the prospect's black._ _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

She had almost used half of her time, and no matter what it was that had been taken from her, she knew it would be irreplaceable. She started swimming up, following the chain. If this was the centre of the village she would be able to get a good view if she just swam high enough up. But as Fleur followed the chain, she started realizing that the black silhouettes weren't random hanging objects. Each chain was tied to a pair of feet, and feet mostly belong to…_ Great Merlin! _Fleur felt herself fasten the pace, a throb of horror made her stomach ache. And when she reached the end of one of the chains her fear was confirmed.

_That's the guy who asked me to go to the Yule ball with him! He is Harry Potter's friend! _She recognized him immediately due to his red hair. His eyes were shut and his skin seemed to almost glow with its pale colour in the dark water.

Fleur swam over to the next person who she recognized as Cho Chang. _Cedric's girlfriend?_ And there, next to her was…_Gabrielle!_

Fleur immediately swam over to Gabrielle's lifeless form; she looked so peaceful, as if she was asleep. Fleur reached out to cup her sister's cheek; it was cold as ice. The rage started spreading through her body.

_How dare they! HOW DARE THEY! SHE IS JUST A CHILD! _Her hands clenched into fists and she could feel how her nails started growing, cutting the flesh inside her palms. Feathers started penetrating her skin and emerged over her shoulders, down her spine. But none of it compared to the anger that was burning her from the inside. It was clouding her mind, and all she could think of was to make the ones who did this pay.

She was just about to furiously launch at the chain when she felt a hand gently brush against her cheek. As a reaction to the tender touch she instantly calmed down. Fleur didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. Her claws were retracted and she could feel how the feathers slowly descended back into her skin. Was it a pure coincidence that Hermione's hand had brushed Fleur's cheek at the exact moment as she was about to lose control? It had to be, it was the only logical explanation since Hermione, like the others, was unconscious. But even though it was just by pure coincidence, her touch still had the same effect.

Fleur wanted to swim over to Hermione to make sure she was okay, but she just couldn't leave Gabrielle's side. She considered breaking Gabrielle's chain and bringing her to the surface first and then come back for Hermione, but she couldn't leave her either. And that's when Fleur made her decision. She dived down beneath their feet and pulled both of their chains together with one hand as she raised her wand with the other. But just as she was about to break the chains something forcefully grabbed her wrist. "Only one!" Was all the Selkie said while tightening its grip, piercing its sharp nails into her flesh.

Suddenly there was no longer just one of them, there were dozens. And they were all surrounding her. Some were aiming spears at her, others tridents. _Well now I at least know where they are. _She thought sarcastically. Fleur looked into the Selkie's yellow, bloodshot eyes."I will not choose between zem."

The Selkie stared furiously. "ONLY ONE!" Fleur knew that they were too many, but if she only could distract them long enough, she could free both Gabrielle and Hermione.

"You leave me no choice." And before the Selkie had time to respond Fleur yanked her hand out of its grasp, grabbing its wrist, and forcefully pulled its neck in order to spin it around. At the same time as she jerked its arm behind its back, pressing her wand firmly against the Selkie's throat.

"You see, I figure zat since you were ze one to speak you must be ze leader, non?" The Selkie was vigorously twisting and turning to get out of Fleur's grip, but all she had to do was to twist the arm a little bit further, and the Selkie immediately cried out in agony. The surrounding Selkies let out cries of frustration and anger as reaction to this outrageous action. And Fleur knew that they would punish her gravely for it, if they were given the chance.

"If you do not 'old still, ze next zing you will feel is your arm breaking."

The Silkie she had taken hostage was at the current moment shielding her against the Selkies she was directly facing. However, she was defenceless against the spears and tridents aimed at her from behind... _Quand on parle du loup…_

"Don't even zink about it." From the corner of her eye she had seen how one of the Selkie's behind her had raised its spear. "Unless you are absolutely sure zat you can kill me faster zan I can kill 'er." One of the male Selkie's looked at her as if judging if she was bluffing. "You don't want to take zat chance, trust me." Fleur had failed to notice how dangerously close he was to Hermione and suddenly he held a stone knife to her throat. "Let her go!"

Fleur couldn't risk him hurting Hermione, but if she let the Selkie go, there was no telling what they would do to her. Fleur was desperate; her eyes roamed the surroundings. If she just could assure Hermione and Gabrielle's safety. An idea immediately came to mind; she just hoped that for once luck would be on her side. She glanced back at Hermione one final time before she raised her wand.

"Lumos Solem!"

The blinding flash of light worked its charm and paralyzed the Selkies for a brief moment, and that was all she needed to get a head start. She swam as fast as she could downwards as spears and tridents flew right by her in the water. She knew she could not outrace them in their natural element, part Veela or not. But if she could just get out of the village she might have a chance of making it.

A spear shoot dangerously close to her ear, but she didn't dare to turn around to answer the fire, fearing what it would mean losing her head start. When she finally reached the bottom, she instantly sought cover between the houses. She hadn't been swimming straight down because she knew she would wound up at the city square and there she would be a far too easy target.

She swam and swam until she reached a long alley between two houses that narrowed into a giant pillar further ahead. She was trapped, and to judge from the Selkies' improving aim, they were catching up rapidly. Being underwater would slow the pillars fall, but its massive weight should be able to make the two buildings collapse. "Expulso!" The bottom of the pillar was blasted all the way through, but it was still standing! _MERDE!_

"Carpe Retractum!" As a golden leash emerged from her wand and wrapped itself around the pillar she pulled with all her might and force, and it was actually working. The pillar slowly started to fall; just giving her time enough to swim passed it before it collided with the rooftops of the houses. She heard the Selkies scream out in anger and quickly glanced over her shoulder, seeing how most of them had stopped, trying to combined forces to lift the pillar away from the houses.

_Natural protective towards their habitats. Sure, try 25 girls with only four accessible bathrooms in the morning. _She thought with a smile, this would at least delay the Selkies for a while. Fleur could now see the border of the village up ahead; she was actually going to make it! She started to swim upwards but then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left foot. Apparently the Selkies had released their pets in order to get her and one of them had already caught her; sinking it's razor sharp teeth into her foot, its long tentacle fingers snaking around her leg. _Pour l'amour de Dieu!_

"Stupefy!" The paralyzed Grindylow let go. But then she felt another sharp pain in her shoulder and then her left arm. She tried to keep them at bay but suddenly the water around her had taken the colour of grey. She was surrounded with no possible escape.

The excruciating pain from all the bites made her want to scream but one of the Grindylows had wrapped its arms around her neck, making it difficult for her to breathe. Fleur kept struggling trying to reach the surface, but the weight from the Grindylows were pulling her down. The grip around her neck tightened and her vision started to get blurry. Her body was turning numb and she felt how she was slowly sinking, falling back down into the deep. Her consciousness was slipping away, everything was fading into darkness. Suddenly this beautiful light emerged just above her and it was growing brighter and brighter.

Fleur didn't notice the sudden release of weight, and she barely registered someone grabbing on to her hand. It was first when her bubble bursted and she could breathe fresh air she realized that she had emerged back at the surface. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were too heavy.

"'Ow?" She managed to mumble her voice raw and weak. "You're safe now, don't worry I got you." A soothing voice said. Fleur faintly managed to open her eyes but her vision was all hazy. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend." The voice belonged to a female, but it didn't match any she'd ever encountered before.

"You are a stranger to me." Fleur sorely muttered. She had her pride. This stranger might have saved her, but that didn't mean she would be deceived. Her vision started to clear up and she could start perceiving the girl's face; pale skin, high cheekbones - nothing extraordinary. Except for her eyes, there was something about the girl's eyes.

"A stranger is nothing more but a friend you haven't yet met." A smile spread across the girl's lips.

"Zank you for…" Fleur started to doze off, her body felt so heavy and shecouldn't fight the exhaustion any longer. She struggled to keep her eyes open as the world was slowly fading away.

Fleur felt how the girl let go of her right shoulder and leaned her head further against her body to keep her above the water. Two red sparks lit up the darkness.

"My sister… I won't leave eizer behind."

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise that…" The girl was talking but Fleur could no longer make out the words she was saying. She tried to stay awake, to stay conscious. "Ma sœur…" she had to let the girl know. "Vous … ne comprenez pas… ma sœur."

When a small boat finally reached Fleur, they found her floating on the surface, unconsciously mumbling something incoherent about Grindylows and not wanting to choose. They quickly retrieved her out of the freezing water and headed back.

When she came to her senses she found herself surrounded by people and the same fuzzing, hot-headed nurse that had taken care of her burns after the first task. Apparently her mood hadn't improved since last because Fleur recognized the rant she was mumbling under her breath from previous time they had met. It was the same lecture about irresponsible school committees, and suicidal students. Threatening that next time she would patch them up with Spellotape since they would all end up back on the gurney soon enough anyway.

Yells and cheers filled the air and far too many eyes were watching her. When she finally started grasping what had happened, panic overwhelmed her.

"Ou est Gabrielle?" Madame Maxime looked concerned down at her but without any answers to give. "OU EST GABRIELLE?!" Fleur's eyes were now pleading with her headmaster but still she wasn't responding. It made her panic, bringing her stumbling to her feet.

"Miss! I need you to stay put so I can clean those wounds of yours." The nurse told her strictly as she tried to pull her back on the gurney.

"Vous ne comprenez pas! Ma petit..My sister.." Fleur couldn't breathe, Gabrielle was still down in the lake! She had to go save her!

"_Calm yourself child, remember who you represent." _Madame Maxime was now standing right in front of her, placing her two enormous hands on her shoulders and even though she had spoken in a harsh tone, the empathy in her eyes betrayed her.

Fleur closed her eyes to push back the tears; she straightened her shoulders and raised her chin, regaining her self-control. She gave her headmaster a slight nod of her head, but her jaw was tightly clenched together as her fists started to shake. The nurse kept telling her to come back to the gurney, but Fleur couldn't make herself leave the platform edge as her eyes kept scanning the lake surface for any motion.

Cedric was the first to resurface, then Viktor and with him _Hermione. _Fleur couldn't help the feeling of relief. But as Hermione and Viktor walked by and Hermione looked right through her, it felt as if something inside of her broke. Viktor had protectively laid his arm around her; he was looking down on Hermione with such tenderness and care, embracing her so lovingly and dedicatedly, as if she was made of glass.

Fleur had jeopardized her beloved sister for someone who in reality didn't need her, someone who in reality didn't even care about her. Hermione didn't want her, and now she might have lost Gabrielle because of her own selfishness. She felt as if her whole world were falling apart, her legs could no longer hold her weight and she felt as if she was going to fall; the only thing preventing her from doing so was Madame Maxime's firm grip on her shoulders.

Time passed and Harry had yet failed to resurface. When the time was up the cheers were replaced by whispers but suddenly a small blonde head appeared out in the water.

"Gabrielle!?" Two terrified eyes emerged and Fleur broke out of her headmaster's grasp to retrieve her shivering sister from the freezing water. _"I was so terribly frightened." _The little girl cried as she grabbed on to Fleur. "_I know. I am so sorry, so very sorry". _All she could do was to hug her tightly and tell her how sorry she was while promising her that she never ever would let anything bad happen to her again.

* * *

Hermione was standing observing Fleur as she hugged and kissed her sister. She looked so relieved, so filled with raw emotions as she desperately held on to her sister. And even though she was incapable of maintaining self-control and tears were streaming down her cheeks, she had never looked more beautiful, more human.

But suddenly Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as the platform exploded in applauds; Harry and Ron had finally re-surfaced. She could feel the hurt in Viktor's eyes as she left his embrace, but she simply couldn't help but to feel so overwhelmingly relived by the fact that her two best friends had finally arrived on the platform.

"Blimey Mione! Going from almost drowning to suffocation." Ron grinned as she hugged both of them. "I was so worried!" She said but then she quickly pulled away giving each a hard slap over the arm. "Don't you dare to ever frighten me like that again."

Harry mumbled something about it technically not being his fault, that even competing in the tournament wasn't his fault. But Ron simply kept on grinning and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. "Come on mate, she's just kidding. But I must admit, she's got a point. It did take you long enough." Both Harry and Hermione smiled at this comment and suddenly people were crowding around them.

Seamus and Dean was the first to come over and congratulate Harry, telling him exactly how _bloody well _they thought he had managed. Soon laughter and congratulations were excitedly exchanged, but suddenly the small crowd became completely silent as the sound of a slight cough was to be heard.

Fleur had left her sister in the safe care of her classmates and was for the first time standing all by herself facing the group. It was first on close range Hermione could see how battered and bruised Fleur was; deep bite marks seemed to cover most of her exposed skin; especially around her neck, shoulder and arms Grindylow suction marks were exploiting the elsewise flawless skin. But for some reason, she still managed to look absolutely stunning.

Ron as usually forgot how to control the most elementary body functions and left his mouth hanging wide-open. Harry however had found something extraordinary interesting to look at on the ground and seemed almost frightened to meet Fleur's eyes.

"I don't know 'ow I can ever zank you enough 'arry." Before he could react Fleur had given him a kiss on each cheek. "I will never forget what you did today, zank you so much."

Her gratitude was so sincere, so heartfelt. And when Ron managed to stutter out that he also had helped saving her sister, Fleur did not hesitate in leaning in to give him two kisses on the cheeks as well. As her lips got in contact with Ron's skin, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione felt how the heat started spreading across her cheeks and she immediately looked in the opposite direction. She couldn't find the courage to look Fleur in the eyes after what happened the day before and alone thinking about the Yule Ball made her blush even more profoundly.

Fleur let out a soft sigh before she once again expressed her gratitude. Then she turned on her heel and headed back to the other Beaubaxton students. Ron started mumbling something about never washing his cheeks again, but Hermione was too caught up in her own thoughts to comment on the unhygienic aspects of disowning soap in the facial area for a lifetime.

"You all right 'mione?" The other boys had now regained their ability to speak and were busy laughing and talking about how the second task _after all hadn't been as bad as_ _it could have been, and how they had managed all right._ Only Harry registered the thoughtful look on Hermione's face. "Yeah I'm fine Harry" Hermione said while sending him a small smile. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Hermione leaned in against him.

As Fleur headed back to her classmates she could feel the looks on her back and the heated conversations following, all involving her name. _Think tall, walk tall. _It might be that she could have come first, it might be that she even could have won, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't - she lost. But if there was one thing the Delacour clan accepted less than failure, it was losing posture. So keep your shoulders back and always hold your head high.

_We are proud of who we are, what we are. Because if we can't accept ourselves for who and what we are, then how can we expect the world to? _Her mother's voice echoed in her head.

When she arrived back to her classmates Madame Maxime was gone. She was apparently having a heated argument with the other headmasters, and when she finally returned she was clearly very displeased.

One of the merpeople had informed Dumbledore after the task how Fleur had been the first to reach the village and like Harry had insisted on saving more than just her chosen person. However, even though Fleur resurfaced as the first, it still didn't change the fact that she failed the task by not rescuing any person at all. Harry on the contrary had succeeded, even though he did it after the settled time for the task had run out. Then the Selkie had apparently also mentioned something about Fleur being responsible for massive damages to their village, threatening the leader of the clan and a lot of other appalling things.

_What_ _absolutely preposterous accusations!_ Madame Maxime snorted still extremely offended on her champion's behalf, and as the scores were announced she kept ranting about how Dumbledore was doing his best to assure his own champions the highest rankings.

It was first when her headmaster had cooled down she informed Fleur that Gabrielle never had been in any real danger, but it didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that Fleur was grateful, grateful to Harry Potter and his friend, and grateful to…_something else? Or someone else? _One moment she was surrounded and fighting Grindylows. The next, _she was losing?_ What happened? How did she make it back safely?

Images started flashing before her eyes; Gridylows surrounding her, pulling her down, suffocating her. _The girl!_ People were beginning to leave the platforms and yet Fleur started looking around to see if she could recognize a certain face in the crowd, but it was hard when everyone was moving.

"_What is it you are looking for_?" Gabrielle asked curiously as she took a hold of her hand. Fleur looked down at her little sister and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before responding. _"Nothing ma petit, nothing."_ She gave her a loving smile and then she turned her back towards the dark lake and together with the other students she headed back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 11b

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Into the Forest _**

_One month later..._

Normally, Fleur would never even consider breaking curfew, however tonight she really didn't care. She had been lying restless for hours in her bed, tossing and turning while thoughts were running through her head.

She couldn't make the pieces fit together, she couldn't understand. Hermione had been the one kissing her at the Yule Ball and in the library; although Hermione had refused to admit it, denying the fact that it had ever happened. Fleur had sensed something, the way Hermione's eyes had flickered refusing to meet her own, the way her heart was beating in a faster pace as she had leaned closer to her. She had been certain then that Hermione had feelings for her too, and for the briefest of moments Fleur had actually been happy, relieved to think that was the case. But then everything changed, and now Fleur didn't know what to believe.

When she had overheard Hermione's more or less private conversation with Harry it had felt as if something inside Fleur had died. She had felt betrayed, used. As if nothing ever had happen between them as if…as if she had misunderstood everything. Maybe Hermione was simply insecure, scared of other's reactions, scared of her own feelings. Or maybe…maybe she truly didn't feel anything at all.

All those thoughts kept running through her head. Those feelings of disappointment, sadness and insecurity were keeping her awake. She needed fresh air, she needed some distraction. It was long past midnight and the carriage had been silent for hours. There were no footsteps, no laughter or conversations, just complete and total silence.

The rules were strict and Madame Maxime made sure they were followed with a stern hand; the consequences were severe if the rules were to be broken. However, being one of the top students did have its perks, not to mention being the school champion.

Fleur rose from her bed and silently opened the doors to her room, she looked down both ends of the carriage hallways and since nothing or no one was to be seen she quickly sneaked out of her room and out of the carriage.

Fresh night air filled her lungs as she carefully closed the carriage doors; the wet grass between her toes made her smile to herself. She loved that feeling, loved being by herself and being able to let go of her restraints.

It wasn't _proper_ behaviour to get dirt on your feet when you are a Delacour, and it definitely wasn't _proper_ behaviour to break curfew and sneak out in the middle of the night only clothed in a thin nightgown. She felt her smile widen by the mere thought of her small rebellion. However one rule Fleur always respected, and that was to always have her wand close at hand. All her robes and clothes had a special sewing for her wand. And even before she knew how to use it, she had been taught how to always bring it with her, no matter what.

Some might find it a bit silly, just like some found it silly that already in an early age she had been taught self-defence - by a muggle teacher none of the less. What use could she possibly have of that, being both a witch and part-Veela?

_One can never be too careful ma petit, never. _Amelie's words were echoing in her ears as she started heading down towards the lake.

The millions of still burning lights from Hogwarts castle faintly illuminated the dark and guided her way. The Durmstrang ship had almost completely faded into darkness, its silhouette just barely visible. The castle, however, was beautifully reflected in the water mirror.

Fleur walked down to the water edge, the surface calm and silent. The platforms had been taken down almost immediately after the second task and the lake's peaceful façade had once again been restored. She thought about sitting down there, enjoying the view; the serenity and beauty of the place. However, it wouldn't be completely unlikely that people would be patrolling the castle grounds at night. And even though Fleur had felt okay with breaking school curfew, she did not plan on getting confronted with it, especially not when wearing less_ casual_ clothes.

Maybe she could still enjoy the beautiful sight of the lake without the risk of getting unwanted company if she placed herself near the forest line instead? So as she started heading towards the dark forest Fleur felt how the ground changed from sand to small stones.

As she came closer to the forest, she could suddenly distinguish a strange shape on top of one of the bigger rocks by the water edge. At first she thought it simply was a curiously shaped rock but as she came closer she could see how the shape seemed to be moving and she knew she wasn't the only one out in the dark.

For a split second she thought about turning back to the carriage. She did not yearn for any awkward attention or conversations. But for some reason she kept going.

Whoever it was, the person was breaking curfew as well, _right?_ And for some reason Fleur felt slightly curious by the fact that the person was sitting out all by him or herself in the middle of the night.

She was normally not one for socializing with strangers, but maybe this wasn't a stranger at all, maybe this was a friend. _A friend she simply hadn't met yet._

As Fleur came closer she could see it was a girl who was placed on the rock. Her back was facing Fleur, her right arm stretched behind her and it looked as if she was trying to reach her left shoulder. However, it seemed as if she was struggling with whatever it was that she was doing. Fleur walked closer to the girl, she could faintly make out her features in the dark. It was as if she recognized her from somewhere, but where? Then suddenly it hit her…_It's that girl from the lake!_

As Fleur walked a bit closer she opened her mouth to speak, but before she got the chance to, the girl froze in her movement. She was looking out into the darkness, but she clearly had trouble seeing. Fleur didn't know why she didn't say anything, maybe she had been startled as well, or maybe she simply enjoyed the fact that she was the one being in control; like a predator sneaking up on its ignorant prey. The girl held completely still, like a startled rabbit; vigilant towards any threats or danger lurking in the dark.

Then abruptly, in a graceful leap, she jumped off the rock and as soon as her feet hit the ground she started running towards the forest in an astonishingly fast pace. And before Fleur realized it she was running into the forest as well.

The little light, which managed to escape through the treetops made it difficult for her to see, but her eyes adjusted quickly. Fleur didn't know why, but for some reason the girl's attempt at an escape both infuriated and intrigued her.

Few people knew that Fleur took great pleasure in a good hunt and her advanced senses gave her more than a little advantage in the game. The girl was quick on her feet, she would give her that, but she was not quick enough. _No one ever was. _

Her steps could easily be heard as her feet collided with the forest floor, meanwhile Fleur moved practically soundless. The girl probably didn't even know that she was being followed and Fleur would catch up with her sooner or later. And judging from the girl's shallow breathing, it would be sooner rather than later.

The fact that the girl knew the area gave her a slight advantage, but in the end the outcome would be the same._ She always gets her mark, always._

The forest grew thicker and before Fleur knew it the girl had taken a sharp turn and disappeared from her view. As she reached the same spot she stopped to listen. Not a sound was to be heard; no animals, no footsteps, no breathing - complete and total silence.

_Now who is hunting who? _She instinctively seized her wand and carefully stepped forward. _I know you are out here somewhere. "_Homenum Revelio." A purple flash shot from the tip of her wand and collided with a tree a couple of meters away from where she was standing. _Gotcha!_

Fleur carefully stepped forward, minimizing the noise as much as possible as she slowly approached the tree. But suddenly a twig snapped beneath her foot and immediately a jet of blue light followed. Fleur just barely managed to deflect it.

"Bombarda!" Chips of wood and splinters were flying everywhere and were followed by the sound of a tree falling. The girl had jumped behind a huge rock for shelter but it didn't last long before she launched another attack; a jet of water encircled and trapped Fleur within. "Glacius!" The water immediately froze to ice but now instead of being trapped inside a whirlpool she was trapped within an ice cube. "Reducio!" As the ice shrank Fleur saw how the girl was already well on her way. _Oh, no you don't!_

"Stupefy!" The red flash of light flew by merely inches from the girl's head, before it collided with a tree immersing the trunk in light. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. She raised her wand and started walking back towards Fleur.

"Incarcerous!" Thick ropes emerged from Fleur's wand and were shot directly at the girl, but by a forceful swing of her wand she sliced the ropes to pieces, quickly followed by a jet of light.

Fleur barely managed to dodge it before the second jet of light had emerged and she felt how she was forcefully knocked backwards and slammed her back against a tree. _Fils de putain!_Fleur thought as she groaned out in pain.

"Attacking an opponent from behind, are we?" The girl asked as she approached her. "That's not very polite, is it now?" Her voice was filled with spite, but there was also something else to it; something Fleur couldn't really put her finger on. The girl was now standing right in front of her with her wand clenched tightly in her hand. "Why were you following me? Why did you attack me?" She demanded to know.

First now Fleur noticed how the girl's left arm was hanging limp against her side. Her eyes were cold as ice, but for a brief second Fleur saw a flicker of pain, before they turned back to their icy exterior.

"You were running and I didn't know what else to do to get your attention." Fleur tried to explain.

"That still doesn't answer the question, why were you following me in the first place?"

"I wanted to zank you for 'elping me." Fleur silently mumbled almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Lumos." The girl said as she led her wand towards Fleur's figure. Her eyes seemed to immediately warm up as she realized who it was she had disarmed.

"Oh, it's you! Nice to meet you again." All suspicion and misbelief vanished from her voice as she took her wand in her left hand and extended her right. "My apologies." She said as she helped Fleur to her feet. "I wouldn't have gone into offensive if I had known it was you." Fleur brushed off the dirt from her gown. For some reason she wasn't angry, she wasn't upset that this girl, as the first ever, had managed to defeat her in a duel. For some odd reason, she felt happy.

* * *

At first she considered to head back towards the carriage. After all, she had not gone outside in the search for company, but to clear her mind. But it didn't take much for the girl to persuade her to stay. Actually it took her nothing, all she did was to create a small fire and sit down by it, looking at Fleur with some sort of expectation in her eyes. It felt as if she nonverbally told her that if she wanted to talk, she would listen. And if she wanted to leave, she would stay. That was all it took, that single look.

In the beginning they simply sat enjoying the silence. The way the blue light illuminated the dark and the sound of the burning wood crackling calmed Fleur in some way. She felt more content in this very moment then she had felt ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts. No confusion, no expectations, no evil whispers, just simply sitting by a fire in the middle of the night with a stranger.

When the silence finally was broken it was by meaningless chitchat, meaningless chitchat that in fact turned in to the deepest conversation Fleur had experienced in years.

At first it revolved about magic, favourite spells, favourite charms, and favourite classes. Fleur didn't know what was worse; the fact that they actually conversed about such insignificant things or the fact that she actually enjoyed it. And as their conversation evolved, so did her interest.

The girl actually argued against her when she felt Fleur was being incorrect, unlike others. The fact that she was Fleur Delacour, the Beaubaxton champion did not seem to affect her at all. Normally people would either be too shocked by the fact that she actually spoke to them to answer, or else they would be so consumed with hearing her opinions that they completely neglected to speak of their own or even contribute to the conversation at all.

For the first time in a very long time Fleur felt as if she had a conversation with an equal counterpart. They spoke about famous theorists; both muggle and magical, politics, philosophy and litterateur.

Not once did the conversation revolve around Fleur as a Veela or as a Delacour. For the first time in a very long time she was just a person having a conversation with another human being.

They didn't even notice how long they had been sitting talking until the first rays of sun reached the forest floor. And it was first when Fleur was back in her bed she realized that she had forgotten to ask the girl about her name.

She was woken up a couple of hours later by a rather overexcited fuzz ball of blonde hair. She loved her little sister, but only Merlin knew where she got all that energy from.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Fleur's eyes weren't discreetly observing a certain brunette as she was sitting by the long table eating her breakfast. Instead they were drifting over the different tables searching for a specific pair of light blue eyes. Once in a while she would feel the burning from Hermione's gaze resting upon her, but she was determined not to meet it. It was Hermione's turn to make physically contact, not hers. If she sincerely wanted something to do with her, she would have to make a true effort. Fleur was done playing games.

As Fleur headed back towards the carriage that night she felt a twinge of disappointment. After a while Hermione had stopped looking at her at the breakfast table and even though they had passed each other several times during the day, she hadn't bothered to greet her.

Then there was also the fact that she hadn't been able to locate the mysterious girl from the night before anywhere at all, at any point. She had even asked some of her friends and Ravenclaw students if they knew her, but all the answers were the same. It was as if the girl didn't even exist.

When Fleur later that night sneaked out of the carriage and into the Forbidden Forest, she started to question if she had imagined the whole thing. _Maybe the girl wasn't real after all_. She crouched down to examine the forest floor; she knew there had been a fire there the night before and yet not a single trace was left, not even the remains of a burned twig.

"Looking for something?" Fleur jumped to her feet, her heart pumping in her throat_. _For the first time ever someone had successfully managed to sneak up on her.

"Not in particular, non". She tried to seem like nothing had happen, she knew a spiteful comment was bound to follow; Veelas were never supposed to be caught off guard. But to Fleur's great surprise the girl remained silent, instead she unfolded a blanket and sat down observing her. When Fleur didn't seem to move she finally broke the silence. "S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi, I did not mean to startle you." Fleur didn't know if she was more surprised than amazed. She had expected many things but certainly not an apology. A confused frown appeared on her forehead, but decided not to comment on it.

"Parle-vous francais?" Fleur decided to ask instead. "_Only a little." _The girl sent her a smile and signalized for Fleur to join her. As Fleur sat down she continued. "_Unfortunately I never completed my teaching." _The girl had some accent; however her vocabulary was far from deficient.

_"You are not from here are you?" _It hadn't occurred to her previously, but somehow it made sense. The girl looked at her with an interested smile as she gathered firewood. "_No I am not". _Two sparks flew from the tip of her wand and soon warm flames illuminated the night. The girl didn't add anything further to her last comment and Fleur didn't ask any more questions concerning the matter. For some reason she didn't need to know where the girl came from or her origin to enjoy her company, to grow to trust her. For some reason it wasn't necessary.

It became a pattern - an unspoken arrangement. Neither would ever ask the other questions concerning personal matters, it was all up to oneself as to how much one would reveal or speak of. As the days, the weeks and the months past they developed a friendship. In some ways they were as foreign to one another as strangers, but in others they were more intimate than family. Fleur found herself sharing information with the girl she never had spoken out loud before.

She mentioned some of the dilemmas she would be facing concerning her heritage, but she always found herself to be very careful not to mention her family name, or the fact that she was part-Veela. She would speak of Hermione, the way that she made her feel confusion, the pain it caused. Fleur wore her heart on her sleeve. She would find herself completely exposed and unprotected and without even knowing why, the girl just made her feel better, somehow she made her feel safe.

It was mostly Fleur doing the talking but to her own astonishment, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed having someone listening to her, someone who sincerely cared. Fleur never mentioned Hermione by name; nor did she have to, because to Clara it didn't matter. She just liked to be there and listen, to be her friend.

But one night she wasn't there, nor the night following. At first Fleur was upset; she felt betrayed, abandon. The last task was approaching rapidly, and Hermione wouldn't even look at her anymore; she had even stopped coming to the library in the afternoons. She needed Clara's opinions her advice. But then Fleur grew even more upset, upset with herself. What an idiot she had been, exposing herself like a naïve child. What a fool she had been, growing so pathetically attached to some random stranger!

Fleur was looking absently down at her lunch as she was rudely pulled out of her thoughts by the giggling of her classmates. "_Have you heard the latest news Fleur?"_

_Oh God why…_

She had hopped she could go through the day unnoticed but clearly that was too much to ask for. It was mandatory, at least for her, to act interested in the latest news and gossip, and only Merlin knew how tiring it was in the long run. However, sometimes one has to do or act certain ways to go through life as painless as possible. So she put on a smile and hid the annoyance and exhaustion she felt, as she tried to act just a little interested in what her classmates had to tell her.

"_You remember the rude brunette who bashed you so offensively some time ago?" _Fleur didn't like getting reminded of the still hurtful incidence, however her expression remained unchanged. "_It was the girl who came into potions the other day, as that awful teacher made you lecture about…" _Before the girl could continue Fleur cut her off, she didn't need a reminder of how the teacher had ridiculed her before the entire class by making her stand and explain the use in varities of Veela products in potions. He had especially made a deal out of making her speak of the use of Veela tears in the love potion Amortentia. _Vile man._

_"Well apparently she had an accident." _Fleur immediately felt a rush of anxiety. What if something awful had happen, what if Hermione needed assistance what if…she needed her? All these thoughts ran through her head as she managed to ask with a surprisingly calm voice what the girl meant by this.

_"Well apparently she managed to mess up a rather simple elixir, something about adding too many rat spleens? Anyways, she tried to push one of her classmates aside as the contents of her cauldron exploded and…" _The girl didn't get time to finish before Fleur excused herself by getting up from the table. The first students were already leaving the hall, heading towards their classes as she headed out of the exit.

She met some of her friends as she hurried up the marble staircase; they asked her if she wasn't going to join them at class. She asked them to deliver her sincerest apologizes to their professor and tell him that she would be there as soon as possible; there was simply something she had to do before she could join them. And just like that she turned on her heel and disappeared in the mingle of robes.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a throbbing head. At first she didn't realize where she was. She had been down in potions class; she had only turned her back on the cauldron for a second when she had shown Harry and Ron how to slice their beetleroot proper when…_Neville and his bloody rat spleens!_

"Dungeons and Dragons." She silently exclaimed as she put her hand to her head. It felt as if a group of Puffskeins were having a humming contest inside her head. It was only a little while after she noticed that both of her arms were wrapped in bandages, together with most of her upper body.

"Nice to see you with us Ms Granger" Madam Pomfrey said as she came rushing out from her office with a tray. Before Hermione could respond she was standing by her bedside with some weird tool in her hand. When she opened her mouth to ask a question Pomfrey shoved the device in, almost causing her to choke. "Arh, I see we got all the toxic fumes out of your system." She said as she drew the device out from her mouth and examined it.

Hermione was still gasping for air as Pomfrey handed her a glass of a scentless transparent liquid. She glanced fearfully towards the flask on the tray, she had learned by now that it was always a good thing to fear the worst when it came to potions given by the hot-headed healer. But on the other hand she did not want to make the nurse even more annoyed, so she simply closed her eyes and emptied the glass.

"It tastes just like water." Hermione exclaimed in surprise; she had expected a mixture between sour troll feet and slug slime. Pomfrey looked at her with an expression of hopelessness "Well dear, that's because it is water. Merlin, and they call you the brightest witch of your age?" She said as she took the glass from Hermione's hands.

"Sorry." Hermione said sheepishly, feeling her cheeks burning. "I just assumed that the potion was for me." She gestured towards the tray and Madam Pomfrey simply shook her head at her as she put the glass next to the flask, and started cutting open the bandage on Hermione's right arm. "Pssh, you only suffered from some second degree burns." Hermione looked down on her newly revealed arm where not a single scratch was to be seen. "It was those ghastly fumes you've inhaled who turned you in. You've been out cold for a couple of hours." Pomfrey was examining her arm carefully before moving on to the next one. "Seems like everything has healed up nicely, yes." She seemed to be talking more to herself than Hermione.

_Sankt Rufus's Flesh and Skin Restoring Potion? _Hermione read on the label of the flask on the tray.

"Well Granger, you are good to go." Pomfrey said as she left Hermione's side and grabbed on to the tray, and headed towards a bed in the restricted area of the hospital wing. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was good to know she wouldn't miss an entire day of valuable education, and it was also nice to be left alone by the Madam. "Remember to bring your things with you when you leave". The healer said before she disappeared behind the white curtains.

Hermione got to her feet and started to get dressed. She was almost ready to go when she noticed what was standing on her bedside table. A single white rose. She leaned down to smell it. It was gracefully hovering a couple of inches above the table. It bloomed right before her eyes as she carefully traced her finger over its thorn free stalk.

Carefully she lifted it from the table to inspect it further, but to her wonder she didn't find any card attached. At first she thought that maybe it had been from Neville, as a way of apologizing. But it was clear that the magic used was far too advanced for him. Then for a split second she considered it could have been from Harry and Ron, but she quickly dismissed that thought as well.

For some reason she felt disappointed, for a brief second she had thought that maybe it could have been from… Never mind, it had been a stupid thought anyway…

After a while she gathered her things and started heading out of the hospital wing. In the door she almost bumped into Snape, but to her astonishment he seemed too busy to even bother to draw any house points for her carelessness. He simply snared at her to watch where she was going before he walked in through the hospital doors.

Hermione looked back as the doors closed behind him, but not giving it any further thought she headed up towards the Gryffindor common room. Even though she had missed a lot of valuable knowledge she couldn't help smiling as she once again smelled the intoxicating aroma from the flower before she headed up the staircase. Maybe the day hadn't been a complete waste after all.

* * *

Fleur didn't know why she decided to go to the dark forest that night. It had been two weeks since Hermione had her accident, and even though Fleur had visited her in the hospital wing and waited for her in the library, Hermione was still keeping her distance. It pained her that things were this way between the two of them. She didn't know where they stood with each other, or if they were standing at all. All she knew was that it gave her some sort of refuge to go into the forest at night.

As she reached her usual spot in the forest clearing, she noticed a faint light illuminating the dark. She could feel her heart swell in her chest as she started walking in a faster pace, but then she realized how silly she was acting. She quickly slowed her pace, but as she noticed the silhouette in the dark she couldn't help the faint smile spreading across her lips.

The first moment passed in silence. Fleur didn't know why, but she couldn't help but to feel a slight sting of annoyance. It had been an unspoken agreement of theirs, and then Clara just had stopped showing up. She hated feeling this way, vulnerable. She didn't need anyone; she was Fleur Delacour for Merlins sake! But if all of this was true, then why was it she actually felt relieved to see Clara in the first place? Happy even?

Fleur could feel the questions burning on the tip of her tongue, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to ask them, to be the first to break the silence. Luckily she didn't have to.

_"I'm sorry for not showing up lately, I simply have been… busy." _The words had come as a surprise at first. And even though it would be a lie to say that Fleur hadn't felt upset with the girl, she couldn't deny feeling a pang of guilt, becauseeven though Clara was smiling Fleur could easily see her pain. Her left arm was wrapped in thick bandages and the side of her neck was covered with some sort of taped bindings.

Clara didn't explain any further about what had caused the burns on her body. And even though her skin healed in time, covering the worst, her hand never fully recovered.

* * *

"_So that is what those marks on her hand are?" _Gabrielle's eyes were large after Fleur's tale. She had censored some of it, mostly the part where Clara managed to disarm her.

Gabrielle's eyes were still big with wonder as she seemed to digest all of the knowledge she had just received. A moment of silence followed before Gabrielle spoke again. _"Was it because she was using dark magic that she got so burned?" _Fleur had often wondered the same; she had never heard of any magic with such backlash or result. "_I don't know." _She answered truthfully.

Another moment of silence followed.

_"Do you think it is a coincidence that she is here at the same time as Harry Potter and his friends?" _Fleur raised her eyebrows not quite sure of where her sister was going. "_Yes, I am pretty certain. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I was just wondering." _There was a thoughtfulness in Gabrielle's voice. For a moment they both sat consumed in their own thoughts, but it didn't last long before Gabrielle started to tell Fleur about her first encounter with Clara. Her excitement was clear about the fact that Clara had said she wanted to teach her a new strategy in chess.

Fleur enjoyed listening to her sister's joyful prattle. However, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but to wonder that maybe her sister had managed to observe something that she had failed to notice. Maybe Gabrielle actually was right, maybe it was more than a simple coincidence that Clara had shown up mere days before the others?


	14. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Status Quo_**

"Seriously Mione, how did you even think that we would possibly need half of all these things? I mean _Hogwarts a History_? What were you thinking?" Half of Ron's head had disappeared into Hermione's purse as he spoke to her with clear scepticism in his voice.

"Well I believe that it is always best to travel well-prepared and…well I am certain that it could be of great use at some point." Hermione tried justifying why all the packed items where necessary.

"You mean, in case some Death Eaters attack we can start reading from it and simply bore them to death?" From the corner of her eye she could see the grin spreading across Harry's face. "For your information Ronald, _Hogwarts a History_ happens to be an extremely interesting work. It does not only contain information concerning the school's history, but its founders as well and… it would be something you would already know if you had simply bothered to read the example I gave you years ago!" Hermione could hear how her voice reached that certain pitch it only seemed to be able to hit when she was losing an argument or Ron was annoying her.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Big boring book is useful" He dismissed as he popped his head back down the purse. "But tell me, what could possibly be the use of bringing this?" Ron pulled out a white rose and was now examining it with his sceptic eyes. "I mean, it's pretty and _mhmm_ it smells nice." He leaned over and sniffed a couple of times for illustration. "But come on Hermione, admit that this is something you have brought without having the slightest clue of what to use it for."

A small blush crept over Hermione's face, Ron was right she had absolutely no idea why she had decided to bring that old flower. Someone had given it to her years back and for some reason it had never withered. In the beginning she had thought about tossing it out; she couldn't leave it back at home for her parents to find. What wouldn't they think after she had erased all traces of herself in their lives, all traces of magic, and then stumbling across a levitating rose that never withered? No, even though it was a small chance that they would ever come home from Australia and actually pay any attention to it, she still couldn't leave any evident sign of magic behind. But to destroy it? For some reason she couldn't make herself do it. So yes, she had decided to bring it along, not even knowing exactly why, not even knowing who had given it to her in the first place. But how did you explain something like that?

"Hey speaking of flowers, did you know that Fleur's strongest abilities are within the areas of Herbology, Charms and Potions?" Harry suddenly said causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows.

"Really? Well, well, a pretty girl who likes pretty flowers. Big shocker there." Hermione ignored Ron's sarcastic comment, leaning further against Harry to read over his shoulder. "And me who would have taken her for the Defence Against the Dark Arts kind of gal." Harry smiled continuing his reading.

"Yeah me too." Hermione said subconsciously, more to herself than the others. She didn't know why but she was quite surprised over the fact that Fleur had put a profile of herself into the notebook as well. "Harry, you think I could borrow this after you're done? I would like to study it for any kind of information that might help us in the search for Greyback."

"Sure." Harry said as he handed it over to her with a smile on his face. "I'm done with it anyway."

* * *

Hermione felt slightly disappointed by the fact that Fleur hadn't re-joined them before dinner. Apparently hers, Harry and Ron's presence in the manor weren't exactly welcomed by all of the Delacour clan members. Therefore they had been offered to dine down in the kitchen among the servants; a gesture that Ron apparently felt was rather offensive. However, they had also been offered to simply dine in their rooms, and to Hermione's great relief they had decided to do so.

They hadn't seen the slightest sign of Clara the entire day. Ron had made fun when Hermione had commented on the fact, saying that she had probably made a run for it. Hell, he had been surprised that there weren't bars outside their windows. He had said it with a grin, but Hermione knew how much it bothered him, not being capable of deciding whether to leave or stay.

It pained her to admit it, but she was starting to slightly regret coming here as well. This would be their third night spent in France and yet they hadn't come any further tracking down Greyback. And even though the Cup of Hufflepuff was safely stored away in her possession, she couldn't deny that she felt very worried over the fact that they had no means or ideas on how to destroy it.

It had been a while since Ron and Harry had decided to call it a night, she was now left in the solitary of her room. A fire had lit up in the fireplace as soon as she had sat down in the comfortable armchair before it.

For a moment she simply sat enjoying the silence. It had been so long since the last time she had found herself without the company of others, so incredibly long. She loved her friends, she really did. But it was first when she was sitting down, silence completely filling the room that she realised how much she had missed just having a moment to herself and her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair; just enjoying the silence, knowing that she would spend her first night in ages in a real bed without the sound of Ron's snoring as company. A small smile spread across her lips by just the thought. Hermione sat like that for a couple of minutes before she returned her focus to the small leathery book safely clutched in her hands.

In the beginning she had simply flipped through the pages, to get an idea about the notebook's construction and how thorough it was. She had only expected it to have a few remarks here and there concerning certain aspects of each person's abilities. But to her astonishment she quickly noticed that it was not the case.

As she read Harry's page she couldn't help but to smile. Fleur had kept most of the information in the book on a more or less objective level, but as it came to remarks concerning his persona it was clear that Fleur's own feelings towards him shine through. Hermione knew that since the incident by the lake Fleur had taken a liking to Harry. But the way that she described how his duelling tactics reflected his personality, referring to his choice of always going into defence instead of offence, showed exactly what big heart he possessed. _His heart and humanity are his greatest trades and probably also his greatest strengths _the endnote said.

After reading the rest of the Orders' pages Hermione found herself lingering at her own. For some reason something inside of her told her not to read it, not wanting to find out how Fleur viewed her. Hermione would leave herself completely exposed and she didn't think that she could handle that at the moment. The confusion, the feelings. She liked Ron! But that was the thing wasn't it? When she was supposed to state that she loved him, she simply…. No, it was too confusing and now was defiantly not the time to deal with it anyway.

She let out a tired sigh as she flipped the pages to reach the section dedicated to magical creatures. She read the pages concerning Greyback a couple of times, searching for any kind of clue that might prove itself the slightest useful. Unfortunately nothing of the included information seemed to be of any aid and she couldn't help but to feel a slight sting of frustration.

She started flipping through the pages again, maybe she had missed something? Or maybe she simply needed to look more thoroughly? Who was she kidding; she didn't even have the slightest of clue concerning what she actually was looking for. She slammed the book shut and rubbed her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. Maybe it was time to call it a night after all? She rose from her seat but clumsily the book fell out of her grasp and hit the floor with a silent bump. It had flipped open on some random page, but as Hermione was about to close it her eye was caught by the title. She fell back into her seat and started to read.

A soft knock was to be heard on the door moments later. Absentmindedly she mumbled that it was okay to enter, occupied with her reading and certain that it was probably just a disoriented Ron searching for a bathroom. But when she suddenly felt the familiar sensation on her body she couldn't help but to slightly panic and quickly put the book aside face down, concealing what she just moments earlier had been reading.

"I apologize for disturbing you at zis 'our." Hermione rose from her seat, she wanted to respond but suddenly she seemed to have lost all ability of speech. She could feel her heartbeat increasing as Fleur slowly approached her, continuing. "I just wanted to make sure zat you've settled in okay."

It was odd, for almost two days Fleur had made her best effort to avoid any kind of contact with her and now this? Why? Hermione wanted to loosen up her posture, illustrate exactly how unaffected she was by Fleur's presence and to ask her exactly those questions. But as Hermione was about to open her mouth she made the mistake of making eye contact. She quickly glanced down. She tried to clear her throat to regain her power of speech.

Fleur walked closer and without Hermione's notice she picked up the small book; Fleur's face remained completely emotionless as her eyes just for the briefest of moments roamed the pages before she put the book back at its place. A moment of silence followed. Hermione didn't know what to do what to say. Somehow she felt embarrassed, ashamed; almost defensively she had crossed her arms over her body. She kept her eyes fixed on the chimney avoiding any kind of contact.

She heard the sound of a silent sigh before she felt Fleur's thrall withdraw itself from her as she headed back towards the door. "I will go check on the ozers." There was an unidentified undertone in Fleur's voice, Hermione couldn't really tell what it was. "I'ope you will sleep well, and we will see each ozer in ze morning." Hermione wanted to reply but the words somehow got stuck in her throat yet again.

She heard the sound of the door open and for a brief movement it seemed as if Fleur stood still, waiting for something. Expecting some sort of reply in return, but nothing ever came. Hermione swore she could hear Fleur let out another a sigh as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Fleur didn't know what she had been thinking, what she had expected. It was always the same game they played; one step forward, two steps back. It was tiring in the long run and now…It was clear that Hermione was together with Ron. And maybe that was simply what was right for her? She let out a shaky breath before she entered her own room and began to prepare for going to bed.

Why did she have to break almost two days of silence only to make things worse? Fleur knew that this was a bad time, she knew exactly how important whatever mission Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sent out to do was. So why did she do it? Why would she pull something like that now? And what made her think that Hermione would react any different that she had done before? Fleur couldn't help but to mentally curse herself as she put her head on the pillow. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to think further about it. _So incredibly stupid._

* * *

Hermione glanced over at the bedside table; the small book was now closed and was placed next to her wand and a small brown vial. As Hermione closed her eyes she couldn't help but to replay the entire scene that had just unfolded moments earlier. The almost hurt tone in Fleur's voice as she had failed to provide any sort of reply or answers to her sentences. All because of that stupid book and her own damn curiosity.

What are the odds that the first time Fleur decides to actually make contact with her is when Hermione is sitting snooping about Veelas and their nature. For Merlin's sake, what are the odds! But then again, if Fleur didn't want them to read it why would she put it in the book in the first place? _It's her own fault_! Hermione snorted to herself, but nothing she said could untie the knot of guilt throbbing in the pit of her stomach. Angrily she closed her eyes, mentally going through all the information she had been taking in, not giving any further thought to its meaning.


	15. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note_**

Thanks to some lovely reviews I was inspired to produce and upload a new chapter today. I hope you will enjoy it as it includes some interaction between our favourite girls and describes some events from the TriWizard Tournament.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_**

_The Yule Ball_

Hermione didn't know why she was so upset. Everything was just one big mess and for once in her life she actually needed her friends to be supportive and caring, but instead she gets a confused and cranky Harry, and a grumpy Ron.

For a short while everything had actually felt okay, felt normal. She liked Viktor and he actually liked to listen to her talking, he actually seemed to appreciate who she truly is. And even though their dancing was clumsy and out of beat, it felt nice and safe.

But when Fleur suddenly had disappeared together with her date everything had started to fall apart. She didn't know why but for some reason Hermione had felt angry; angry and hurt. And Fleur was somehow the reason for it. So without really knowing why, she had leaned gently in against Viktor and as she felt him leaning down against her, she closed her eyes and felt his lips against her own. It wasn't at all as she had expected. No warmth spreading through her body, no tickling sensation, sending shivers down her spine, no fireworks. It was nice though, nice and safe.

She felt how Victor tried to deepen the kiss, his strong arms around her pulling her further into the embrace. But suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe; his arms were too tight around her, she started noticing how his beard was itching, irritating her skin. It just felt…wrong. But how is it else supposed to feel like? She liked Viktor; he is everything that she could ever hope for. _So why did something so obviously right, feel so wrong?_

Hermione tried to gently back away, putting on a forced smile. "I-I'll just go get us something to drink, okay?" Viktor's lips shaped a tender smile as he loosened his embrace, but she could feel his eyes burning with a longing as she walked away.

As she was standing by the punch, trying to gather all the thoughts that were hammering through her head, Ron and Harry caught up with her. "Rather hot in here, isn't it?" Her voice sounded off pitch as she tried forcing some enthusiasm into her words. She had immediately noticed both of her friends' displeased faces, but she hoped if she simply acted as if everything was fine it would be so. She put on her best smile as she clumsily poured up her drink, hoping it would somehow affect her friends. But all she got in response was a grunt from Ron and an absentminded answer from Harry.

"Would you care to join us?" Maybe if Ron got to spend some time with his big idol his mood at least could be altered. And honestly she needed someone to help keeping her distracted so she wouldn't have to deal with all the chaos inside; she simply couldn't comprehend it in the moment. All she wanted was to get away from it all, and her friends could help her with that. So when she didn't receive any reply she tried once again. "You guys sure you don't…"

"We'd not care to join you and _Viktor_." Ron suddenly barked at her.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked confused. She had gotten a bit shocked by the reply and she felt her smile freezing on her lips. Ron had in a forceful twist turned towards her so they were facing each other. His cheeks and ears burning fiery red, but in his eyes there was an emotion she couldn't really define.

It was rather hot in there, maybe he was just speaking in such a loud manner because there was so much noise; the music playing so brashly, people yelling, laughing and screaming. And well it was understandable that Harry was upset, the way his eyes kept glancing in the direction of Cho and Cedric, but Ron? And even if he had reason to be upset, why would he take it out on her?

Hermione raised her chin and sent Ron a defiant look before she broke the silence; he clearly wasn't going to answer her question. "Fine, suit yourself." She responded trying to sound as indifferent as possible. She turned on her heel and started heading back to Viktor, but she immediately stopped in her steps when she heard Ron yelling after her.

"He is only using you, you know!" She turned around in disbelief. "You really think that he likes you? All he wants is to use you to get to Harry, can't you see that?" His lips were tightly pushed together and once again there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"Ron, I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She could hear her own words shaking as she tried remaining calm. She couldn't do this right now, and definitely not here.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy?" She took a step towards him, her voice filled with disbelief. "Who was it wanting his autograph in the first place? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends an…"

"Hermione, it's a champion from one of the other schools we are talking about. You really think that of all the people, he would fancy you? I mean come on, you really believe that yourself?" For the first time in her life Hermione found herself speechless. She tried blinking back the tears but it was too late.

Harry had finally seemed to snap out of his obsessive staring at Cho, but when he finally reached his friends he knew something was off. And before he could do anything, Hermione had stormed off with tears in her eyes.

"What did you just say to her?" He asked with clear traces of blame in his voice. Harry knew he hadn't always been the friend Hermione had needed him to be; it was easier to side with Ron, he was less… complicated. But there were limits to how much he would let Hermione go through.

After last year where he almost had lost her as a friend because of the whole Scabbers and Crookshanks thing. He had decided to actually try to be the friend she deserved, even if that meant jeopardizing his newfound truce with Ron.

"Seriously Ron couldn't you see she was upset? She doesn't need you judging her or whatever it was you were doing." For a moment there was actually a flicker of remorse in Ron's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had emerged.

"Piss off." He growled. Harry just let out a tired sigh.

"You know I always have your back mate, but it's time I start to have Hermione's too" Ron simply glanced down at the floor. "I'm going after her, okay? Maybe you want to come with me or maybe you want to stay and keep being pissed. It's your choice mate. All I'm saying is that I'm going."

Harry turned his back on his friend and started heading towards the door, as he sneaked out between the dancing people he heard a silent mumble of an apology behind him. Ron wasn't a bad guy, he was just… Ron. And even though he was sometimes a bit like a deranged teaspoon, he was still Ron. And both he and Hermione were his friends.

* * *

Fleur left Davies on the bench. He wouldn't remember a thing when he finally came back to his senses. Normally she wouldn't go to such drastic measures, but she really hadn't expected him to be so pushy. And when the boy wouldn't take a no, or five for that matter, for an answer she really didn't see any other way out. This way he would get to cool off, and she would be spared the embarrassment of explaining what had happen. It was simply the most efficient and easiest way to avoid any awkward questions.

Fleur didn't know what she was thinking when she said yes to go to the Yule Ball with him in the first place. Maybe it was simply too much to hope for, that a person would like to be with her for her personality and not her looks. To have a deep meaningful conversation about something else than the weather for a change, maybe it was too much to ask for.

The truth being told, Fleur hadn't even felt like going in the first place; not when the date she actually would have liked accompanying her had already been taken. And seeing her together with that brute Krum didn't help Fleur's mood. She let out a frustrated sight while rubbing her forehead. He really seemed to be very much in love with her, and she seemed to…Not like it matters anyways.

She started walking towards the castle when she suddenly started hearing the sounds of soft sobs coming from nearby. For a second she was torn, she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, still being a bit put off by the whole Davis incident, but at the same time this person seemed to be very upset. The way the sobs broke the silence of the courtyard made it seem as if no one else was around to help.

She made a quick decision and started walking in the direction of the sounds, which led her further into the courtyard. Lights were shining from the bare trees and bushes; everything was covered in a thin layer of frost. When the light shined upon it, twinkles like millions of small crystals could be seen.

Fleur had never been to this part of the school grounds before. If it hadn't been for the lanterns guiding her way, she would have gotten lost. The silent sounds of someone weeping grew louder as she reached the heart of the solitary garden. A fountain with glazed tiles was situated before her, the water frozen solid in its movement only leaving twisted structures of ice in its place.

As Fleur moved closer to the fountain she immediately recognized the person who was sitting on a bench with her face covered in her hands. Something inside of Fleur broke and for a moment she froze. She stood completely still not knowing how to react.

If it had been instinct or simple empathy she did not know, but somehow Fleur felt drawn to this person; just like she had felt drawn to her the very first time she had laid eyes on her. They had only spoken once before, exchanging shallow courtesies over an insignificant matter, but somehow this girl always managed to captivate Fleur somehow.

This girl, she was different: words were inadequate in capturing the essence of her being, her effect and her person. How does one describe the indescribable? And how does one describe feelings beyond comparison?

_So cliché, but also so true._ Fleur finally began to move and she felt how the rhythm of her heart beat increased as she approached the girl. Before she really could comprehend what had happened she had brushed her dress back and sat down next to the crouching figure.

She didn't know for how long she and Hermione had been sitting together on that bench. In the beginning Fleur could feel Hermione's reluctance towards her, but after a moment it was as if all the walls had crumbled down. Fleur sensed insecurity, resentment, anger and most of all confusion.

Hermione avoided meeting her gaze and several times Fleur thought she might leave, but she didn't. As time passed the gap separating them slowly disappeared. Small drops of coldness started to fall out of the sky; the chill in the air allowing the snow to fall in perfect crystals.

A stray lock of hair was hanging down the side of Hermione's face. Absentmindedly Fleur raised her right hand and felt herself ever so gently let the tip of her fingers trace over the other girl's skin. Hermione let out a shaking breath as she for the first time met Fleur's gaze. Fleur placed the stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Si belle." Fleur silently muttered. Something inside Hermione's eyes twinkled and without them noticing they both carefully began leaning in towards one another. The world froze when Fleur felt the sensation of two delicate lips carefully placed on her own. Her heart, her mind, everything was completely still.

A warmth spread out through her entire body, yet shivers ran down her spine. This was what she had yearned for ever since she had first laid eyes on Hermione, this indescribable feeling of completion, of absolute happiness.

Instinctively Fleur gently pulled Hermione closer with a hand on the neck. But before they had the chance to deepen the kiss the sound of calling and footsteps pulled them back to reality. She could see the horror in Hermione's eyes as she pulled away and quickly rose to her feet. Fleur heard the sound of her own voice trying to explain that everything was okay, but she felt her heart sink as Hermione sent her a look of absolute embarrassment. The yells came closer, and before she had time to truly grasp what was happening Hermione had turned away from her and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**_2 months later_**

"For Merlin's sake Hermione we have been at it for hours!" Ron exclaimed ignoring Madam Pince warning glares. "These books are useless! How are we ever going to make Harry survive for an hour in the dark lake if we can't even prevent him from drowning?" He forcefully shoved the book in front of him aside before he rubbed his tired eyes.

They had been sitting for hours looking for something, anything, that could prove itself useful for Harry during the second task. People had come and gone, and silence was now dominating the halls as most of the students had headed off to bed. Hermione however, refused to give up and even though Ron, and eventually also Harry, had started asking for some rest she refused to give in before they had found something that could help him.

Time was running out, and the more she thought about it, the more worried she got. She did not have the slightest clue about what to do or how Harry was supposed to manage by himself. The easiest would be to perform a bubblehead charm, but even she couldn't really seem to get the technique exactly right. And trying to teach Harry with this little time left, when even she had issues with it; she might as well just drown him herself.

Then there was the other choice, transfiguration. However, she quickly pushed that thought aside as well. Alone thinking about how wrong that could end made the hairs stand on the back of her head.

Deciding to abandon the idea of using either charm or transfiguration left her searching for a third option: potions. There had to be some brew that would allow Harry to breathe under water, at least for a period of time. But all they had come across so far was how to make him convert air into water or how to make him stop breathing at all.

She let out a sigh of frustration as she slammed her head down the useless book. It would be easier to make him grow gills than to find a working potion. _Gills!?_ Her head shot up from the book at the sudden realisation.

"THAT'S IT!" Before she could control her own excitement she had accidently shouted it out loud in the almost empty library, resulting in a death glare from Madam Pince. Hermione found herself silently apologizing to the annoyed librarian as she rose from her seat. She headed down to the far end of the library, avoiding Harry's questioning looks. Too caught up in her own thoughts and excitement she failed to notice the fact that she was being followed.

Hermione rarely visited the Herbology section of the library. However, as with everything else in the library she knew her way around the small closed area. "_River Dents and Hexsprouts_, _The Wonders of Lake Herbs and Seasprouts._" Her finger ran over the backs of several books as she searched for one title in particular.

After going through countless useless titles, she finally stumbling across the one she was searching for. She seized the book immediately, feeling her heart swell with glee over the fact that she possibly had found the solution to Harry's problem.

Then suddenly her heart skipped a beat and a familiar warmth started spreading over her body. For a split second she closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself for not being more observant. She had made such an effort in avoiding her after the ball, but of course her luck would always run out in the end.

She opened her eyes and braced herself as she turned around to meet the eyes she felt resting on her figure. Hermione felt her breath getting caught in her throat as she met Fleur's luring gaze; the way the dim light fell upon her made it seem as if her skin was glowing. A seductive smile spread across her lips as she started moving towards her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione felt how she was stumbling backwards, both as a result of Fleur's bold question and the fact that she was slowly approaching her. "We can't pretend zat it didn't 'appen." Hermione felt a bookshelf against her back. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice wavered and she felt how her own body started to tremble as Fleur invaded her personal space.

Everything about Fleur was luring her in, especially the way those blue orbs carefully observed her as she leaned in closer to her. A part of her wanted to fight it, to make it stop. But as she felt Fleur leaning in she couldn't help but to yearn for more.

She felt the soft sensation of the Fleur's fingertip against her skin as she carefully moved a lock of stray hair away from her face. The book she was holding slipped out of her grasp, followed by a soft bump, but she didn't register any of it. All she could focus on was those beautiful blue eyes and the amazing feeling of Fleur touching her skin.

Hermione let out a stuttering breath as she felt Fleur leaning further in. She closed her eyes and reached up in the search of contact, when she was suddenly startled by the sound of someone coughing, causing them to pull apart quickly.

To Hermione's absolute horror it was no other than the two Weasley twins, who were now ever so innocently grinning at her. The way their eyes travelled from Fleur and then to her only added to the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"If you're not too busy…" One of them stepped forward with an insinuating gleam in his eyes. "…we like to borrow you for a moment." The other continued, following his brothers movement.

Hermione heard her own voice stutter out a question concerning why the needed her, but the insecurity in her voice only made matters worse; the mischievous looks in their faces were intensified. "Can't say." One answered, his eyes still traveling up and down her figure. "It's good old McGonagall who has sent us."

Hermione raised her chin not glancing back once as she started walking towards them. She knew that it was going to be a long walk up to Professor McGonagall's office. The knowing looks and mischievous smiles both twins were sporting also told her it was going to be an expensive stroll. However, she kept her head high and tried to brace herself the best that she could as both twins instinctively offered her their arms. "Shall we?" She ignored the gesture as she brushed passed them, heading out of the library while forcing herself to not look back.

* * *

To say that Fleur felt frustrated by the interruption would be an understatement. Hermione had been ignoring her for weeks. _Nine to be exact_! Making it impossible for Fleur to get anywhere near her. And now finally getting so close and having to watch it all get ruined. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm her temper.

The two boys had been as subtle as a ghoul, and it was quite obvious that they were going to make sure Hermione regretted ever putting her feet in the library. "Merde." She silently mumbled to herself as she picked up the book that Hermione had dropped on the floor. She glanced down at it for a moment as all the thoughts raced through her mind. It was a book that focused on the use and function of Gillyweed and Lungplants. Without giving it any further thought she put it back on the shelf.

A small smile spread across her lips. Hermione had at first pretended as if it hadn't happened, that she didn't know what it was that Fleur had been talking about. However, she could feel that she knew exactly what it was. She could feel that Hermione longed for her, in the exact same way she did for her. She could feel her own smile widen as she turned on her heel and headed out of the library. Hermione did feel something for her; it was only a question of her acknowledging it herself.

* * *

**_One week later_**

"Bloody hell! Is it just me or has Snape turned even more malicious than usual these last couple of months?" Ron asked loudly as they reached the entrance hall. Double potions had never been the most painless of classes, especially not when half of the class consisted of Slytherins. And Snape's obvious favouritism on constant display didn't help the matter either. Normally Hermione was able to restrain herself but as said, the last couple of months Snape had been completely unreasonable; drawing 40 house points from Gryffindor as punishment for Neville using too many rat spleens in his potion. He had even threatened to feed the potion to Neville's toad as motivation for him to pay more attention next time.

"I think you're right Ron, he does seem to be more harsh than usual."

"Harsh Hermione?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "I've received howlers having friendlier attitudes than that old…" Ron stopped abruptly as a group of Beaubaxton students passed by.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, they've been here for over four months now!" Hermione said while rolling her eyes as Ron's mesmerized gaze followed the girls. "Ron close your mouth, people are staring." She whispered annoyed. "Seriously why is it that it pops open every single time a blue skirt passes by? I mean seriously…"

"It's because when he uses all his brain capacity on staring, he simply forgets to keep it shut. Ain't that right mate?" Harry said as he clapped Ron on the back and sent Hermione a playful wink.

"Hey! I thought you and I were supposed to stick together?" Ron said with slight hurt in his voice, but all he received was a teasing smile from Harry in response.

"Anyways." Ron said, gathering his posture. "I'm going to the place where they keep the food. You guys can catch up when you've decided to turn back into your less insufferable selves." Ron said with a smile on his face as he headed towards the Great Hall.

When he had left, Harry turned towards Hermione. "You know, you shouldn't be the one to talk. You stare too." Hermione quickly closed her mouth as she felt Harry's eyes resting on her, the playful smile still remaining on his lips.

"Wh-what? I-I don't stare." Hermione clumsily defended herself as she felt herself starting to blush. "I really don't kno-…"

"Come on Mione, I've seen the looks you've been sending Fleur." He said before she could continue her explanation.

"Th-that's preposterous!" Hermione managed to stutter.

"Oh, is it really?" Harry said as he folded his arms. "So it's not because of Fleur you keep looking over at the Ravenclaw table during every single meal?"

"N-no? Of course not?"

"Okay. So it's not because Fleur has been sitting down the library every afternoon the last couple of weeks that you have been insisting on going down there in the afternoons as well?"

"I've found a very interesting book I'd like to…"

"The same book? Every single day?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm… yes?

"Even sometimes upside down?" If Hermione wasn't blushing earlier she defiantly was now. Harry was smirking triumphantly at her. "Just admit it Hermione, you like her."

_Why is it suddenly so silent? Why does it feel like everyone is staring?_

"Just admit it. I mean it is quite obvious that you…"

"No!" Hermione suddenly shouted, startling not only Harry but the rest of the hall as well. "I do most certainly not like her! She is an egocentric, spoiled French brat who is used to get everything and everyone she points at! The only reason why people want to be near her is because of her looks. She has absolutely no filling or whatsoever! And the reason I keep reading the same book Harry, is because of all the commotion around her makes it nearly impossible to read! I don't like her, I loathe her! I loathe everything she is and everything she stands for!"

Harry's face was completely frozen and so was the entire entrance hall. It was first after several seconds the usual buzzing seemed to return. Hermione shook her head as she rushed towards the Great Hall with Harry walking at least four steps behind, for safety reasons.

On the great marble staircase Fleur was standing together with her friends who had watched the whole scenery. Heated conversations in rapid French concerning jealousy was now to be heard, and all Fleur could do was to put a smile on her lips and hold her head high as she agreed with her friends. Only her sister seemed to notice how her hands were slightly shaking and how her eyes flickered momentarily. _Think tall, walk tall._


	16. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Confrontation and Revelation_**

_Present day…_

Fleur was ripped out of her dreams by a sudden alarming feeling; she was not alone in her room, someone was observing her. Silently she seized her wand that was situated beneath her pillow and without warning she shot a stunning spell in the direction of the anonymous person.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we a bit jumpy?"

_"What the hell do you think you are doing in here Colette?" _Fleur had immediately recognised her cousin's voice and now rose to her feet, her wand still firmly clenched in her hand. Even though Colette was the most sufferable of Fleur's cousins it didn't mean that she appreciated her presence. And the fact that she had slipped into Fleur's accommodation in the middle of the night definitely didn't help matters.

"_Manners, dear cousin. Just because you've chosen to mingle with ordernérs doesn't mean you should act like one." _Colette replied in their native tongue as she slowly started to approach her. Fleur noticed how she was clenching on to her wand too, but as if Colette could sense Fleur's gaze she put it back into her robes as she continued. _"I merely wish to speak with you."_

_"Of what matter may I ask __dear__ cousin?" _Fleur did not make an effort to hide the suspicion in her voice. The last time one of her _beloved_ cousins had sought her outto merely talk, she had found herself being attacked. Her oldest cousin Hervié had decided to challenge her position in the family council and without warning or an official challenge claim he had launched at her. Fleur had been fourteen.

Her mother had been furious, not over Hervié's cowardly assault but over the fact that Fleur had failed to defend herself, failed to defend her status. Her mother forced her to reclaim her position as soon as she had regained her ability. It had all taught Fleur a very important lesson of Veelas nature; they will go to any measure in the search of power.

Colette was an only child and daughter of Fleur's uncle. She had inherited her mother's dark hair and sun kissed skin, but like any other of the Delacours she had their signature blue eyes. Colette was different from Fleur's other cousins and not just in appearances. Unlike Hervié and the rest of her aunt Auréle's children, Colette remained silent. She was always observing but seldom intervening in family matters, only rarely speaking her opinion.

Her father was the youngest of the head-siblings of the Delacour clan, which automatically assured her a seat in the main family council, but reduced her influence to mere formalities. But something told Fleur that as observant Colette seemed, as cunning she was as well.

Fleur noticed how Colette eyes narrowed as she sensed the hostility in Fleur's voice, however it did not make her stop in her movement and soon she was standing right before her.

"_Family_ _matters cousin." _A sleek smile spread across her lips _"Simple family matters."_ She closed the space between them asFleur raised her eyebrows; she had at first had her attention, but now she had her curiosity.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she had ended up in the abandoned Delacour kitchen in the middle of the night, nor did she care. She had awoken from a bad dream but surprisingly not from her usual nightmare. It had involved certain elements from Malfoy Manor, but what had made the greatest impression of all was the part concerning her parents. It was the first time Hermione could recall that she had dreamt about her parents. It had been so vivid, so real. How they had smiled at her and told her how they missed her, and then they had disappeared.

Hermione could feel how her still racing heart was pounding in her chest. She had tried to block everything concerning her parents out for so long, the possibility that she might never see them again was all too much. She closed her eyes as she gently placed a hand on her chest trying to ease her internal storm.

Everything had its time and its place, and everything always worked itself out in the end, that was her philosophy. Bad things happen to good people, but in the end good always prevail. It simply has to. _Right?_

She rubbed her tired eyes before opening them once again. She leaned into the cabinet for a glass; she figured that no one would mind her taking something to drink. As she let the cold water run for a while a silent sigh left her lips; she felt exhausted. But her mind first went completely blank when she suddenly felt a familiar warmth spreading across her body, once again.

Fleur's thrall softly encircled her, it lay down on top of her and embraced her as an old friend. But Hermione hadn't been ready for it and her body quivered in response to the sweet sensation. She closed her eyes; she was done fighting it. The sensation all over her body, the shivers the thrall send down her spine, it felt so good and she wanted it so badly.

"'Ave any one ever told you 'ow amazingly sexy you are, ma chérie?"

Hermione completely froze in her movement, wondering if her ears were deceiving her. Had she just heard Fleur say that? And had she really been talking in such a deep husky voice? Her knees suddenly felt as if they at any moment would cave beneath her and she feared if she moved just the slightest she would fall.

She could feel how Fleur was approaching her slowly, those predatory eyes burning on her back. If she could just hold still and keep calm everything would be just fine.

"Especially when you are 'alf naked."

_Or maybe not?_

Hermione could feel that Fleur was now standing right behind her.

"I'm…" Her mouth felt awful dry, and it seemed as if whatever words that were caught in her throat were reduced to simple letters. Her mouth seemed to have switched over to autopilot, mechanically opening and closing without any words escaping. Fleur didn't seem to mind this; apparently she was well occupied with running the tips of her fingers ever so gently over Hermione's back.

"So tense, ma belle". Her fingers were lightly trailing down Hermione sides. As she slowly leaned forward Hermione felt the sensation of Fleur's front pressing ever so softly against her back and _Sweet mother of Merlin! She is not wearing a bra! _Hermione had to bite down on her lower lip to hold back a groan by the realization.

_But wait! This isn't right_. She had to make Fleur back off, they couldn't do this. _This_ could not be happening. Hermione wanted to move away but somehow the connection between her brain and body was malfunctioning.

The sensation of having Fleur pressed against her back made it hard for Hermione to breathe and it certainly did not help when she could feel Fleur leaning even closer against her to rest her chin on her shoulder, while sneaking her arms around her waist. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as Fleur's lips hovered only inches away from her ear.

"I am certain I know more zan one way to relieve you from some of zat tension." Hermione couldn't stop the soft moan from leaving her lips. She could feel how her mind was going all vague, she had issues comprehending all these sensations. And Fleur's thrall was certainly not helping the matter by ravishing every inch of her, inside and out.

Hermione was battling an inner struggle; a part of her wanted to tell Fleur to stop, to back off, while another part of her wanted to embrace every single sweet sensation she felt. That was the part that had been yearning for this moment for years, the part that wanted her to embrace her true feelings; wanted her to embrace Fleur.

Hermione closed her eyes. She could feel how Fleur was tightening her grip around her waist and it felt as if everything was spinning.

"I just can't wait to see 'ow sexy you look wizout anyzing on at all."

Hermione's heart stopped. Hearing those words was simply too much. She had never in her life thought she could feel this way. Such longing. Such need. Such desire. Such lust. All these feelings at once and Fleur was the only cause to them.

Fleur's front pressing against her back with her breath tickling her ear, her hands seductively on her hips, combined with the things she was saying! All these things were simply too much.

Fleur slowly turned Hermione around to face her and she opened her eyes to meet Fleur's predatory gaze. Even in the dim light she could see how Fleur's dark eyes were roaming her body. She felt how Fleur moved her hands slowly down to the hem of her shirt, her gaze not leaving Hermione's eyes for a second. That intense, deep craving look she gave Hermione sent shivers down her spine. Fleur gently pulled Hermione closer, their lips only inches apart.

"I want you 'Ermione. I've wanted you for so long. And I know zat you want me too."

The way Fleur looked at her, the way she had said it in almost a deep purr drove Hermione mad, she couldn't take it anymore. Fleur's scent was intoxicating, it was luring Hermione in. She wanted to touch that beautiful transparent skin, feel Fleur shiver from her touch the same way she made her shiver. But most of all she wanted to taste those rosy, heart-shaped lips. She could feel the want, the need growing from within. God she wanted, she NEEDED, Fleur too.

"Fleur I-I…we can't, I…" A delicate finger was carefully placed on her lips as a seductive smile spread across Fleur's lips. "I know you want it, I know zat you crave it too."

Hermione heard her own voice stutter out some incoherent words, but she was quickly silenced once again. "I've seen ze way you look at me. 'ow you've always looked at me." Hermione wanted to break the contact; she defensively turned her head down, focussing her eyes at the kitchen floor but a gentle hand forced her to meet Fleur's gaze.

"You can't keep denying it, you can't keep denying me." There was an undeniable truth in Fleur's eyes and at that exact moment, Hermione knew that she was right. A faint smile spread across her lips and slowly they both leaned in, closing their eyes.

_What the bloody hell was that?! _Hermione exclaimed in her mind, abruptly awoken from her dream she rose to sit in her bed, still slightly disorientated. Subconsciously she trailed some fingers over her lips as she silently sighed. It had seemed so incredibly real; the feelings, the sensations, _everything. _Never in her life had she ever experienced anything like that, _never._

_It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. It has nothing to do with reality, just a dream. _She kept thinking to herself as she once again laid down to rest. Hermione knew hadn't been real, she knew it had all just been a dream, but still she couldn't help but to feel guilt and a twinge of disappointment. Even though it had just been a dream she couldn't deny her feelings or her actions, or the fact that she at this very moment wished it had actually been reality.

_No, this couldn't be happening. _She liked Ron. No, she _loved _Ron_. _All of this didn't mean anything, the dream didn't mean anything. _Right?_ Hermione let out another soft sigh as she turned to her other side and glanced towards the nightstand. _It was only just a dream. _That was her last thought before she once again dozed off, falling into the depths of her subconscious mind.


	17. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Alea Iacta Est_**

Due to Fleur's request Harry, Ron and Hermione had been guided into a closed study after breakfast. Harry's feet were impatiently tapping against the floorboards as his gaze wandered around the small room restlessly; they had been promised an audience in the morning, why did they have to go through this excruciating waiting time in the first place? He let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, facing the door that once again swung open and a familiar face appeared.

With a slight nod of her head, Clara acknowledged their presence before disappearing between a pair of grand bookcases. In the back of his mind Harry registered Ron saying something about peacocks for watchdogs and prison bars, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay further attention, especially since Fleur now had also entered the room.

It didn't last long before they were on their way. Apparently all Fleur had wanted was to make sure they knew how to behave when they were going to meet her family, Harry was pretty sure her stern gaze was mostly directed at Ron. Half a smile snuck up his lips as Ron not so silently exclaimed that he knew bloody well how to act. Hermione's raised eyebrows however was apparently enough argumentation for him to fall silent.

Harry couldn't help but to notice the way Hermione seemed to so obviously avoid any kind of contact with Fleur, he could have sworn a slight blush had snuck up her neck once they accidentally had looked at one another. Fleur however seemed rather emotionless as she explained the matter with what seemed to be little interest. Harry didn't know what to make of it; frankly he didn't think it was the time to figure it out either. But as they were heading out of the study he couldn't help but to notice the longing look in Fleur's eyes as Hermione left the room.

It was an odd feeling standing outside, waiting for those grand doors to open so they finally could find out if their trip to the manor had been in vain or not. It was a mixture of anticipation and excitement, it almost reminded him of when he had first arrived at Hogwarts, waiting for the doors to swing open and see where that next step might lead him.

He couldn't help but to wonder how many things would have been different if he back then had decided to take Malfoy's hand, if he had let the sorting hat place him in Slytherin. He glanced over at Ron and then Hermione; no he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This was who he was, this was where he belonged. Ron sent him a heartfelt smile, before he glanced over at Hermione. But she was caught in her own thoughts; that glimpse of affection, of longing; it was the same Harry had only witnessed mere minutes ago.

His eyes trailed over to Fleur who was standing by his side. She was the one supposed to take the lead, explain their business and their wishes of assistance. Their job was to remain silent and hope no one would demand direct answers from them. She was nervous; Harry could sense it in her posture and her way of speaking. _But why?_ It was her own family. But then again, who was he to judge? If it had been him presenting some foreign friends asking the Dursleys for assistance then he would probably not feel too hot himself; the mere thought made him shake his head while chuckling softly. He felt Ron's curious gaze resting on him but before he had the time to explain the doors swung open and they walked into the Throne room.

Harry couldn't help but to be taken aback as he entered the room, never in his life had he seen anything like it, but he knew he couldn't allow being caught staring. Down in the far end of the room a group of people were standing on a tribune, completely still, as if on a stage - props put out for display. And in the middle of all the pomp a grand golden chair was situated and without a doubt it was the Matriarch of all this extravagance placed on top.

As they walked down towards the end of the room the sound of metal twisting was to be heard. Suits of armour were situated by every window frame, facing a matching counterpart standing by the wall. They were very similar to the ones at Hogwarts except these were all armed alike; each holding a sword and a shield with the Delacour crest. As they moved past them Harry could register from the corner of his eyes that the armour's heads would follow their movement as if observing them. But unlike the ones at Hogwarts, these didn't speak.

It was odd that the room was filled with so many windows and yet all had heavy drawn curtains. The only source of light in the room was the massive chandeliers, which despite their sizes only managed to provide a dim lighting. Harry could feel how the hairs on the back of his head started to rise. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he could feel how an unspeakable dread was spreading through his body. Something bad was bound to happen, he could just feel it.

* * *

It was odd being back here so soon. She noticed how the grand table had been replaced by her grandmother's throne merely for the occasion. She tried straightening her back even further, fearing getting caught out of posture. No matter how often Fleur entered this room she could never quite grow accustomed to it, but this time…it was different.

She glanced back on the others; they all seemed consumed by the place except for one. She had been informed that Clara had no intention of staying after her arrival, let alone accompanying the others for this audience. When Fleur finally had met up with them she had noticed how Clara had stayed in the background and she felt how Clara had almost seemed reluctant to follow her. It was odd, but Fleur didn't give it any further notice. However, as she bowed before her grandmother and family she could immediately sense that something was completely off.

It was Fleur's mother who stepped forward to speak. For a brief moment her eyes scanned Fleur before they landed on the group of people behind her. Fleur noticed how her eyes narrowed dangerously and she feared it was because they had zoomed in on a certain someone among her guests. In that moment Fleur knew that her mother knew who Hermione was. Fleur felt how her eyes rolled back in her head, as she prayed that her mother just held the slightest of love for her and would let this go unnoticed. It was then Fleur realised that her mother's claws had emerged and her blue irises had altered into fiery red.

"_How dare you defile these halls? Leave us this instance or we shall force you!"_

Fleur heard the confused tone in Ron's whisper and Hermione's nervous reply, but she quickly raised a hand as a request for silence. Fleur attempted to look her mother in the eyes as she tried to explain who it was she had brought with her and the fact that they had already been granted an audience. She was startled when it was not her mother who replied.

"_We allowed the presence of your wizard acquaintances Isabelle, not that creature which hides beneath the façade of human nature and deception."_

Slowly Fleur's grandmother rose from her seat as her gaze fixed on the person standing behind her.

_"Your presence is not welcome here, leave now or suffer the consequences Empath."_

_"This is a mistake." _Fleur was fighting an inner struggle to remain in posture, she had no idea what it meant but her family had gotten it all wrong. "_ These people are my friends and…"_

_"She is not your friend Isabelle, she is using you for her own personal gain. She has already corrupted two of your companions, I can sense it from here. She has tempered with their feelings to gain a certain outcome of events."_

_"Hermione is not an Empath!"_ Fleur heard her own voice echoing in the hall, she would not have her grandmother accusing Hermione of something she is not! She has never done such things to Harry and Ron. And alone her grandmother accusing her of such a thing was on the verge of absurdness and…

"_No, Miss Granger is not but I am._" Clara suddenly said as she took a step forward before continuing. _"It is true that I have used my powers on two of these humans, but please believe that it was as much for their own sake as for mine. I swear I have never used my powers on Fleur, she is my friend and I would ne-"_

_"You have not been granted the permission to speak leech!" _A flash of red consumed Fleur's grandmother's eyes for a moment but she quickly regained her posture._"You will leave this instance, I will never see your face before me again! – And if …"_

Suddenly a loud hammering echoed through the hall, followed by the sound of the doors opening. "S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi Madame…" The butler's voice was slightly cracking as he continued "…_but there is a lady who demands an audience immediately." _His top lip was trembling slightly as his eyes nervously twitched. Fleur's grandmother found her way back to her chair as Fleur's mother told him off. Flustered he gave a silent nod of his head before closing the doors behind him.

A moment of silence followed, but before Fleur's grandmother had the time to start where she had left off, the doors were ripped open and a woman completely dressed in black barged in.

* * *

Bellatrix was as a tall woman with long, thick and shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes and a strong jaw. _Classic 'good looks'. _Fleur snorted to herself as she observed the manner in which Bellatrix arrogantly examines the room with her chin held high. Clearly her time in Azkaban had taken its toll on her appearance; the once luxurious cheeks were gone leaving a gaunt and skull-like face. But still some faint traces of beauty remains, and the fact that she managed to maintain that self-righteous and superior look on her face when clearly outnumbered, described her mental state just as well as the dark expression in her eyes would.

"Well, well, well isn't this just lovely." Enthusiastically she clasps her hands together as she steps forward. "I must say I am a bit surprised, but then again you Veelas always knew how to benefit from a situation." The mocking tone of her voice made Fleur's mothers eyes narrow, however she kept her head high as she continued.

"You 'ave no business 'ere Mangeur de Mort!" Apolline took a step forward as she raised her chin. "Leave zis instance or be ready to suffer ze consequences of your violation!"

In one synchronized movement all of the armoured suits drew their swords and turned their bodies towards Bellatrix, but she was apparently too busy observing the people standing in front of her to be bothered and simply continued.

"However, I must admit I find it rather disgusting that you use muggles as pets. But then again, everyone has their perversions."

She said the last part as she leaned her head to the side and entangled her wand in her hair, completely ignoring the threatening sound of the armours marching up to surround her. Fleur felt the grip on her wand tighten when Bellatrix's eyes fixed on Hermione; a horrid smile forming on her lips.

"Well, well if it isn't Penelope Clearwater. How is the arm?" Hermione stiffened and Fleur could literately feel her heart racing away. "And if I'm not mistaken, Barny Weasley and Vernon Dudley_?_ So good to see the swelling has been brought down." She let out a malicious laughter only to be interrupted by a final warning made by Fleur's mother. The suited armours had now completely surrounded her and brought down their swords to her neck.

"I came here to offer a bargain." Fleur felt her eyebrows rise. "My master's feud is not with you, but_ her." _Bellatrix's eyes fixed on Clara as a playful finger trailed up and down the tip of one of the swords. "We made an agreement decades ago, now honour it." Her sly smile widened as her eyes narrowed looking directly at Fleur's grandmother.

Fleur felt how her heart stopped, she couldn't grasp everything that was happening. What Bellatrix had just said, what did she mean? What agreement? She glanced up to her grandmother with a mixture of confusion and pleading in her eyes, but all her hope was crushed as her grandmother replied with a silent nod that made the amours lower their swords and allowed Bellatrix passage.

Lazily she ran a finger across one of the monograms of an armour's shield before heading towards the group. From the corner of her eye Fleur noticed how Clara tightened her grip round her wand and she heard her own voice objecting, but no one would listen. Bellatrix was rapidly approaching; toying with her wand as her predatory gaze narrowed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you. Oh yes, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my nephew, just you wait and see you filthy parasite." Fleur's hand had already seized her wand, and she was just about to once again interject as someone beat her to it.

"No! We will not allow you to just take her." It was Harry who suddenly had spoken. He also had his wand firmly clenched in his hand and behind him both Hermione and Ron moved to follow his lead.

"Well don't worry itzy, bitzy, baby Potter. I haven't forgotten you and your little…" Her eyes trailed over to Hermione with a nasty glimpse in her eyes. "…friends." She paused for a moment as she flashed her teeth in a deranged smile. "I'll bring those three with me as well! The Dark Lord will grant the Delacour clan permanent immunity in allowing me to do so."

"Zis was never a part of our agreement!"

"Things change and you better hope that my Lord's mind doesn't change concerning you!" Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment as an overly sweet smile spread across her lips. "See it as a proof of where your loyalty truly lies, a symbol which in the very end might ensure your own pathetic existence."

"Over my dead body!" Fleur could barely keep her voice under control; she felt her nails cut into the flesh of her palms as she raised her wand aiming it directly at Bellatrix. "You will not dare to put a 'and on any of zem, vous comprenez!?"

"_Fleur put down your wand!"_

"NO Mama!" For the first time ever Fleur spoke against her mother's will in the presence of others. "Zese people are my friends! All of zem, and I will not let any of zem get into 'arms way. Even if it means I 'ave to stand up against my own family, even you." Fleur didn't turn around to face her mother's furious glare; her gaze was instead solely fixed on Bellatrix's figure, where an almost amused smile dominated her features as she observed the scene unfolding.

"_ISABELLE! You will not_ _put your family at disgrace by being influenced by that thing!"_

"She is not a zing! She is a living being, no different from you and I!"

"_You mean to tell me that you are choosing them over us?"_

"It's not a matter of choosing friends over family, it's about choosing between what's right and wrong." Fleur glanced back over her shoulder to meet her mother's fiery gaze.

"Eet iz settled zen." For the first time ever Fleur heard her grandmother speaking English as she once again rose from her seat facing Bellatrix. "Non, we will not submit. Leave uz zis instance Mangeur de Mort, tell your mazter zat ve 'ave made up our minds."

Bellatrix's smile stiffened as her eyes scanned the room. She defiantly raised her cheek. "The Dark Lord doesn't take no for an answer." And with a forceful swing of her wand a deafening blast echoed down the room and shattered every window and mirror. The shards immediately turned into faceless figures and started attacking the armoured suits while Bellatrix fired one deadly spell after another.

Ron tossed himself down to the floor with Hermione beneath him. Fleur registered the jets of light passing by her, but only managed to deflect half of them. Before they reached her unarmed family however, every spell was stopped. A massive wall of fire has emerged before the tribune ledge, efficiently consuming all the hexes in its scorching range. However, Clara had left her own back completely defenceless. Bellatrix had noticed this and immediately shot a spell in Clara's direction, it was only thanks to Harry's quick reaction it was deflected.

The sound of the roaming fire, of glass and metal colliding, and spells being fired and reflected was all-consuming, but suddenly it all stopped. Bellatrix stops; the tip of a wand forced to her throat. Clara let the wall of fire fall and suddenly the only thing to be heard was Bellatrix's taunting laughter.

"Well, if it isn't the little muddy. Glad to see you've at least learned a little from our previous encounter. Tell me, did you miss me?"

"D-drop your wand." Hermione's hand was shaking as much as her words.

"And what if I don't? What do you then plan to do filth?"

"I-I'll make you."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? Shaking me to death? You don't have the nerve you pathetic vermin!"

"Drop your wand!"

"Do you ever think of me? The night that we shared muddy? I know I do, and I just can't wait to pick up right where we left off last."

Hermione was at the brink of tears, she didn't know what to do, how to make Bellatrix stop. All of the others were looking at her, glaring at her, judging her. Flashes from that night burns into her mind. She feel how she is sucked into a vortex and can't escape, nothing is holding her still. She is falling and no one is there to catch her until she feels a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice in her ear whispering to let it go.

"YOU HEAR ME FILTH!? I'm going to enjoy torturing every last piece of sanity out of your-" Suddenly a flash shoots right through Bellatrix and she falls limp to the marble floor. Hermione is completely frozen; she hadn't truly registered what had just occurred or who fired the spell. All she can focus on is the feeling of Fleur's hand carefully embracing her own, gently making her lower her wand. Some part of her registers Ron's concerned calling, but all she can focus on is the feeling of Fleur's hand enveloping her own, the safety it provides as everything else seemed to come tumbling down. She didn't know how it happened or who made it so, but suddenly she was safely caught in Fleur's tight embrace, and as everything started to fall apart she simply held her back not wanting to ever let go.


	18. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note_**

Nothing is more motivating than some positive feedback, so thanks for the reviews guys! Here's a chapter for you. Hope you enojy it :)

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not owe anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_Friend or Foe_**

"Anyone mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on!?" Ron's voice was filled with anger as he stood mere inches from a servant's face shouting. "I swear if you don't get out of my bloody way I'll-"

"Ron this isn't helping anything." Harry didn't even know himself how he managed to seem so calm, but he knew that panicking or threatening the butler wouldn't get them anywhere. "Just try to calm down mate, I'm sure that ev-"

"Calm down!? Are you bloody kidding me? Harry haven't you registered shit of what is going on? We were almost handed over to Bellatrix Le-fucking-Strange! We were supposed to be safe here! They were supposed to help us, and what happens? We were almost handed over on a freaking silver platter. So don't bloody tell me to calm down Harry! Don't tell me that everything is alright, because it clearly is not!" Ron was completely red in his face at this point. He ran his hand through his hair as he closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to blow up in your face, but… this is all wrong. Can't you see that?" He was standing in front of him; Harry could feel how his blue eyes were roaming his in the search for an answer. With a tired sigh, Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Maybe it is mate, but honestly a lot of things are wrong in this world." Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "And it's okay to be upset; Merlin knows we are all pretty shaken up. I'm just saying that launching out isn't going to help matters either." He shrugged his shoulders at the end of the sentence, insinuating far more indifference towards the situation than truly was the case.

Ron collapsed on the couch situated against the wall with his face in his hands, while Harry silently glanced towards Hermione. She was sitting in the far end of the room, absently staring out of the window. She hadn't said a word since they were shown to the room. She had so desperately clung on to Fleur that when they had been forced to separate he had noticed how her entire being had almost been screaming from the loss of contact. Ron had protectively laid his arm around her but he had noticed, as well as Harry, how she had flinched at his touch. The hurt had been clear in Ron's eyes but he had let her go and given her some space.

She hadn't said anything, not even answered any of Harry's questions and it had ended up being the last straw that resulted in Ron losing his temper. She didn't register when Harry sat down next to her; she only kept gazing out of the window with an absentminded look in her eyes. Therefore he was slightly surprised when she suddenly broke the silence.

"T-the Empaths. There is an ancient myth describing the origin of the rivalry between them and the Veelas. Unfortunately I can't seem to recall it at the current moment." An almost nervous smile spread across her lips as her eyes remained fixed on the window. "They have the ability to sense and influence the emotions of every person surrounding them. They're capable of not only manipulating them, but to go as far as to alter them completely. Therefore they were seen as a threat by the Dark Lord, which ultimately led to their demise. All were haunted down and executed in the prelude of the First Wizarding War, which is what led to the common belief that the species is extinct." Her voice was emotionless. Her words were not intended for Harry, they only served as a distraction for her, to keep her mind busy.

Carefully Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, as she mindlessly continued. "They can sense each other's presence, Veelas and Empaths, which is why the Dark Lord sought out allegiances with Veelas. That is probably what they meant with the agreement; they helped tracking the Empaths down, assuring their own immunity in the process."

Hermione blinked a couple of times before looking at Harry with a sad smile. "Clara…I know now how she altered my memory using my emotions Harry. Draco he…" She glanced down at the floor. "She manipulated us, exploited us and I let her." Harry moved in closer before he carefully pulled her further into his embrace, somehow he could tell that this wasn't truly what bothered her. He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze as they both glanced out of the window. "I w-wanted to punish her Harry, I wanted to kill her for what she had done to me. And for a moment I thought I would." He rested his chin on top of her head as he closed his eyes letting her finish. He knew it wasn't Clara of whom Hermione was speaking, her feelings towards her were simply easier to share and expose than the ones Hermione held for Bellatrix. "I wanted so badly to just give in and…Does this make me into a bad person? Doesn't this make me into one of them?"

She felt how his head shook as he gave her shoulder another comforting squeeze. "No Hermione, it doesn't make you into a bad person, it just makes you human." He could feel how her body started to tremble, but he simply held her tighter letting her know that he was there. After a short while she looked up at him with tears trailing down her face. "There is something I need to tell you, it's about what happened that night back at Malfoy Manor and about Clara."

* * *

It took what felt like forever for Fleur's family to determine her and Clara's faith. Fleur's aunt wasted no time calling Fleur out as a traitor and demanding her being treated as such, stripped of title and family relations, her funds withdrawn and even her wand confiscated. Luckily Colette and her farther immediately objected, pointing out the fact that Fleur's wand had been a birth present from her Grandmother and Grandfather and could not be impounded no matter what relations it then might have to the family.

Hervié was having a field day, his sly smile so broad he risked stretching a muscle. However, Fleur was too consumed with her own thoughts to be bothered. Clara had been forced to stay alongside her and Fleur could see the obvious discomfort in her posture. Some part of her was angry by the fact that Clara had kept something like this hidden from her throughout all these years, but then again who was she to judge? Fleur had never mentioned the fact that she was part Veela either. How could she truly allow herself to be upset when she herself was guilty of the same crime?

Fleur let out a tired sigh as her uncle and aunt started quarrelling about whether or not to summon the rest of the family for a grand meeting so they could help decide her faith. If that was going to be the case it was going to take weeks before they would reach an agreement. The only one not anticipating the argument was Fleur's mother, but then again she would barely look at her so maybe it wasn't that odd after all. She didn't want to jeopardize her own position merely because she was furious with her daughter, Fleur knew that. And maybe what added to her mother's rage was the fact that she knew it as well, no matter how badly she wanted to teach Fleur a lesson for talking against her in front of their family.

Fleur let out another sigh as her aunt mentioned Fleur's mate, an _ordernér_. The spite so thick in her voice Fleur swore she could hear the saliva fly from her mouth by merely uttering the word. She felt an almost instantaneous stab of protectiveness towards Hermione and anger towards her aunt for speaking of her in such manner. The room silenced and a poisonous smile spread across Auréle's face. Fleur's thrall had for an absent moment roamed freely and let everyone in the room know exactly to what extent Fleur disliked her aunt and the way she spoke of Hermione. A taunting remark immediately left her aunt's mouth, not only directed at Fleur but Hermione as well.

Fleur felt how her eyes momentarily began to burn and a stinging in her nail bed, but it all stopped as she felt a calming hand on her wrist. Clara had remained silent ever since the assault, but now she spoke, and with a clearly accusing tone in her voice asked of what right Fleur's aunt had to so tauntingly speak of a person who had shown far more backbone than any of them mere moments earlier. Immediately Clara was demanded to be silent, she had no right to speak or to interfere and once again the guards had turned their focus on her. But the hissing threat in Auréle's voice seemed to have little effect; Clara defiantly raised her chin, her eyes cold as ice.

The tension had been thick from the start, but with Clara's clear display of disrespect a new sort of tension was growing. One should never taunt a Veela however Fleur couldn't help but to feel slightly amused as she noticed the flicker of red in her aunt's eyes. Clara was given a final warning but strangely enough Auréle remained silent for the rest of the hearing.

Nearly two hours passed before Fleur's Grandmother finally chose to come to a decision, after she had dismissed Auréle's request concerning a grand meeting. Apparently she alone had noticed how it had been Clara creating that wall of fire and together with Fleur saved the family from harm's way, this spoke in her favour. But the Matriarch's obvious dislike of Clara remained clearly noticeable as she almost snorted out her decision.

Another surprise was the fact that Fleur's Grandmother actually seemed to applaud that Fleur had spoken against her family and stood up not only for her mate, but friends as well. _"Not only did it prove initiative but also courage, natural trades for a leader. And in the matter concerning your guests, they shall all be allowed hospitality and aid for as long as you desire to provide it. However, should you at any point decide to withdraw this most generous of invitations due to either suspicion of betrayal or obvious abuse of this hospitality…" _Her eyes narrowed noticeably as they remained focused on Clara. _"…then have mercy on the soul of the guilty."_

* * *

Hermione could feel Harry's confused gaze wander as he ran a hand through his messy hair before pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. He exhaled and she could feel his body tensing as he finally focused his attention on her.

"So what you're saying is…" Once again he ran his hand through his hair. "But Hermione, that's impossible. No one could possibly…"

"I know what I saw Harry!"

Harry stopped in his tracks to think and Hermione seized the opportunity to stand from her seat and walk over to the grand window that was facing her.

"I know that it sounds crazy but someone was there. I wasn't just seeing things, someone was _there._" Tiredly she rubbed her fingers against her forehead as she closed her eyes. She felt a delicate arm around her shoulders as Harry had risen from his seat as well.

"I believe you. I just don't… Hermione you were up there for hours and…"

"I know." Slowly she turned towards him, all signs of irritation and frustration washed from her face. "It wasn't your fault Harry." She sent him a faint smile, one he only half-heartedly returned.

"I know about your nightmares, and I know what you did to prevent them from returning." Hermione's eyebrows rose and her lips tightened but she did not interrupt him. There was an undeniable truth in Harry's eyes and somehow it felt as if a burden was being lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't told him about that night and how Clara had given her a potion, but she had the feeling that he might already know about that.

When Hermione had awoken this morning she had felt the desperate urge to investigate further what sort of brew she so foolishly had consumed without any knowledge concerning its content or origin. How could she have been so stupid, so reckless? Hermione didn't know what she had been thinking. Even though Clara was a friend of Fleur's it didn't mean that she could be trusted, if anything could be concluded from today's audience, it was quite the opposite! Clara had detained crucial information and gone as far as to manipulate them. _So incredibly stupid!_

Hermione had to tell Harry about the potion. When she had tried to examine its compound she had come up empty, none of the ingredients matched any potion she knew of and that only troubled her even further. Absently she glanced towards Ron who was still situated on the couch lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't because Hermione intentionally wanted to keep secrets from him, any of them; it was just less complicated and easier not to think about if she didn't talk about it. She let out a silent sigh as she looked back at Harry. Just when she was about to tell him about the flask and Clara the doors swung open and Fleur walked in.

* * *

The sound of a pen scratching the surface of a piece of parchment was suddenly drowned out by the sound of approaching footsteps followed by a firm knocking on the door. Swiftly a blank piece of parchment was placed on top of what had been written; a hand gently pushed down resulting in the wet ink being smeared. At the sound of a second knock the spare piece of parchment was tossed aside and the other rapidly folded.

"Yes?" Clara turned in her seat to face the door and the person who was about to enter. "Pardonnez-moi." A soft voice sounded as the door swung open and the youngest member of the Delacour clan entered. "_I hope that I'm not disturbing but I need to speak with you." _

At first Clara's face had been expressionless but at the sight of her visitor and the tone of Gabrielle's voice, she couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Nevertheless she greeted the young girl with a friendly smile before gesturing to a seat opposite her own.

"_Young Mademoiselle Delacour, what a pleasant surprise. What matter brings you here?"_ For a brief moment Clara's eyes glanced towards the door as if expecting someone else to enter but when there was no sign of that happening she returned her focus to Gabrielle, who was now elegantly seated before her.

_"I know about you, what you are." _There was no accusation in Gabrielle's voice as she seemed to be stating a commonly known fact. However, Clara noticed the implicit warning in her tone. A moment of silence followed. Clara expected that something else would be added but Gabrielle kept quiet with no indication of continuing or finishing her sentence. _"Miss Delecour I don't quite-"_

_"Fleur and I, we are different from the others. We are more…human, so to say." _Clara leaned back in her seat, nonverbally encouraging Gabrielle to continue._"We're sort of caught in the middle you see. We are seen as too human to fit in the family and outside these walls-" _She let out a soft sigh. _"We are only seen as Veelas."_

_"Fleur told me about you and how you met and…" _Absently Gabrielle glanced down at her hands as she seemed to be searching for the right words._"…it's nice to just be seen as a person. But…what I truly came here to ask was if the true nature behind your visit is to exploit my sister and her friends? Because if that is the case I want you to know that even though I'm not permitted to use my wand I still know how to-"_

"_Miss Delacour, please stop." _Clara cut Gabrielle off with a firm voice. _"I sympathize with your concern and your protectiveness towards your sister, but Fleur… she and I… let us just say you don't have to worry…"_ A look of scepticism was to be detected in Gabrielle's eyes but after a moment it disappeared.

"_That day we met, you used your powers on our butler didn't you?" _Clara couldn't hide the flicker of surprise in her eyes as she silently nodded her head as reply. _"Why did you do it? I mean, was it for my sake or was it for your own?"_

_"Well…" _Clara elegantly crossed her legs. _"…why do you think I did it?" _Small wrinkles emerged on Gabrielle's forehead as she thought about it. "_I don't know… I…I-"_

_"What does your feelings say?"_

_"That you did it for m- but…" _Gabrielle paused for a moment_. "Does that mean you are using your powers on me as well?" _An amused smile spread across Clara's lips as she shook her head. "_No, even though I understand why you would assume so after our first encounter." _For the first time throughout the conversationa small smile spread across Gabrielle's lips as she continued to ask questions.

After a while Clara was the one asking the questions. Gabrielle could feel how she got a lump in her throat as she started to talk about Amelie. Clara had been quite intrigued by the fact that it was muggles they had working for them, she liked the idea of sharing the magic with individuals who had already been exposed to it; sharing instead of separating. But as Gabrielle fell silent she quickly changed the subject. _"So, do you really know how to use that wand of yours Miss Delacour?"_

Clara didn't make an effort to hide that she got slightly impressed by the young girl and her abilities, especially by the fact that she already knew a disarming spell and a couple of other usefully charms. And Gabrielle's own smile grew wider by the clear traces of respect in Clara's voice and how she would like to teach Gabrielle a spell that might come in handy in a not so distant future.

* * *

A bittersweet feeling washed over Harry when he finally lay in his bed that night. Somehow the day that had just passed didn't seem real; Clara, Bellatrix and everything happening after. He let out a sight as he took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. It didn't feel right going to sleep knowing that that mad woman was situated no less than two stories beneath him, chained up and probably screaming her lungs out. They had been assured that she was well guarded, that no matter how great her skills were she had no possible way of escaping. But Bellatrix was no ordinary Death Eater and the fact that the Delacour's seemed to fail in acknowledging that troubled him.

Something else had also been bothering him; Bellatrix could not possibly have entered the manor without the assistance or invitation from someone within the house. In the beginning it had been assumed that it had been the butler ignoring every safety detail and simply granting her entry. But when he had finally come to his senses he denied any of the sort, Bellatrix had already been standing in the hallway when he had first seen her.

Harry had noticed the way Fleur's eyes had flickered when she had told them this information, she was worried too. When Ron had suggested the Imperious curse as an option Fleur explained how they had ruled that possibility out when they had examined the butler further. _Besides, it's practically impossible for any uninvited guests to use any sort of magic on the Delacour grounds, it's part of the safety instalments._

Harry let out another sigh as he rolled over on his side. Could it possibly be that one on the inside had assisted Bellatrix, or was she truly just that powerful? He couldn't help but to feel chills running down his spine by the mere thought of it.

At least they had gotten one step closer in tracking down Greyback. Fleur had sent out owls to every branch of the family asking for assistance in the searching. If he was in France they would know at the end of the day tomorrow. And another important factor was that they now also had Bellatrix. _At least she can be used for something and Clara…_Harry still didn't exactly know what role she had to play.

Clara had vowed not to use her powers on any of them; apparently Fleur's faith in Clara still remained intact, however Harry doubted if he could muster the same amount of trust. He liked Clara, she had helped saving them when they first had arrived in France. But she had also manipulated Ron and Hermione and no matter how friendly or trustworthy she might seem, it didn't change that fact. What had happen back in that forest that had caused her to do something like that? Honestly it wasn't what Clara had done that disturbed Harry the most, it was the fact that it had seemed so easy for her to lie about it…Could someone like that truly be trusted? Just because that you like someone doesn't mean that you trust them, _right?_

Then there was the whole thing between Hermione and Fleur. Ron wasn't an idiot, maybe sometimes he's a bit dense but that didn't mean that he was blind. Harry had noticed how Ron had looked at Fleur when they had been talking, and the way Hermione sometimes had looked back at her.

Ron and Harry didn't talk about girls. For Merlin's sake, the closest they've ever come to such a conversation had been in their sixth year and that conversation had revolved around skin! No, Harry and Ron didn't talk about feelings… Harry once again turned on his side. Maybe it was all in his head; maybe Ron hadn't actually noticed anything? Or maybe he simply chose to ignore it? Tiredly he rubbed his eyes as he once again let out another sigh.

Then there was all the information Hermione had told him just after the audience… Could there truly be someone out there keeping an eye on them? Hermione had been so incredibly certain about it, how was he supposed to argue against her, telling her that it was all in her head? And if someone in fact was out there, was it a friend or foe? No, this was one can of worms he would not open. There must be limits on how much a person can take, how much one can be forced to worry about…

A small brown vile was situated on Harry's nightstand. Hermione had told him about it, how Clara had given it to her and how she had been unable to determine its character. She had hoped something might had been mentioned in Harry's Advanced Potions book from last year, but Harry couldn't remember reading about any potion having the effect or function Hermione described.

Why would Snape have mentioned it anyway? All he ever wrote about was tips and homemade potions and spells. Subconsciously Harry shook on his head, the mere thought about Snape and his… No… Suddenly Harry sat up in his bed and in the dark he seized the bottle. It was Clara who had given it to Hermione, a girl who had proven herself untrustworthy. She had given his friend a potion and they didn't even know what it was. He screwed the lid off and sniffed the potion carefully as he had done several times earlier that night. "Friend or foe Harry…friend or foe?"


	19. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note_**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that once again inspired me to upload a new chapter. On with the story we go! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_The Curse of the Damned_**

Two creatures, each in front of their own unit, shook hands. It was a goblin and a hooded figure with long pearl white teeth reflected in the dime light. A young girl had emerged and now stood in front of the two creatures. From her neck blood was running, spreading over her white dress and falling in small drops to the ground.

_"Bite once_

_And the blood shall flow_

_Either till the body is dry_

_Or the wound grows shallow"_

She looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes as her skin was turning pale.

"It's the reward for loyalty…The Curse of the Damned".

Then the scenery changed, the girl disappeared and Harry was at the Burrow, walking on one of the fields, felling barley and grass slipping through his fingers and tickling the palm of his hand. It was summer; the sun was standing high in the sky and not a single cloud could be seen. Ginny was walking beside him, the sun reflecting in her hair, a playful smile resting on her lips. He felt her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. She was happy and everything was perfect. He leaned in to kiss her, but as he felt her arms around his neck she suddenly pulled him down in the grass with her as she let out a playful giggle.

Now he was on top of her; he felt his heart skip a beat as he carefully pushed a lock of stray hair from her face. He closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her, but suddenly she was gone. When he opened his eyes the sky had turned dark and the sun had disappeared. He felt a stab of panic as he got to his feet not being able to find her. Then he saw her, she was standing only a couple of feet away from him but something was wrong; her smile had vanished and there was an indescribable hurt in her eyes.

"You promised me you would come back. You promised me you would be safe." He tried to tell her that he was okay, that he was there with her, but his voice got lost in the wind. He tried to reach out to her but she was being pulled away from him, disappearing from his view.

Suddenly Fred and Gorge was standing in front of him looking at him with inspecting eyes.

"See Fred, I knew it wasn't true about that tattoo." In synch they both tilted their heads to the side, while their eyes seemed to examining his body. Harry looked down upon himself and to his horror he discovered that he was naked and completely exposed to the twins. He immediately put his hands down to cover himself while the brothers simply laughed at him.

"Is that supposed to be the Chosen One?" One of them asked. "He looks more like the frozen one. I mean come on, how is he supposed to save us?"

"I lost an ear helping you, and what have you accomplished?"

Suddenly it was no longer Fred and Gorge standing in front of him, it was Ron and Hermione.

"You know we will always be there for you, we always have." Hermione let go of Ron's hand and offered it to Harry. He wanted to take it, to go with them but something held him back, for some reason he was frozen. Hermione's hand fell and she took a step away from him.

"But we all know that in the end…" She said.

"…it all will be depending on you." Ron finished the sentence and also took a step away from him. They both turned away from him and began to walk in different directions. They started to disappear into the horizon.

"Ron! Hermione! Wait!" Harry could hear his own voice shouting but they were already gone, he started to run after them but suddenly his foot hit something and he felt himself colliding hard with the ground. He closed his eyes felling a sharp pain in his knee.

"So alone, so vulnerable." A deep hissing voice said. Harry opened his eyes again only to see his own reflection in the water. But as he looked closer he saw the features of his face altering and it was no longer himself he saw. It was a young man with jet black hair, dark eyes and a smarmy smile on his lips.

"We are two and the same Harry, our destinies are intertwined and bound to be united." The dark eyes narrowed dangerously as the smile widened further.

"Let's match powers between the great Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, and the famous Harry Potter, the Chosen One. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Harry woke up gasping for air. He felt his heart pounding franticly in his chest and his body was soaked in sweat.

_It was nothing more than a dream. _He thought to himself as he took some deep breaths and laid his head back on the pillow. It had seemed so real, so vivid. He had a hard time even comprehending all the impressions and images running through his mind.

_Bite once_

_And the blood shall flow_

_Either till the body is dry_

_Or the wound grows shallow_

_But what does it mean? _The words kept echoing in his head. Where had he heard that rhyme before and what did it even mean? Harry thought of Ginny, Hermione and Ron from his dream. What if they were right? What if Tom was right? He closed his eyes as a million thoughts kept running through his head.

* * *

"The Curse of the Damned?" Hermione repeated with raised eyebrows.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron said as he sat down next to Harry at the table.

"It's an urban legend Ron, and one you would have known of if you hadn't slept through every single History of Magic class we have ever had." Hermione said with traces of annoyance in her voice.

"Oi! Again with the History of Magic? Don't pretend as if I was the only one." Ron exclaimed while Hermione simply shook her head.

"The Curse of the Damned, or more commonly named the Blood Curse, is what some consider as an urban legend. And yes it is rather normal that children already in the early years of education learn of it in coherency with the famous goblin wars." Out from two bookcases Clara suddenly emerged. Hermione felt her body stiffen; she most defiantly did not appreciate Clara's sudden intrusion. How long had she been standing back there? And what else has she been hearing?

Hermione felt Clara's eyes resting on her as she slowly moved forward. "Forgive my interruption, I had no intend of eavesdropping. I simply happened to be here looking for a book when I overheard your conversation and I simply couldn't help myself." A small smile spread across her lips as she gestured towards the book clenched in her hands but sensing the obvious hostility towards her the smile faded. "Well, obviously you are busy and I really should be on my way. Good day."

"No, please." It was Harry who suddenly spoke up. Hermione immediately raised her eyebrows clearly confused by his sudden outburst. He decided to ignore her and instead gestured towards an empty seat. "We would much appreciate any sort of help, please join us." There was something in his tone, something Hermione couldn't quite figure out. Harry knew that Hermione already had the information they needed. Why would he ask Clara for help? She couldn't be trusted. Harry knew that, didn't he?

A small frown was visible on Clara's forehead but as Harry once again gestured towards the seat with an "I insist", she hesitantly took a step forth. "Well, I suppose my appointment can wait for a couple of minutes." Her lips formed a small smile as she took the seat next to Ron. Hermione felt how Clara's eyes briefly glanced towards her but she made no intention of meeting her gaze, she was not welcome and Hermione had no intention of making her feel so. Hermione could also feel Harry's eyes resting on her. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Oh Harry, since you so politely has asked for Ms Anderson's assistance I think it is important we let her speak." Hermione's voice was indifferent as she finally directed her focus towards Clara. "I would love to hear about your expertise within the area." Clara's eyes narrowed and Hermione knew that they understood one another.

"Well of course, when you insist Ms Granger. The Blood Curse was invented by the infamous Gerousla as a gesture of gratitude to the vampire clan that helped him win the battle of Rosan." Ron was still looking absolutely clueless however Harry now seemed to realize where this was heading and before Clare could continue he looked up at her.

"Bite once

And the blood shall flow

Either till the body is dry

Or the wound grows shallow." He said with Clara's eyes examining him.

"Exactly Mr Potter. But that rhyme has one very important detail to it and that is…"

"It's a paradox." Hermione interrupted as she caught Clara's eyes and sent her a defiant glare. "As long as the blood flows a wound can't heal, and if a wound can't heal it means that it can never grow shallow. Therefore the outcome is always inevitable; the victim bleeds to death."

"Yes, that is correct Ms Granger." Clara responded. "Or at least in the case of muggles where unfortunately no muggle medication has been invented which can prevent that most unfortunate outcome, unlike…"

"The wizarding world. Which explains why a wizard or witch almost always survives an interrupted vampire attack if brought to a healer in time, and why muggles always die…" Once again Hermione had cut her off and even though Clara's face remained emotionless, Hermione could sense her irritation.

"But why would a vampire need such a curse in the first place? I mean, isn't the whole thing about vampires that they are blood suckers?" Ron said slightly confused, clearly ignorant to the obvious tension.

"Erhm yes, this is where the urban legend part comes in Mr Weasley. Some simply believe that a vampire's bite always has caused the blood to flow no matter what. While others believe that before, vampires simply had to settle with the blood pulsating from the wound until the heart stopped. Because when the hearts stops, the blood stops pumping through the veins and the blood stop flowing."

"Or at least so the myth says." Hermione added.

"Well, most are of the common belief that vampires have enlarged teeth, not enlarged suction powers. And it has been documented that after the Third Goblin War, the number of vampire attacks has drastically decreased, which supports the legend. Before, vampires could only feed on the amount of blood flowing before the victim died, which meant the victim could still contain several litres of blood after being killed. Therefore the vampires had to kill a greater number of people to satisfy their need for blood. With the Blood Curse there would be no need for the same large number of kills."

"Or, it could simply be explained by the overhunting of the species after the war." Hermione argued.

"Well that could certainly also be the case." Clearly Clara was in no mood for arguing; instead she glanced down on her watch. "I see that my assistance here is dispensable so if you will have me excused I will be on my way." She rose from the table with the book firmly clenched in her hand as Hermione send her one final challenging glare.

"You are interested in advanced potion brewing?" Harry gestured towards the book before he met Clara's eyes. "No, actually not the slightest" She made no effort in returning his smile. "But I do believe practice makes perfect." She gave them a slight nod of her head and turned to head towards the door.

"Bloody hell!" Ron looked up from the table with an expression of sudden realisation. "My dad almost bled to death two years ago, you know when he was attacked at the ministry, and Bill almost also bled to death when Greyback attacked him! But didn't you say that the Blood Curse was invented for vampires?" Ron asked, suddenly sounding insecure and more lost than earlier.

Clara let out a strained breath before answering.

"It is, or was. However, many years ago a young man travelled to Albania, among other things to study some of the very last members of a famous group of vampires who centuries earlier had fought in the battle of Rosan." Clara opened the doors and was almost out of the room.

"I believe his name was Tom…Tom Riddle."

* * *

"Hermione stop! We need to think rationally about this." Hermione felt Harry's hand around her wrist but she quickly pulled it out of his grasp. "Think rationally about what? Harry, you were there. She knows something, something she is not telling us. A normal person wouldn't just say something like that and then leave!"

"Come on mate, even you have to admit that there is something dodgy about that…" Ron said uncertainly.

"Harry, she manipulated us to the extent of completely altering our memory! You really think it is a coincidence that Bellatrix showed up and no one knows who let her in?"

"Hermione that could have been anyone of us." Harry tried to reason with her.

"Yes, but only one of us can manipulate others to completely alter a memory without the use of a wand." Hermione knew this was out of her character, she could see reason in what Harry was saying, but she had to find out the truth.

"None of us really trust her." Carefully Ron grasped her hand. "But maybe you should listen to Harry. After all, why would she go through so much trying to save us, if only to kill us in the end?" There was almost a pleading in his voice. Hermione looked him in the eyes, he wanted her to stay, he didn't want to let her go.

"I'll go ask Fleur if she has heard anything about Greyback while I try to figure out if she knows anything about Clara's past." Harry said. For a moment Hermione felt how his gaze lingered on her and Ron's hands. "You guys just stay here and see if there is anything, anything at all that could in any way verify what Clara just said or something like that."

"Oi mate, tell me why is it so important to find out if she is speaking the truth? I mean about You-Know-Who? How does it help us looking for Horcruxes?"

"I don't know." Harry had immediately stopped in his tracks. Not even knowing why it was so important to him to know whether or not it was true that Voldemort had learned the curse. "It's just, I have this feeling." He closed his eyes before turning around to face his friends. "If Hermione is right, why would she then tell us something like that?" He ran a hand through his hair, not even knowing himself where he was going. "I'll be back as soon as I can, you two just look up anything that might seem relevant."

* * *

Hermione could see the hurt in Ron's eyes as she closed the door behind her. It pained him that she didn't want to hold his hand, that she didn't want to be intimate. She knew he was trying to give her space, but the hurt in his eyes told her how much he suffered. He knew; deep down inside Hermione knew that Ron knew. And it seemed to kill him a little bit each time she confirmed it by dismissing his approaches. But she simply couldn't deal. Did that make her a bad person? Knowing a person she cares for is hurting because of her and not wanting to confront the issue?

As she walked up the stairs she couldn't help but to wonder if that was the truth. Her feelings, all of these emotions; she couldn't confront them, couldn't deal with them. But Clara however, her she could deal with, her she could actually do something about.

She was determined to find out the truth. She was going to go through with her original idea despite Harry and Ron's disapproval. Harry wouldn't be back for at least half an hour and saying to Ron she was leaving to see if any of her own books could come in handy gave her approximately twenty minutes.

She knocked on the door but no answer followed; Hermione took one deep breath as her hand seized the handle, praying to Merlin that Clara wouldn't be back before she had finished.


	20. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own anything, it all belongs to the lovely Mrs Rowling. I'm just a happy soul who decided to take these amazing characters out for a walk. I promise to do my best to deliver them back in one piece.

* * *

**_A New Divide_**

Clara's room was somehow different from her own, far smaller and simpler in the interior design. Hermione walked over to the desk where a pen was resting, there were no pieces of parchment, just a pen. Last time Hermione had seen one of those she had been home in her parents' house.

It was odd, the first long while in Hogwarts she had missed using a pen, quills and ink had been so old fashioned, so different. But… she was a witch, that is kind of as different as it gets, isn't it? Her parents had been so fascinated, so taken aback by everything. She knew that they had no idea of what to buy her the very first time they had strolled down Diagon Alley, but it didn't matter. They had been so proud, so open; they insisted on getting her the best money could buy. They might not have been experts but they still wanted what was best for her.

_What is best for my little girl_. Her father had said with a smile as he had balanced all the brown packages from various shops and stores. And as time passed by she had grown accustomed to the quill and ink, but as she would come home for the holidays and find herself busy in her room either with homework or letters she would always fall back on the use of pens. Even after all these years she still preferred what some wizards would call a primitive tool. A sad smile spread across her lips as the tip of her fingers ran over the pen's side.

Hermione looked through the drawers and shelves but nothing was to be found. No parchment, no letters, no books, nothing. And the same applied to the rest of the room. Nothing indicated that someone was currently staying there. The bed was neatly made and all the closets empty. Hermione let out a small sigh, she didn't know what she had expected to find but she could definitely feel the throbbing of disappointment as she made to leave.

_Just anything, _she silently thought to herself as she glanced back one final time and there in the corner of her eye something gleamed. How could she have missed it? On the bedside table something reflected the light. Without a second thought she walked back. It was a silver locket, the one Clara usually had resting around her neck. Carefully Hermione's fingers traced its engraved pattern, she picked it up to examine it more thoroughly. On the back it had an engraving, a few words in a foreign language, she couldn't grasp their meaning. Subconsciously her finger ran over the hatch, a soft "click" was to be heard as it was released from its hinge, but as she opened the locket to reveal its content, she felt a familiar sensation of her body dissolving. This caused her to look up only to see the room fading and changing appearance.

As the world once again developed and she felt solid matter beneath her feet she was forced to close her eyes as she was blinded by an all-consuming brightness. A rough icy wind almost brought her to her knees as it collided with her body. Hermione clenched her fists together feeling the earth melt and crumble by her grasp. _So unbelievably cold_, it felt as if her blood had frozen in her veins, her fingernails had already turned blue.

_Where in Merlin's name am I?_ Wobblingly she stumbled to her feet. Her warm breath refused to merge with the freezing air, resulting in small clouds of vapour every time she exhaled. She was standing on the top of a hill surrounded by pine trees. She wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to shield herself from the freezing wind. It was first then she realized that she was clenching on to something in her hand. Her fingers were shaking uncontrollably as she revealed its content.

The snow that had been in direct contact with her skin had melted away by its warmth, creating an almost icy surface on the pile of snow clenched in her fist. If it hadn't been for the silver chain hanging like a tail from the pile, it would have been impossible to know that the locket was still in her grasp. She carefully brushed the remaining snow clinging on to the metal off, revealing the locket which inner side was turned against the palm of her hand.

Hermione turned the locket around to meet the curious gazes of two girls smiling at her. When she returned the smiles one of the girls shyly looked down at the ground whispering something. The other girl put an arm around her and leaned her forehead against hers while she whispered something in return. Then they both broke out in laughter. They were dressed in similar black robes with furry collars and Hermione immediately recognized the blonde girl, it was Clara. But something was different about her, her features were softer and somehow this version of her looked far more innocent. Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it but maybe it was because Clara at the current moment was too shy to look up.

The other girl Hermione didn't recognize though, unlike Clara she had dark hair and an almost sun kissed skin and she had a warmth in her eyes, an undeniable kindness Hermione only had seen a few times before. For a moment Hermione felt those dark eyes resting on her, as if she was truly looking back and smiling at her.

Suddenly the girl walked out of the picture. Clara looked almost lost without her, but her eyes quickly lit up when the girl returned with an icicle in her hand. She raised her wand, and with a flicker of her wrist the icicle was transformed into a white lily. She handed Clara the flower while saying something, she smiled at her and before the girl had finished talking she received a warm embrace that caused her to blush. When the two broke apart Clara looked up at Hermione, she gave her a warm smile almost as if she knew her. Then she grabbed on to the brown haired girl's hand and together they walked out into the wintery landscape, disappearing from the picture.

Hermione hadn't realized that she had been moving until her foot collided with something which stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes were still stuck on the small picture inside the locket before she glanced down. It was the side of a perfectly carved stone. She walked up to its front where a single white lily was leaning against it, as if seeking shelter from the blistering cold. Just like the tombstone the lily was somehow shielded against both weather and wind, only its head waving ever so slightly.

Hermione leaned down, running the tip of her fingers over the inscription on the stone; the girl had been around the same age as herself when she had died three years ago. Hermione looked down at the still exposed picture in the locket; the footsteps of the two girls still remaining in the snow. She had forgotten about the cold, all she now could feel was a knot tightening in her stomach as she lifted her gaze to once again look at the white lily. "I'm so sorry". She whispered as she rose to her feet, the cold had numbed most of her body but she could still feel some sort of aching in her chest. She looked down on the picture once again, but something caught her attention.

"It's two-sided." First now she had noticed that on the wall the photograph was attached to there was a small metal clip that made it possible to turn the wall revealing _maybe_ another picture, and together with that maybe another location. Her numb fingers clutched on to the clip but just as she was about to open it she let out a shriek of horror as she felt someone grabbing her firmly by the neck.

Hermione felt her blood freeze in her veins, she wanted to grasp for her wand but the way the grip tightened told her to not even bother. She could feel her own heart beating; she expected to hear the sound of her own neck snapping, a curse, a spell, anything? But only the wind raged. How were Harry and Ron supposed to deal without her? They would never find her, how could they when she herself didn't even know where she was? And what about Fleur? Hermione shut her eyes tight. No, she had bloody well survived too much to simply just die in the middle of nowhere. She made her decision, muggle or Death Eater she could do this. _I can do this_. But as Hermione was about to reach down for her wand and shove the unknown attacker back she felt the familiar suction in the pit of her stomach as the world once again starts to dissolve right before her eyes.

* * *

"Escaped? What the bloody hell do you mean with that she has escaped!?"

Ron's voice was thick with disbelief as he threateningly took a step closer, invading Fleur's personal space. "We were supposed to be safe here! We came here to be safe and now you tell me that mad woman is on the loose!?"

"Believe me I am as distressed concerning zis matter as you are, b…" Fleur tried to retain her posture but it was easy to tell her discomfort over Ron's intrusion.

"Distressed? Are you DISTRESSED!?"

"Ron, try to calm down."

"Calm down Harry? Have you grown completely blind!? Can't you see what they are doing? She and her _kind_. She has lured us into a bloody death trap! How you think Bellatrix knew where to find us? And how do you think she could escape without any of these bloody twats noticing!? They've sold us, our heads, for their own bloody survival. Bellatrix came only to assure that they truly had something to bargain with, ain't that right?"

"Ron I…" Fleur tried to reason.

"Don't bloody talk to me like that! You have no right! Do you think I don't see the way you look at her? It's disgusting, it's sick. You don't deserve her! You're nothing but a promiscuous, preying piece of sh..."

"ENOUGH!" The room rang by the sudden sound of Harry's voice. "This isn't the time or the place. Fleur and I have already talked it through Ron, she only came with me so she could tell you both face to face". Harry could see Ron's knuckles turning white as his fists were slightly shaking. "Come on mate, I really need you to think clear right now so we can come up with a plan." He tried to carefully place his hand on Ron's shoulder but it was immediately shook off the same moment as the door swung open and Hermione walked in. First she looked at Ron and Fleur, then Harry. "S-sorry, have I missed something?"

"Why don't you ask our host?" Ron barked as he stormed towards the door. "You two seem to have a lot to talk about anyway." And with those last words he slammed the doors shut after him.

Harry didn't truly know where to begin, Fleur left only moments after Ron and now he was left to clean up the mess. A part of him was furious, not only over the situation with Bellatrix but everything. How could the brightest witch of the whole century be so daft? And now besides dealing with Greyback, Bellatrix and tracking down Horcruxes, he had to deal with this. What a bloody mess. He almost wished an army of Death Eaters would come marching in torching the place, at least he knew how to deal with a situation like that.

* * *

Clara was sitting by the desk when the door was suddenly slammed open. The fact that she didn't even bother to look up to face the intruder only seemed to add further to his fury. "I want you to use your powers."

"I'm sorry but that is not possible." She neatly folded the piece of parchment before turning her focus towards him.

"Of course it is bloody possible, you've done it before."

"Mr Weasley, I have offered my assistance on several occasions, each time as a gesture of friendliness but this is one request I simply cannot fulfil, so if you please..."

"Friendliness!? Are you bloody mental? As I recall your friendliness almost got us killed!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but the answer is no." Her hands were slightly shaking as she rose from her seat heading towards the bedside table.

"You freaks are all the same, you use us for your own sick needs but when it actually comes to the point of truly helping you don't give a shit. But not this bloody time! I demand you to help me! After what you've done you bloody hell owe me."

"I don't owe you _anything_!" She turned around in a fierce movement looking him straight in the eyes. "Who do you people think you are!? So presumptuous, so self-righteous. Tell me, do you think of yourself as above me? That I am nothing but a mere convenience existing solely for your services?" For a brief moment black veins started to pulsate beneath her skin as her blue eyes were consumed by darkness. "I don't owe you help, I don't owe you allegiance. I owe you _nothing_. So unless you have another _demand_ I will ask you to leave, before this conversation truly turns unpleasant."

A moment of silence followed. Clara's eyes had returned to normal but they still had the same fire burning within. Ron refused to break the contact, he could feel how his own hands were slightly shaking but as he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled his body calmed.

"Please?" He heard his own voice softly mutter.

"Why? Why should I help you?"

"Because…" He took a step forward. "…you are the only one who can."

* * *

Fleur wasn't just mad, she was furious. How dared he ridicule her and imply such things after everything she had done trying to help? How dared he! She let out another huff as she quickly swept down the hallway. He had no right; she was trying to do the right thing, she had done almost everything in her power trying to protect them time after time, putting aside her own desires. And yet, after all she had done she was still seen as nothing more than an animal!

The door slammed loudly behind her as she entered her room.

_"What a display of foul temper cousin." _

Fleur felt her fist clenching together as she let out a strained breath. "_I am in no mood for conversation, leave or I shall show you the door myself."_

Fleur heard how a soft chuckle left Colette lips as she rose from her seat. _"Are you threatening me? Here as I come as your sole ally in this turmoil of deceit? And I who always assumed you to be half witted."_

_"Don't mock me!" _The smile immediately froze on Colette's lips as a flash of red roamed in Fleur's eyes. Clearly she understood the message as she submissively bowed down her head.

_"We need to talk, it's about that friend of yours."_

_"Hermione? What about her?" _By the mere mentioning of her Fleur unwillingly felt the concern welling up within.

_"No, not that friend."_

Fleur immediately felther body relaxing, but at the same time she couldn't allow herself to loose composure.

"_Clara." _Fleur stated, more than questioned. 

_"I know this is not something you want to discuss, but…" _Colette paused searching her eyes. _"…how certain are you that she actually can be trusted?" _Fleur let out another strained breath as she tiredly rubbed her fingers against her forehead.

_"Why on earth would you ask me that? Do you really think I would bring someone here who could possibly pose a threat to the ones I love?"_

_"Not consciously, no."_

_"Then why would you even ask?"_

_"Because maybe your mate and her boyfriend hasn't been the only ones that… thing, has manipulated." _Fleur's mouth opened but before she could speak Colette continued.

_"Think about it, it might be that you did not know who or what she was, but she clearly knew from the first moment she met you who you were. Did she ever tell you who she was? Or was it first when Grandmother exposed her you found out?"_

_"Why does it even matter?" _Fleur snapped.

_"Well one would think that she would hold a little resentment towards a person indirectly responsible for the annihilation of her entire species." _Fleur felt her jaw clench together as she bit back a retort.

_ "I know you see her as a friend_,"Something changed in her features as Colette carefully took a step forth. _"But maybe it is about time you see her for what she truly is."_

_"And what is that exactly?"_

_"An extremely manipulative and possibly dangerous person."_

_"Colette, you need to stop right now."_

_"Or maybe you need to listen, how long have you known her? And how long have you known your mate? You think it is a coincidence that she is together with that boy when she so clearly belongs with you?"_

Fleur froze in her tracks as her eyes narrowed.

_"I overheard a conversation between Hervié and Auréle."_

_"Do you honestly think I care about anything they have to say!?" _Fleur sneered completely missing the context.

_"Well, maybe you should be. Every one of your guests can be accounted for at the time of which it is assumed that the Death Eater escaped, except for your friend."_

_"So?"_

_"They are convinced that you are an accomplice, that you have conspired against the family and assured your own position as head at the price of theirs."_

_"THAT'S PROPOSTEROUS!"_

_"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that in this very moment they are gathering for a meeting to present their case against you." _Fleur paced up and down in exasperation as she tried to figure out what all of this meant.

_"I know you never cared for our agreement, or even for your own place in this family. But think about it, if they strip you from your title what will keep them from using your mate and her friends as bargaining tools?"_

Fleur immediately stopped in her tracks looking up.

"_She is using you Fleur, not only is she turning your mate against you, but she is using you to get to us, your family."_

_"I don't believe you…"_

_"Okay, just tell me, how do you know what exactly happened when your mate was attacked together with her boyfriend on their way here? The only thing we know with certainty is that their emotions have been altered. And how do you think that the Death Eater knew where to find your friends in the first place?"_

_"She could be telling the truth! Someone from the inside could be setting her up? Could be setting me up!?" _Fleur's eyes were burning with a fiery red as Colette calmly took another step forth.

_"Perhaps. But tell me, if your friend is innocent then why is it that a port key was registered being activated in her room around the same time as the Death Eaters escaped?"_

_"YOU'RE LYING!"_

_"Maybe. But think about it, it kind of makes sense doesn't it?" _A sly smile spread across her lips as she closed the final space between them. _"I always thought of you as half witted, maybe it's about time you prove me right?"_


End file.
